Legend of the Triad 3
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: Though both Gohan Son and Tenchi Masaki continually try to live normal lives, they are about to realize that their normal is far more exciting and full of saving the universe...again.
1. Friendship I

Author's Note: After a very long pause regarding this series, a recent review has prompted me to post once again. This story has sadly fallen to the backburner since life had to go and get in the way. Between being a full time student and my other real job (because school is very much a job) there has been very little to do anything I used to like to do. I also figured this series wouldn't be missed by anyone. There's always a chance to find new fans, though, which I guessI kind of forgot. So here it is again. Honestly I never finish anything because I feel the need to constantly go back and edit. It my have an ending, but it's never over. The same goes for this, which isn't too bad a story considering it started off a high school fanfic in my spare time.

Technical Stuff: In case anyone is curious, there are three stories preceding this one. All are still on the site under my name and not too long, so take a look. Otherwise it'll be confusing. It involves the Tenchi Muyo and Dragonball Z universes along with some original characters. It is one of my favorite ideas for a story that I have ever come up with, mainly because it involves so much and so many people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Drgaonball Z, and anything affiliated with either or both. I wouldn't be working in a grocery store if I did.

Without further ado, here is the beginning to the final and very long part of the Legend of the Triad.

* * *

"**There is good, and there is evil. We all have within us the capacity for both. But in the end, a final question remains…which side are you on?"**

A cold and dreary atmosphere blankets the night on this far-away planet. Lightning strikes flash across the barren terrain, illuminating it for only a few brief seconds before the darkness once again takes a hold of everything. On a night like this, no one wants to be out for the shelter and security the indoors provides is too great to instead go and brave the storm. This applies to all but a few. One of these few runs along silently through the pounding rain, heading relentlessly towards his destination and the person waiting there for him. The things he's worked so hard for these last three years will finally be coming to fruition.

His end place comes into view from where he runs, and it stands tall against the dark sky, casting an even grater shadow on the area. When he comes to the entrance, he reaches out for the handle attached to the huge-sized door. For a moment, he hesitates, almost not wanting to go through with this. After mentally slapping himself for doubting everything he's done so far, he pulls open the door and quietly steps inside, trying not to have the door slam shut behind him but ultimately failing in this effort. He looks around the vast and abandoned room, noticing the source of light is a small lamp in the corner that's flickering, almost ready to go out. The whole look and feel of the place gives him the chills, but once again, he pushes these thoughts and feelings away as he scans the area, looking for his partner.

"You look scared there, buddy. What's wrong? Second thoughts?" He spins around quickly to find his accomplice grinning behind him, arms folded across his chest.

"Of course not. It's just cold."

"Good. We've come too far together, and it'd be a shame to let it all go to waste now." He says not a word more and instead walks forward. Stopping right in front of the apprehensive man, he takes something from the inside pocket of his jacket and holds it out to his friend. "I assume you've got the other one." The man nods and pulls something out from his pocket as well. As he holds it out near the other, both spheres glow their respective colors, one an odd color of black and the other green. A grin appears on his face.

"Excellent. Two out of three is good enough for now. With their powers, we can find the other one no problem. Do you remember what we have to do?" Finally, another reaction is roused from him as he glares at the man.

"Of course I do, Caleb. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Just checking."

Without another word, the man now named Caleb walks away from his friend to the center of the dark and vast room where an altar rests covered in dust and cobwebs from sitting in its resting place for the last few millennia. In it he sets the orbs and then takes a few steps back to be far enough away from the huge power about to be released. His friend comes over next to him and waits while he pulls out an ancient tattered and yellowing scroll from his coat. He unrolls it and clears his throat, ready to recite the words written on it. Before he starts, he glances to his left, and after a nod from his partner, he begins.

"Venīte tū trēs. Delēte geminās puerās. Illuminātē ignem stellīs irā denuō." He repeats the lines a few times until the ground begins to shake in strong tremors. The men look at each other, each with a small smile at their accomplishment. A piece of concrete falls from above, and Caleb does not see it coming. His friend does, however, and before it can land on him, he pushes Caleb out of the way and hits the ground himself as the piece lands on him. In alarm Caleb looks at the man, but he doesn't move. He goes over and kneels down next to his friend and shakes him in an attempt to wake him up. Why he would risk his life to save Caleb's escapes him. All he did was criticize the young man and say how unworthy and incompetent he was. Suddenly filled with anger that he might lose the only person he considers a friend, he shakes him harder and speaks in a tone full of ire. "Damn it, Zangladis, get up. You can't leave me alone to do all their jobs. We had a deal." Still he gets no response, and before he can try any further, a hand is rested on his shoulder. In alarm he spins around, only to see a smirk plastered to a new man's face. The man looks no older than either of the two who set him free, and his eyes are a dark color to match the one of the orbs perfectly. Dark bangs hand over his eyes. Behind him steps another man with red eyes and a dark green shade of hair.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kysuke. Your friend will be fine." He stares up at them both, slightly chilled by the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice. His first thoughts at the beginning of something terrible are, "What have we done?"

**The Legend of the Triad 3-1: Friendship **

Still asleep on this Monday morning is the young demi-Saiyan, Son Gohan. The light pouring into the room through the slits in the blinds covering his window has yet to rouse him. Even the aroma of his mother's delicious cooking has not woken him.

The door to his room creaks open, and in peeks his little brother, Son Goten, who is an exact copy of their father. He creeps in and over to the bed, being quiet as a mouse. He leans over and yells right into his brother's ear.

"Gohan, it's time to get up!" This, of course, causes poor Gohan to jump up screaming and trip over the covers, falling pathetically to the floor. As he peeks out from under his blanket, Goten falls to the floor also, laughing hysterically. Gohan glares at him as he picks himself up off the ground and tosses the bedding on the bed where it belongs. As he is doing this, he notices the time on the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" He zooms around the room, grabbing miscellaneous clothing items and finally rushing into the bathroom for a quick five-minute shower. Goten stands up still amused and walks into the kitchen to continue breakfast with his father.

Five minutes later, a fully dressed Gohan runs in with his bag slung around one shoulder. He grabs the box of milk and cereal in one bars, shoves one in his pocket, and throws the box back to its original position, even though this is far from enough for his normal appetite.. His mother Chi-Chi hands him his lunch, and he thanks her and says bye to his family before flying out the door and taking off. 'Man, I'm always late,' he thinks. 'Better kick it into overdrive.' He grins stupidly to himself before blasting off twice as fast. Let's just say that if sound decided to race with him, it'd lose.

Meanwhile, half way between his house and the city where he is currently attending school, his best friend and partner in fighting crime, daughter of the man who saved the world (twice), is waiting for him. Sure, it may be a little out of the way, but it is a reason to spend more time with Gohan. This morning, however, he is unusually late. Well, maybe it's not so unusual. But he isn't here on time. So, as you can imagine, she is getting a tad bit impatient, floating there, arm's crossed in typical Videl fashion, glaring in the direction he comes from. _'He's late again. Is it that hard to wake up on time?' _

A few seconds later, he becomes visible on the horizon. Not too long after that, he reaches her and stops. She stares at him, arms still crossed. He grins sheepishly, a look that makes her forget why she was mad in the first place.

"Sorry. I slept in again," he says apologetically.

"It's okay. But let's get going." He agrees, and they both take off for the city.

Once there, a robbery at the bank calls the Great Saiya-Team to duty. After the quick capture of the wannabe criminals, the duo heads off to Orange Star High School to continue their public school education. As soon as they walk into their first period class, the bell rings, and all of the students take their seats. Sharpener sits to the right of Erasa today, leaving the seat in between her and Videl vacant. Not taking the hint to sit closer to his other friend who has an interest in knowing more about him after the tournament, Gohan sits to the left of Videl. Ms. Hamilton then begins taking role almost immediately. When she is done, she clears her throat, signaling to the rude students in the back to be quiet and begins her morning announcements.

"All right, class. Today we have two new additions. Please make them feel at home." The door opens, and two young men walk into the room. When Gohan spots them, a mix of emotions surges through him. At the same time, a slideshow of images flashes in his mind. In an attempt to clear his thoughts, he shakes his head slightly. Videl notices and looks at him strangely. She leans over and asks if he is okay.

"Yeah…I think."

The new kids go over and stop next to the teacher. She picks up the role sheet and scans the list for their names, finding both of them to be a bit strange.

"Okay…Zangurusu, is it?" she asks the one with spiky, grayish-silver hair and ice blue eyes. He looks very friendly with a grin on his face. When addressing him, she has to look up.

"Yes, that's my name," says the taller of the boys.

"I apologize if I mispronounce your names." She looks at the other, who has a darker complexion, with black hair and eyes and dark clothes. "You must be Tetsuya." He does not say anything. "Well, I hope you will like this school and class. We have a very disciplined student body." As she is speaking, Gohan is telling Videl of the odd experience he just had. The teacher notices this and glares at them. "Well, I guess we know who will be showing them around later. What do you say to that, Mr. Son and Miss Satan?" They both look at her.

"Huh?" She taps her foot angrily on the floor and crosses her arms.

"Since you two do not see the need to listen to me, you can show them around at lunch. Any objections and I'll give you detention, too." They do not say anything else. "Good." She looks at the two new students. "You can sit wherever you want."

"Thank you." Zangurusu bows his head slightly before walking toward the class. Tetsuya walks swiftly to a seat in the far right corner near the door. Erasa calls Zan and tells him to come up and sit next to her. He walks up the stairs and sits down. She greets him with a friendly hello, and he smiles and looks down at his desk. The teacher begins her lesson for English today: discussing the difference between adverbs and adjectives. Apparently some students have had problems differentiating between the two.

A few classes and the ringing of the lunch bell later, Gohan and Videl are showing the two new students around as per directed by their wonderful English teacher. Gohan is trying to go as fast as he can because he is starving and wants to eat, but so far, it is taking too long for him. Erasa decided to tag along and brought Sharpener with her.

Once the grand tour is complete, the group heads to the tree they usually eat under. Zan goes with them, but Tetsuya leaves, acting as if he is too good to hang out with these lowly people. Gohan pulls out his lunch as they all sit down and begins scarfing it down. Zan stares at him, and Gohan grins before slowing it down a bit.

"Thank you for showing me around. I know you didn't want to," says Zan. Videl is about to say it was no problem when Erasa cuts her off.

"So, where'd you move from?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it. It's very far away."

"I got a good grade in geography when I was little. Where is it?"

"Um…" he stutters. Obviously he has no desire to share this information with the perky young blonde, which she realizes. The blonde stereotype does not always have to apply.

"Oh, I get it. You want everything about you to be a secret."

"Something like that," he says with a grin now.

"You're a lot like Gohan here."

"Me?" asks Gohan with a mouthful. He looks up out from behind his massive lunch.

"Do we know any other Gohans?" asks Sharpener with an attitude. Gohan looks like he feels stupid. "For being such a genius, I'd expect you to have a little common sense."

"Shut up, Sharpener," says Videl, defending Gohan.

"Make me."

"Hey, guys. No fighting." Gohan tries to calm down the group. Everyone settles back down.

"You know, my name is a little hard to say, so you can all call me Zander if you'd prefer."

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves," says Erasa.

"That's all right. I picked up on your names."

"It's rude, though," Gohan says.

"Who cares?" They all look at Sharpener.

"Shut up," they all tell him. He scowls and looks away.

As the group bonds with the new kid, the other transfer student watches them while leaning against another tree. The shade hides his true expression, although you can see the emotionless look on his face replaced with a grin. 'It begins…' He turns and walks away.

At the end of the day, the four usual friends and the newest addition to the group walk in front of the school, talking about normal teenage topics. Actually, what they are really doing is teasing poor Gohan. He was spacing out when their history teacher called on him for the answer to the year America entered the Second World War. So, Mr. Takahama made him hold water buckets in the corner. Eventually, the group has to part ways to go home. Sharpener offers Erasa a ride, and they head to the student parking lot as Zander continues walking down the street. They all say bye. When the others are gone, Gohan says he, too, should get home. Chi-Chi likes knowing where he is after school, and that is usually at the house.

"Yeah, I guess I should go, too."

"Um…did you want to come over?" He quickly thinks of a good reason why. "You know…to study and do homework." He chides himself for saying something so stupid. _'Great. Now I sound like a dork.'_

"Homework?" she asks, skeptically.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get Amiruso to tell us more since we don't know that much. He's too secretive…"

"You're one to talk."

"But that was only because-"

"Your family's privacy. I know."

"Yeah. So do you want to come over?"

"Okay. If my dad wants me home, he'll call."

"Good. Would you mind if we took your jet copter?"

"No. Why?" she asks in slight confusion. As far as she knows, he has only ever flown himself on the way home.

"I just don't feel like flying today."

"Okay, I guess." They go to a more convenient spot, and she throws the capsule on the ground. After the smoke clears, the copter sits there, waiting. She walks to the driver's side door and gets in. After putting on her belt, she looks to the passenger seat, only to see Gohan struggling with his. This causes her to laugh slightly. He looks at her, feigning emotional injury.

"Give me a break. I never travel this way."

"Just leave it. It's not like I'm going to crash this thing." He stops fiddling with it, and they take off for the 439 Mountain Area where he currently resides. As one may recall, it does take a while to get to his house by this method, but Bulma happened to upgrade her copter with a new prototype her father was working on. This makes the vehicle go much faster, cutting the trip by a lot. Befriending this demi-Saiyan has more benefits than just being able to know him. Now hopefully this trip can be enjoyable.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So there it was. Was it enjoyable? I hope it was at least slightly funny and that they were all in character. After watching both shows religiously for so long, I tried not to stray. And don't worry, the Tenchi gang will show up in the next installment. Their entrance should be amusing as well. It gets better, I promise. Oh, I also realize it would take Gohan and Videl a long time to "drive" to his house, but it is necessary. (You'll see.) As everyone always says, review please, positive or negative. One positive review after three years prompted me to post this (whether or not that's a good thing shall remain to be seen). Thanks. Later.


	2. Friendship II

Here is chapter two finally. It is a bit longer than the first, but to break it up would have been too difficult. Everything that happens needed to be kept together or else the third chapter would have been about a page. We get to meet some old pals and see what has been up for the last few years.

* * *

In the future, about nineteen years to be exact, a certain purple-haired, half-Saiyan prince spaces out to himself. This, though, isn't so smart, as he is currently in the middle of a little after-school sparring match with his young pupil. The match is not to prepare for a threat to this world, as things have been rather pleasant here in the past seven years. It is more of a way to relax for him, and relaxation is exactly what he needs now. Lately, he has been busy with his mother's company. Once again business is doing pretty well. Life sure has been different for him. Even some of the people are new to his life, including a little secret that his master, Gohan, kept from him. This secret he found with her mother talking to his mother in the spacious living room of his home. Since that day, he has been training her like her father trained him.

All of the memories distract him, causing him to miss the energy blast that is headed right for his head. A second later, he sees it and quickly moves to the right, allowing it to continue its path into the sky. He looks at the sender below, who is glaring angrily at him with her arms crossed. Her dark eyes are fixed on him as the slight breeze ruffles her even darker hair.

"Come on, Trunks! Quit spacing out!" He floats to the ground and stares at her. "Huh?" She looks at him in confusion.

"Pan, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the past?"

"Past? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could see your father again." She thinks about that for a second. It has been a long time since she saw her dad. The day he fell to the Androids she was only two and doesn't remember anything of him save for what her mom and grandma tell her.

"You really mean it?" Her eyes light up at the thought.

"I wouldn't have asked."

"But Bulma said no one can use the new time machine yet." Little does she know, the prince thinks. His mother confided him that it was ready last week. He was sworn to secrecy so that his pupil wouldn't get any ideas on her own. He, however, was not banned from bringing it up himself. He was only told to wait until it was a good time.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind as long as you really want to go."

"Yeah! -I mean…sure, it might be fun." He laughs to himself as she tries to cover up her enthusiasm and act grown-up.

"Alright, go home and ask your mom. It is vacation at school now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go home, and meet me back at my house as soon as you can go, okay?"

"Okay." She takes off right after that, and he watches her for a second before he leaves himself. That girl gives him plenty to laugh at, that's for sure.

He strolls into the building and heads to the elevator that will take him to his mother. Ever since he defeated the Androids, everyone, including her, has been so much brighter. Finding out Gohan had a daughter also helped things, especially for Chi-Chi. Her and her mother, who turned out to be the daughter of the world champion Hercule Satan himself, were practically forced to stay with her and the Ox King. After losing Gohan and having to pretty much be constantly on the move, this idea sounded very good to Videl and even better to six year old Pan. Needless to say it was a huge shock to find out the last of the Son men had left a family behind. Bulma regularly keeps in touch with everyone and will hopefully agree with him on letting her son take the time machine into the past.

Sure enough, he finds his mother at her desk, no doubt working on something or other. Though he is no dummy, the extent of her genius still amazes him.

"Hey, Mom," he greets. Somewhat startled as she expected them to spend more time sparring, she turns around to greet her only child.

"Trunks, I thought you were training with Pan."

"We were, but I thought of a better idea." By that and the mischievous look in his eyes, she can tell exactly what he has planned. She turns back to her work.

"I told you to wait a little while before telling her."

"I know, Mom, but she's been so down lately. It's a good time to go back since school is on break right now, and I think it would cheer her up."

"Are you sure you have no reasons for wanting to go back yourself?" Caught off guard by that, he doesn't reply. He did want to see how everyone in the past is doing, especially Gohan and his mom and dad from that time. "You can go ahead and use it, Trunks. Just don't tell Panny I was such a pushover, okay?" With his smile back now, he agrees and thanks her before leaving to go pack some of his things for the trip. Bulma only shakes her head slightly and continues working on her newest project. Yes, life definitely is once again worth living.

About an hour later, there's a loud knock at the door. Trunks yells for Pan to come in, and as she does, Trunks comes in from the kitchen. He just finished his little snack a few moments ago.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep."

"Good." He takes her down the hall to his mother's lab. As they enter, Bulma turns away to look at them.

"Bi, Bulma," Pan says politely. The older woman greets her simply back with a small smile. Trunks speaks next.

"Well, Mom, if you think the time machine is prepped, we're going to go now." She stands up and walks over to another table, examining a printout of the vital statistics on the new and improved time machine. She then looks at her son.

"Well, Trunks, everything looks like it should be okay. Just don't make more than one trip, or you might get stuck somewhere unpleasant."

"Sure thing, Mom." She warns Trunks of a few more things as Pan stands there impatiently. Finally, it gets the better of her, and she startles them with a sudden outburst of, "Can we go now?!" Both Trunks and Bulma turn to look at her.

"Jeez, calm down, Pan," says Trunks. The fourteen year old hangs her head, feeling immature.

"Sorry." Bulma smiles at her. Trunks then turns back to his mother.

"We're going to get going now before Pan blows something up."

"Shut up, Trunks!" He smirks as Bulma hands him the capsule the new and improved time machine is in. The three of them head outside to the front yard.

When they get there, Trunks throws down the capsule, and the time machine appears. On the side, the words 'Hope II' are scribbled. Pan immediately hops into the cockpit, just rarin' to go. Trunks says bye to his mother, assuring her that they will be safe and to call and let Chi-Chi and Videl know that they took off safely. When he figures she believes him and after she agrees, he hugs her before hopping into the time machine himself and taking his seat next to Pan. He fires up the engines, and they both wave at Bulma before they disappear nineteen years into the past.

* * *

Back in the past, Gohan and Videl are still heading towards his house. A few minutes earlier, he suggested they put on some music. She agreed but was surprised when he pulled out a CD. Knowing his mom, she figured he got it without her knowing. Turns out he actually got it from a certain "someone" whom he would not name. When she saw what the case said, however, she said, "No way" so he begged her until she said yes. So now they're listening to a bubbly dance artist whose songs sound perky and somewhat stalkerish. This track actually is pretty nice, and it reminds her of something.

"Where'd you get this from, anyway?" she asks once more.

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Oh, c'mon. Who would I tell?" He's quiet for a second, contemplating trusting her with this secret. Then again, she kept his Saiyaman secret, so he figures it's okay.

"All right, fine." He pauses. "Vegeta gave it to me." For a second, she looks serious, but then she bursts out laughing at the thought of Vegeta singing along to, "Everybody believed we would never be/ Look at us, up above/ We are so in love/ Everyday in your arms/ Baby, can't go wrong/ We are strong/ Look at us now." "What? I like it," he says defensively.

"You would," she says, trying not to laugh at the poor young Saiyan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." They both get quiet, and all you can hear is the music: "And so I wait through the night/Cuz tomorrow you might find/ That you will need me again/ For some tender love and care/ So I wait, hoping you will discover you're in love/ That you need me as much as I need you/ And so I wait all my life/ Hoping one day you will see/ That love's a lock, you're the key/ You will come and rescue me/ And so I wait, hoping you will discover you're in love/ That you need me as much as I need you." Out of nowhere, Gohan begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asks, looking at him.

"It is funny picturing Vegeta listening to this." He begins to mimic Vegeta singing along to "Just About Enough." She laughs as Gohan continues…until he sees a vehicle appear in front of her jet copter out of nowhere. "Look out!" Her attention snaps back to the area front of them at the last second, and she tries to steer out of the way. They sharply turn to the right and barely miss the other vehicle. Gohan bumps his head on the window. Otherwise, they are both okay.

"I thought you said you weren't going to crash," he says, rubbing his new bruise.

"It's not my fault some idiot appeared out of nowhere right in front of us!" She trails off, mumbling complaints. Gohan takes a closer look at the vehicle and gasps slightly.

"It can't be…" he mumbles. She looks at him, confused.

"What?" He opens the door and hops out. "Hey, Gohan, get back here. Not everyone knows about flying, you know!" He turns back to her, and she's scowling at him again. Sometimes he wonders if she even knows how to smile.

"It's okay, Videl. I know him. We go back a few years."

"Him?" she asks out loud as she gets out as well. She watches as another person emerges from the other vehicle. Gohan and the stranger stare for a second before greeting each other in a hug. She watches them in confusion.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" asks Gohan.

"We came to visit."

"We?" He looks past Trunks at the hovering time machine. Videl, who has no idea what's going on, looks where Gohan is looking, curious to see who "we" is. Trunks' little sidekick gets nervous and ducks down in the seat. Trunks chuckles.

"It's okay, Pan. You can come out." She hesitantly hops out of the machine and floats on over next to Trunks as she stares at the ground way below. "Guys, this is Pan."

"Hi." She waves timidly without looking up.

"That's Gohan right there, and that's-" He stops, realizing he better not mention Videl's name. "Actually, I don't believe we've met," he says to Videl. 'I almost blew it. And I lectured her on being careful.'

"That's right," Gohan says. "Videl, this is Trunks from the future. I told you about that, right?" She nods. "Good. Trunks, this is Videl."

"Hi," Trunks says friendlily

"This is too weird."

"Well, thanks a lot." She realizes what she just said and quickly offers an apology. "It's okay. You should've seen Goku when I told him who I was." Gohan looks at Videl.

"After everything you've seen us do, a boy from the future freaks you out? Especially with what Amiruso just told us."

"Excuse me if the whole concept of time travel is new to me. I didn't exactly grow up with alien friends and family who saved the world on a weekly basis."

"What? I'm just saying." Trunks and Pan look at each other, trying not to laugh. Then Trunks suddenly realizes he has never heard of a person named Amiruso before.

"Hey, Gohan, who's that Amiruso guy you mentioned?" Gohan looks at Trunks.

"He's my son from a past life who came here from the future to tell me I have to save the universe from some people called the Triad." Trunks stares at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Can we continue this somewhere else?" Videl asks. "I'm wasting gas here."

"It's not like you can't afford it," says Gohan.

"What was that??"

"Heh-heh…nothing." She crosses her arms.

"Yeah, and I'm wasting energy, too. Let's talk down there." Trunks motions to the ground.

"Okay," Gohan agrees. Trunks and Pan hop into the time machine as Gohan and Videl get into her jet copter. They begin to descend to the ground. "That girl with Trunks looks familiar. I feel like I've met her before or that I will someday," Gohan says.

"I know what you mean."

On the ground, everyone turns off their vehicles and gets out. They meet in between the time machine and her copter.

"So, you were saying…" Gohan clears his throat in preparation of the long explanation he is about to give, forgetting that all Trunks wanted to know was who Amiruso was.

"Well, not too long ago, my dad came back so we could all fight in a tournament."

"Why were you fighting in a tournament?" Trunks asks.

"Her." He points at Videl as Trunks looks confused. "She found out I was the Great Saiyaman, the super hero of Satan City where I go to school, and she blackmailed me." The whole concept of this (the blackmail and the city named after her mom's side of the family) interests the youngest one of the group. Somehow she'll have to get more details about that later.

"Oh…okay then."

"Anyway, Dad came back to fight. That was a really bad day."

"Yeah, it was," Videl adds.

"Why? What happened?" Pan asks out of nowhere. Gohan looks at her peculiarly.

"In a short summary, while I was fighting, two guys stole my energy and took off. Then my dad, Vegeta, the Supreme Kai, Kibito, Piccolo, Krillin, and I went to find out what they were up to. Kibito was killed, Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone, and while we were fighting, Vegeta was possessed. We were transported back to the tournament, and Vegeta killed a bunch of people. Then Babidi, the evil wizard behind all of this, sent him and my dad to fight and gather energy for his creature, Majin Buu. After that, back at the ship we were fighting in, I was almost killed trying to save the Supreme Kai. Majin Buu was revived, and Vegeta, who had beaten my dad, blew himself up to save the world."

"My dad really did that?" Trunks asks, shocked.

"Yeah." Trunks looks to the side thoughtfully. "Then Hercule, Videl's dad, befriended Buu, and they found a puppy. He was about to stop the destruction when someone shot the dog. He released the evil Buu, and they fought until the evil one ate the good."

"Ate?"

"He can turn things into food."

"Oh."

"After that, the Supreme Kai and Kibito found me, and they took me to their home planet to heal me. The Supreme Kai had me try to pull out this thing called the Z Sword. At first, I couldn't do it. But when I went Super Saiyan, it was a lot easier. But, man, it was heavy."

"How heavy could it have been? I mean, you are the strongest."-Trunks

"Yeah, right. And it was heavy because it was made from the hardest metal in the universe. But my good old father managed to break it, and this old guy who was trapped inside was released. He told me he could release my hidden potential. There was a catch, though." Gohan gets a little mad, and he also slightly blushes.

"What?"

"…My dad told him he could kiss Videl."

"He what!?" Videl exclaims in anger and surprise.

"Sorry. I got mad at him, too. Then he promised the Old Kai he could kiss Bulma instead."

"You guys were desperate, weren't you?" asks Trunks.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Videl asks angrily while crossing her arms and glaring.

"Nothing. I was-" She glares still. "Nevermind," he says, giving up. After all, he knows very well when to give up. Gohan, being oblivious, pays no attention to this.

"Anyway, after many hours of sitting in quiet meditation, my power was released, and I went to fight Majin Buu."

"How did that go?" Gohan grimaces and sighs.

"Well, it was going my way at first, but then he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo."

"Gotenks?"

"Oh, yeah. You and Goten fused-"

"Goten?"

"My little brother."

"Your little brother?!" both Trunks and Pan exclaim.

"Yeah. He was born after my dad died fighting Cell." Gohan looks down sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Gohan. I wish I could have been stronger so I could have helped you more." Gohan looks back up with a slight grin.

"It's okay. I won anyway, didn't I?" Trunks grins.

"Yeah. I only wish I could have seen it." As they reminisce, Videl and Pan stand there because they weren't at the Cell Games to know what's going on.

"Anyway, what happened next?" asks Trunks, seeing how confused the girls look.

"Basically, Buu beat me up pretty bad. Then my dad showed up, alive again, with an earring that would cause us to permanently fuse. But I dropped the earring, and Buu absorbed me. After that, I don't remember anything. Oh, before all of this, Buu killed everyone on Earth. Right after I was absorbed, I guess Vegeta showed up, and they fused. I'm not quite sure how that went, but Buu swallowed them, and they saved the rest of us from inside Buu. Then Buu blew up the planet, they saved Hercule, and teleported to the Kai's planet."

"What about you guys?"

"We died," he says rather calmly.

"Oh. Okay."

"After that, they fought long and hard on that planet. The good Buu reemerged from the old Buu and fought for a while, too. Vegeta came up with an idea to wish everyone back to life with the Namekian Dragonballs and use their energy to create a Spirit Bomb large enough to completely incinerate Buu's body since he could regenerate from any other attack. It worked, and we all went back to the Lookout. Then, four months later, which was last week, we used the Dragonballs to make everyone forget about Buu so he could live with Hercule. That pretty much summarizes the Buu incident."

"Wow. You guys have been busy." Gohan grins.

"I guess you could say that."

"But you didn't mention anything about that guy."

"Huh?" Gohan looks confused.

"He asked about Amiruso, Gohan," Videl reminds him.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. He showed up recently and told me I'm the reincarnation of the Legendary Super Saiyan chosen by three Goddesses to destroy the Triad with the help of another chosen one and that, in the future, I died, so he came to warn us. Goten brought him from the past." Trunks and Pan stare at Gohan in shock and are speechless. It gets awkward for a second before Gohan thinks of an idea. "Hey, you guys want to come to my house?" Trunks looks unsure as he quickly glances at Pan. "We can call everyone and tell them you're here. Vegeta and Bulma will be glad to see you. And you could meet the you, you should have been."

"Well…I guess we could. But not for too long."

"Great. But when Krillin shows up with Android 18, don't freak out, okay?"

"What?" he asks, confused.

"You'll see later." He looks at Gohan strangely. "If we fly, we'll get there even quicker."

"You're forgetting something, Gohan," says Videl.

"What?" He looks clueless.

"I can't fly as fast as you!"

"Oh, yeah." He thinks for a second. "Okay, put your copter away."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." While she puts her copter away, Trunks decides to put his time machine in its capsule as well. Since they're busy, Pan glances up at Gohan. He feels someone staring at him, so he looks at her, but she quickly looks away. He is then confused as Trunks and Videl come back over.

"All right, let's go," says Trunks.

"You two can go. We'll catch up in a second." They agree and take off.

"What'd you do that for?" Videl asks.

"Because this way is a lot faster."

"What way?"

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I have to get home," he says as if he is trying to justify something.

"Do what?" In a flash, he picks her up and blasts off after the other two before she can say anything.

* * *

Later on, everyone arrives at Gohan's house. Goten is ecstatic to see everyone, and Trunks pretends not to know him. The whole group stands outside of the Son house, waiting for whatever was so important they all had to drop what they were doing to come over. After all, they were just here Saturday morning for the whole Triad revelation from Amiruso. Bulma talks to Chi-Chi, trying to get her to reveal the secret. Chi-Chi, however, is as stubborn as ever and refuses to yield any information. This only proves to annoy her blue-haired friend even further.

Inside the house, Gohan is telling the two guests a few last minute things about how to act and what no to do. Trunks says he gets it and also warns Pan to behave. She gets mad but does as she is instructed. Gohan gives them both one last warning about a certain blonde android, leaving them both confused. After this, he quickly drags them out of the house and into the front yard. Everyone else is talking amongst themselves, so Gohan meekly calls out to get their attention. When they ignore his polite invitation to listen, he decides a louder approach may be necessary.

"Everyone, listen up!" Almost immediately, they all fall silent and turn to look at Gohan. He clears his throat and continues. "Okay, guys, thanks for coming over like this on a Monday."

"What's so special you're making me miss Toonami?" asks Trunks, annoyed at both missing his shows and his best friend's antics.

"Well, they are." From out behind him walks Mirai and Pan. (AN: To avoid confusion, Mirai Trunks will hereafter be referred to as just Mirai. Chibi Trunks will be Trunks. When someone addresses Mirai, however, they will call him Trunks.) The group stares for a second before they all rush over to greet Mirai. Bulma embarrasses her future son by hugging him as Vegeta smirks. When he finally is able to get his mother to release him, the others all immediately begin to confound him with a million questions. He handles them all with relative ease, and when everyone is done, Mirai asks Goku about the strange story Gohan told Pan and himself earlier.

"Yeah, isn't it weird? We were all shocked, too," Goku says.

"So it's true?" Mirai asks.

"You didn't believe me?"-Gohan

"No, it's just it seemed too…" the demi-Saiyan from the future trails off.  
"Farfetched?" Gohan finishes for him.

"Yeah."

"Well, I assure you all, it is not." Everyone looks behind and sees Amiruso walking up to the group.

"Who are you?" Mirai asks. Ami walks up to the group and looks him over carefully.

"I should be asking you that."

"Who are you to act like I'm some stranger? I've known Gohan since he was nine."

"Well, I'm Gohan's son from the past. I believe that trumps your claim."

"What?" he asks in shock. Pan looks just as surprised. Apparently in a very weird and very twisted way she has a brother. This is easily the last thing she expected when coming to visit her family.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?" Gohan asks sheepishly still not over the idea himself.

"No!" Mirai yells back.

"Oh. Sorry, guess I forgot." Mirai takes a moment to get over the revelation before introducing himself to Ami.  
"In that case, I'm sorry. My name is Trunks, and this is Pan." He motions to his fourteen-year old companion. "We're from the future. I came back to save everyone from the bleak world I was raised in."

"Oh, you're that Trunks."  
"You know about me?" he asks mildly surprised. After all, the shock from him knowing Trunks' origin pales in comparison to the fact that he's supposedly Gohan's past son.

"Yes, I found out everything about you guys when I was in another future timeline."  
"Well, I guess that explains it."

"Don't worry about him, Trunks. We were all just as shocked as you were when he first showed up," says Krillin. Mirai looks at the formerly bald, ex-monk as if he were noticing him for the first time.

"Yeah, I bet you guys were." It is here that he finally observes his one-time killer android enemy. He growls and backs up into a fighting position, fists balled and power level slowly rising.

"What's she doing here?" Everyone is confused for a few seconds, and Eighteen crosses her arms, annoyed.

"I told you not to worry about her, you guys," Gohan says.

"Yeah, she's not evil anymore. We're married now."-Krillin. Mirai looks at Krillin, once again shocked.

"You're kidding," he says as he stands up. Just then, little Marron appears in front of her father.

"Dad, what's wrong with them?" He picks her up and lets her latch onto his neck.

"You guys had a kid?!" Eighteen growls and walks away. Krillin puts his daughter down and goes after her. Mirai immediately feels bad and looks at his feet. Like his father he is not very tactful at times.

"And you tell me not to be rude," Pan says kind of scoldingly.

"Oh, well. I was a little rude when I came back and found out," Goku says, trying to make Mirai feel better.

"And we were all a little harsh when they got together, so don't worry," Bulma adds. He doesn't say anything.

"So, Trunks, how long were you guys planning on staying here?" Goku asks trying to break the silence.

"Not too long, but now it seems like you might need our help."

"No, we really don't," Ami protests their volunteering to add their power to the Z Fighters.

"Well, sure we do. The more, the merrier," Goku says in his usual cheerful and careless voice.

"What I meant is it may disrupt things to have two people from another time participate."

"There will be nothing to participate in," Vegeta says coming out for his corner by the house.

"Do not say that. The future depends upon all of you," Ami says getting a little mad.

"Ignore him. He's still being stubborn about the whole thing."-Bulma. Vegeta scowls and crosses his arms. Mirai gets in a better mood, and Krillin manages to get his wife to come back over and rejoin the group. They all talk for a little while longer, and Chi-Chi ends up having to cook for everyone. She'd ask for Bulma's help, but no one feels like dealing with food poisoning, especially since Ami says how important they'll all be. Actually, surprising everyone, the girl who came with Mirai volunteers to help out. The last thing the Son woman does is protest, and as everyone hangs out in the front yard or the living room, those two whip up a meal large enough to feed an army. After all, they do have seven (but really eight) Saiyans to feed.

When the big gathering is finally over, everyone decides to leave because, after all, it is a school night. Before they all head home, it is decided that Mirai and Pan will stay at Capsule Corp. while they are in the past. After this, everyone departs for their respective places of residence. As is the usual routine, Gohan accompanies Videl home. When he gets back to his own, the young man goes to his room to do some homework, but all he can think about is the whole situation. In a way, he envies Vegeta because he can deny and refuse to believe everything Amiruso has told them. He knows, no matter much he wishes he didn't, that it is the truth. It is a lot of pressure to put on someone, especially someone like him. All he ever wanted was to be a normal kid, but circumstances always prevented him from having his wish granted. He pushes these thoughts away because the only thing he should be worrying about is preparing and being strong enough to protect and save everyone. Deciding he's not going to be able to accomplish anything, he figures he should just go to sleep while he can before Goten comes bouncing into the room, wanting to play. Luckily, his younger sibling knows when Gohan is asleep, it is in one's best interest to leave him be. In silence he gets himself ready and goes to bed.

* * *

As Gohan is attempting to get some sleep, his enemies are doing the opposite. For many millennia, this trio has awaited the day when they would be freed to continue what they were brought into existence to do. This time, no goddess and no boy will stand in the way. The stakes are much higher, and so everything must be just right. Though, as things exist now, only two members of the Triad are "active." Complications in the past led to one member being imprisoned differently. Currently, the young-appearing man is awaiting trial in a Galaxy Police prison for the death of an officer and many other crimes that would make the lovely space pirate living with Tenchi and the gang gape at. Of course, her crimes were forced as she was under a type of mind control at the time.

In a fairly midsized room, one of the two is awake. He and his partner arrived home to their headquarters just a few short hours ago, much faster than any of the mere mortals who gave chase. Being an evil being comes with many powers that are very convenient. On Akitahome's mind remains only one thing, or person to be exact. It's been only a few short days since they both watched him die at the hands of one of the only two that can destroy him and the others. Now the emptiness is felt everywhere, especially since Zel left for Earth with Nuritare and can't provide any joking or other antics. Though usually annoying, right now it would be very much welcomed. Even this being who is the epitome of evil must actually try to keep his emotions that no one would suspect he even possessed at all in check.

As quickly as he thinks about how much he misses the young man, he must dismiss his sadness because he really has no right to be upset when the person whom he meant everything to is no doubt awake the same as he is. No one's talked about it much, and he seems as unwilling as anyone else to bring up the topic of Ameshi. Though they are not truthfully brothers in the genetic sense of the word, his feelings are the same as one's would be toward a family member. It may seem strange that a being bent on taking over and destroying the universe would make such close connection with anyone, and it confuses Akitahome just as much. Ameshi confided many things in him, and they talked like actual brothers might. It is how he learned of the young man's true feelings about the one he left behind. Simple observation led him to discover her feelings were the same.

Suddenly, the man can't stand sitting down anymore. Movement is required now, and the only way to get the deceased man out of his mind is to walk around. He never did much care for sitting around, anyway. Tomosuki was always the one who enjoyed the diplomatic part of their occupation, but he would much rather prefer to be in action. As he walks down the long and overly decorated hall, he decides he would like to spend some quality time with the fresh air of the peaceful Earthlike planet. With this set destination in mind, he walks out the door. The light from both moons shines down upon him as the air remains cool. Not a single branch sways as there is no breeze. In a curious way, this all-evil being feels tranquil where he is standing though the need to venture further into the darkness of the woods nearby ultimately calls him more strongly than the desire to bathe in the pale light.

The walk to where he is headed is short, which is curious because he had no exact destination to begin with. When he gets to an open clearing where the light from the three moons once again bathes everything in its pale glow, he finds he isn't the only person there. A little surprised that she is still up when it's so late at night, he stares at her for a few seconds before realizing she probably couldn't sleep, the same as him. Silently he watches her, not really wishing to disrupt the quiet solitude she probably came out here to seek. In the end, he figures they may actually need each other, and so he walks over beside her without so much as a hello or other greeting. She doesn't look over at him and continues to stare at the sky. She hasn't done that in a long while, even before she and Ameshi went to Earth.

"At least I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he says finally with a bare amount of humor in his tone. She doesn't say anything. "Why'd you come all the way out here?" he asks a little curious.

"I got sick of Tomosuki checking on me every five minutes." Of course, that may sound strange to someone who doesn't know them very well. After all, the leader of the evilest and vilest creations ever made should not concern himself with the well being of normal, disposable people. It confuses Tomosuki as much as it does anyone else, though.

"He's just concerned, as am I."

"Don't be," she says shortly. He doesn't say anything else since she obviously doesn't wish to be bothered. Then again, he knows what she's doing. Ever since they watched their unfortunate close friend die, she's been even more quiet and snippety than normal for reasons that are obvious, even to someone who doesn't know them. As he gathered from certain times of Ameshi teasing her, this has always been a habit when she wants someone to go away and leave her alone.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this, would he?" She doesn't say anything in response to that either, and he turns to leave her alone as he knows she wants, even forsaking his own desire to be out here. She also turns around to say one more thing to him but finds she cannot voice anything for the other emotions have taken over. Aki takes no notice of this nor does he take notice of the quiet sound of a choked-back sob as he walks away rather quickly to his quarters for some sleep. She, instead of going also as she wants instead of staying at the spot where she and Ameshi spent some last-minute time together, finds herself now sitting on the grass, once more feeling very alone.

* * *

End of chapter two.

I know it was longer than the first, but as I said, everything needed to be done in this one. Next time around Gohan will finally meet the other who shares the same destiny. That's right, Tenchi and the gang finally make their appearance. It will definitely be interesting, right? That song, by the way, is by Sarina Paris, who was very popular in my group about five years ago. It's a good CD to hear when you're down because it brings you right back up.

Thanks for reading and please drop a review.


	3. Friendship III

This is the third chapter finally. In case anyone reads this story still, I apologize for taking forever. School gets in the way, and so does having to work part time. I know how much it sucks when you like a story that never gets finished, and I don't want to be on of those people. Hopefully with break coming in a few weeks I can get more on the ball. Until then, I hope this is enjoyable enough.

* * *

The next day at school, Gohan runs down the crowded passageway that is the hall to get to the bathroom before the bell to his next class rings. With his in-between class crime fighting as the Great Saiyaman, he's earned an unfortunate reputation for never coming back to class once he is dismissed. While Sharpener, Erasa, and their other friend know about his identity, they have not spilled the beans to everyone. Gohan had to wonder why, especially about Sharpener. Erasa's a nice girl, but the jock would do anything to hamper the young demi-Saiyan. Turns out it was under threat of physical violence from his partner in crime fighting that is keeping the blonde's mouth closed. As for the other boy who knows, hearing about the threat to Sharpener is working by extension. With that single objective of reaching the bathroom in his mind, he rushes past people, bumping into some and shoving others.

In the midst of the same crowd walks another boy who is also in somewhat of a hurry. Today is his first day at this new school, and he has yet to get used to the schedule and layout. His appearance is slightly different than the other kids around here with short spiky black hair and a small ponytail at the back. It looks more like a few pieces of hair that he tied back together it's so small. Usually he'd wear a uniform to school, so his clothes are somewhat nice, not like the casual attire some males are wearing or the clothes some girls are barely wearing. As he turns the corner, Gohan, who is still in a frenzy to get to the restroom, runs right into the lost young man. With a loud thud, both hit the tile floor, and the new student drops his schedule and his binder and notebook on the ground. Gohan, realizing what he's done, apologizes profusely as he picks up the dropped items.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay." Gohan hands the young man his things, and they look at each other, their eyes locking for a moment or two as a strange stare is passed between them.

"Have we met before?" Gohan asks, feeling the strangest state of dé-jà-vu.

"I don't think so. I'm new here. My name's Tenchi Masaki," the stranger replies very politely and friendlily. Trying to get over that feeling from a second ago, he introduces himself as well.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan Son." At that, Tenchi's calm face changes to something else though Gohan isn't sure exactly what that is. Suddenly, Tenchi stands up, and Gohan follows confusedly.

"I'm sorry. I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you." With that, Tenchi takes off in the direction he was headed before his seemingly destined meeting with Gohan. Gohan watches after him for a little bit before he's tapped on the shoulder from behind. When he turns, he sees Videl staring at him with a weird look of "What are you doing?" Laughing nervously, he scratches the back of his head sporting the famous Son Grin that every male in his family seems to posses.

"Hey, Videl." She still stares at him strangely, but before she can ask any questions, the bell signaling the start of third period resounds in the halls as students rush to get to the rooms. His mouth drops open as he yells, "No!!"

"What's wrong?" she asks as she looks at him worriedly.

"I didn't get to go to the restroom!" She facefaults while he remains dead serious.

"Calm down, Gohan. Class is only fifty minutes, and then it's lunch." At that, he seems to calm down a little and sighs. He can somehow manage to wait. Anything is better than a call home to his mother about his tardiness and chronic bathroom use. She still stares at him bemused. "Is something wrong?" With another Son smile, he assures her nothing is. Silently glaring at him for using the one look she could never question or resist, she accepts this answer, and they both head on over to the class they have together, which just so happens to be history.

As they walk into the silent classroom, the teacher interrupts his taking attendance to look at them along with the entire class. The older man questions their reason for being late, and they don't really have one. So, as one might imagine, the class gives them looks and "oohs" and such. Both are excused for being late just this once, they head on up to their seats near Videl's blond best friend Erasa and the annoying stalker she has named Sharpener, forcing back embarrassment. From his seat behind the four friends, Zander grins at the pair.

When the teacher finishes role call, he announces they have a new student. He mentions to them the young man is transferring from Okayama and warns them all to be polite or else. After this, he motions for the guy to come in, and in walks none other than Tenchi.

"This is Tenchi Masaki." He waves slightly. "Make him feel at home, or you'll have double homework and a pop quiz tomorrow." He turns toward Tenchi. "You may sit near Gohan there. He's one of our top students, so he should be able to help you if need it. Gohan, raise your hand." With a thank you, Tenchi heads up to his seat, where Gohan's hand sticks out like a sore thumb. Quietly, he slips into the seat, and the teacher begins the day's instruction: the causes behind the Second World War.

Tenchi, being new here and all, has not yet checked out any textbooks, so he nervously looks at Gohan, who is studying intently and taking too many notes. Hesitantly, he taps the young man's arm, and Gohan looks up from his reading at him.

"Would you mind sharing your book with me? I haven't checked any out yet."

"Sure," he says with a grin and moves the book over so it is situated between the two of them. With a thank you, Tenchi begins to also read the assigned text.

For the next forty-five or so minutes, they continue to read with Gohan a little confused at the strange way Tenchi is acting and sitting and Tenchi trying not to look up and stare at the guy he's sharing a textbook with. Never in a million years would he have guessed it would be so easy to find the other One, as Washu put it the other day. Though by looking at him, Gohan appears pretty scrawny and weak. Of course, that's what Videl and Sharpener thought, and then he turned out to be the young man with super strength saving the city numerous times each day. Tenchi may not know this about him, but he did learn by living with all of those crazy girls that you shouldn't judge someone by how they look. "Never judge a book by its cover, Tenchi" is what his grandfather used to tell him. Good thing he's so wise.

As Videl happened to mention before class began, the bell would ring in fifty more minutes, and then they would be released for lunch or whatever they chose to do with their spare time. Sure enough, this routine is uninterrupted. The bell sounds throughout the school, and the students stand up and excuse themselves as the teacher reminds them of their homework while they practically run out the door. Gohan packs up his things a little bit slower since he was too preoccupied with his note taking to have the foresight to pack up like everyone else. Videl impatiently awaits her best friend as she stares at him with her arms crossed, her typical pose. He slings his bag on his shoulder and looks at her with another one of the grins she can't resist. Almost instantly, her anger and annoyance disappears, and she turns away to walk out before she starts acting stupid or something else embarrassing. Both walk down the stairs of the large room that looks more like a university classroom than a high school one. Before they have the chance to actually leave, Gohan notices Tenchi seems rather lost as he stares at his schedule. Being as nice as he is, Gohan asks the forlorn young man if he needs any help.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what lunch I have. No one told me." Gohan takes the schedule from him and studies it intently.

"You have this lunch like we do. Would you like to eat with us?"

"Well, I'm actually waiting to see if my two friends have this lunch." Suddenly, two high-pitched female voices resonate through the halls. Gohan, Videl, and Tenchi turn to look and see two girls shoving their way rudely through the crowd and toward the group of three. As they approach, Tenchi gives them a look that tells them to calm down and not act up.

Not many minutes later do Zander, Sharpener, and Erasa walk up to the other group. They all introduce themselves to each other and seem to get along pretty well. Zander, however, looks at the three new members of the perpetually growing group suspiciously. No one else seems to notice his strange stares their way as they head outside to sit under their normal tree and eat their meals. Erasa does her usual flirting with poor Tenchi as he tries to fend off the glares of Ryoko and Ayeka, all the while hoping they don't lash out and attack the poor girl. During this thirty-minute break period, the group seems to bond over average teenage conversation topics. That is, of course, until Gohan brings up a joke about a certain twentieth century leader who employed passive resistance and lived in India. The punch line named Gandhi a "super calloused fragile mystic hexed with halitosis." Sharpener, though he may look like a dolt who has only looks going for him (and that isn't even saying much), knows a lot about history since it supposedly runs in his family and points out to Gohan that the joke is politically incorrect. Gohan takes offense to this and asks Videl to back him up, but all she does is shrug and continue her conversation with Erasa and Ayeka. Tenchi, now not feeling so weird about being with these new friends, agrees with Sharpener on this. One should not make jokes concerning someone of such greatness. Apparently, everyone has lost their sense of humor but Gohan.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a stuffed animal looking like a raggedy old cow comes flying through the air, ending its trajectory by hitting the bottle of Vanilla Coke Sharpener bought earlier. The cap, though, isn't on the bottle, and the impact from the flying farm animal reacts poorly with the carbonation in the sugar water. The end result is a spraying stream of the bubbly beverage spewing in every direction and getting those who are in the vicinity of the stream wet. The ones who were lucky enough to miss the soda shower point and laugh. Sharpener, Videl, and Ayeka scowl as Gohan points at Videl holding his stomach while trying to control his laughter. Ryoko, of course, laughs at the princess, and poor Ayeka can't even do anything to retaliate. That's okay, though. She can get her revenge later. Sharpener frowns as Erasa pokes him and laughs.

By a tree, Tetsuya stares at the "idiots" as they laugh about a spilt soda and a stuffed cow. The shade from the leaves above casts a shadow on his face, making his menacing appearance that much more intense. _'Idiots,' _he thinks as Zander glances back at him before rejoining in their laughter. Tetsuya growls under his breath and turns to walk away, pausing only as he feels a familiar ki flare up somewhere far away, then disappear just as quickly. Shrugging it off, he heads toward the entrance of the school since the bell is due to ring any second now anyway.

* * *

At the fabled Capsule Corp., the family goes on about their day as normal save for their two guests. Lunch will be in a little bit, much to the Saiyans' pleasing. Vegeta and Mirai are currently sparring in the gravity room, building up both of their appetites. The young Trunks is visiting Goten, meaning one less mouth to feed at this meal. They all may tease Bulma about not being a great cook, but she does a pretty good job, just not one comparable to Chi-Chi. Lately, though, the Saiyan prince has actually had less of his normal appetite, which his lovely mate is thankful for. She'd inquire about it, but she knows his answer would be nothing, and then he'd go off on his "Damn woman never leaves me alone" speech. Besides, she figures it probably has something to do with the upcoming major threat to the universe that only Gohan and another boy can stop.

Instead, she has a little chat with Pan about nothing real specific. After all, this girl from the future doesn't seem like she has too much to talk about. Bulma then decides to force a conversation on her.

"So, how'd you meet Trunks?" she asks casually as she takes a sip of her tea.

"He knew my dad a while ago," she replies. That answers her question, though it is not completely truthful. She can't exactly tell anyone about her true heritage, though and risk never coming to exist in this time. The past-future her deserves to be happy on this peaceful Earth.

"Really?" she questions, now highly interested. "Do I know him? In the future, I mean."

"Yeah, you did. He died when I was only a year old, though." She stops here, not wishing to give anymore hints to her father's identity. For some reason, though, she continues on with her explanation. She doesn't quite know why. Maybe it's because she's felt so alone in talking about it. No one really knows how much she wishes she could have known him, even if she has talked to her family and future Bulma about it. They all got to know the young man, and all she has is stories and some pictures from him as a boy. Not even the wrath this will incur from Mirai can stop her. "He never had time for anything in between fighting the androids and training Trunks. I never saw him, and I never knew him, but Trunks told me a lot about him. Is he as great as everyone said in this time, too? " At the mention of her son's name, the sensei he loved and looked up to as a brother comes into her mind. Although she's not the Bulma who lost Gohan in the future and had to see her son suffer so much agony, she can still feel the same emotions.

"Yes. Gohan's as great as Trunks told you." At that, Pan smiles.

"That's good. It'd it be really disappointing for me to find out he was some bum who can't fight worth anything."

"He is," says a gruff voice from behind. Both females turn to look at Vegeta as he walks into the kitchen, no doubt in search of his lunch.

"Vegeta, be nice," Bulma scolds her mate. "Gohan's more powerful than you are, and he's more important, too."

"Not that damn legend again, woman. Kakkarot's first brat is no legendary warrior. No "Legend of the Triad" exists in any Saiyan history bank."

"So monkeys can't keep good records. Big deal." He scowls at the term monkey but continues toward the fridge to take out supplies for a monster sandwich. Training with one's future son can really deplete your energy. The prince doesn't even seem to care that Pan was asking about Gohan, which is fine by her. She'd rather Vegeta didn't know because Mirai may find out. Then she would be in major trouble with her sensei. Suddenly, though, he says something else. "Your dimwit father has gone soft in these peaceful times, brat." Pan slightly gasps at the fact that he figured it out. "Don't be so surprised. Your ki is too similar to Gohan's for you not to be related."

"Please don't tell anyone else. Trunks is gonna kill me anyway because you guys know." Bulma smiles at the teenage girl in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it'd be pretty mean to subject you to Chi-Chi's pampering and fussing over her granddaughter." Pan breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Can I guess who your mom is, though?"

"Uh…" She looks a little nervous about that.

"It's Hercule's kid, woman. Can you not see the obvious resemblance? You spend too much time staring at that damn computer all day that your eyesight's really going." He pulls out a few packs of lunchmeat along with lettuce and cheese.

"It must be since I ever thought you were good-looking." Though his face is buried behind a mountain of lunchmeat and bread, she knows he's scowling at her retort. Pan can't help but laugh at the pair. Trunks told her some stories about his mom and dad from the past, but seeing the real thing is most definitely more amusing. Bulma looks back at Pan. "Ignore Veggie. He's been a grump ever since he found out Gohan was the legendary Super Saiyan. I think he's jealous."

"Woman!" he protests from behind his sandwich. "I am not jealous of the spawn of Kakarott."

"Dad's jealous of Gohan?" Mirai asks as he walks into the room. He, too, has become hungry from training in the modified gravity room. Vegeta growls as he glares at everyone and everything. The entire world's pissing him off right now, so it would be wise not to mess with him. Pan shrugs, and so her sensei lets it go in favor of eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan, a house that recently lost three of its members is unnervingly silent. Young Sasami works diligently in the kitchen preparing a meal for the members who still dwell here. Ryo-ohki is with her, of course. In the closet laboratory sits Washu. Once again she's found herself in a little research project. Cracking the database at the Galaxy Police has proved harder than she thought it would be. That, however, is not enough to deter her from her quest as she types in more commands, hoping to break the encryption and get past the security. Strange it is that the greatest scientific genius can't get past something so simple. Washu ignores that, though. If the Jurai Royal Family wants to keep it secret that bad, they must go to some extreme lengths to ensure security. Really doesn't bother her since, in her younger days, she's done more tricky things than this.

Suddenly interrupting her from her typing and thinking is the opening of her lab door. Without even looking up, she tells Mihoshi to get out now or else. The door doesn't open again, signaling someone left. Instead, someone walks up next to her. With an annoyed expression, she looks over, only to see Tenchi's kind grandfather. She immediately feels a little bad for her rudeness.

"I apologize, Lord Katsuhito. I didn't know it was you." He takes a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Washu. I know how Miss Mihoshi bothers you." The scientist mumbles something that the long lost prince doesn't hear, and he asks her what he came in to inquire about. "Washu, you have all the files on Tenchi still, don't you?" Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, she looks at him.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking a look at them." For a second, Washu doesn't say anything. It is a strange request, after all. No one has ever looked at the files of the young heir to the throne before, and no one has even expressed interest in them.

"Of course, Lord Katsuhito." She turns back to her computer and types in some different commands, not forgetting to close her search box down first. She doesn't want anyone, especially him, to see what she's been up to. A few seconds later, a new dialogue box appears with all of the files containing any and all data she has of Tenchi. "This is all of it," she says as she looks over at him.

"Thank you, Washu. By the way, Sasami said lunch was almost ready, and she wanted me to tell you." She loses her seriousness rather quickly at the thought of food.

"Good. All this work makes ya hungry, that's for sure." Katsuhito simply stares at her, and she takes the obvious hint that he wants her to leave by doing so. Besides, like she mentioned before, she's hungry, and Sasami's cooking is always delicious. Leaving him alone, she heads out of her lab and into the kitchen. Katsuhito, meanwhile, stares at the computer screen intently, not noticing Washu's suspicious glance as she exits.

* * *

A few more hours more go by, and before any of the students realize it, the school day is over. As the annoying teens walk away in miscellaneous directions, Gohan's group strides slowly while holding a conversation. The topic seems to be a certain putty that most little kids play with and even experiment in eating. Play Doh was always fun, and now it provides the group of seventeen year olds some entertainment as well. They all stop at the spot they split up in front of the school and look at each other in silence.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," says Zander as he looks at the group.

"Yeah, we should get going. After all of that homework Mr. Takahama gave us in history, I need to get home," says Tenchi sounding more like Gohan.

"See ya guys later then." Erasa winks at Tenchi, and Ryoko and Ayeka growl. A quick glance from the prince calms them down. She and Sharpener leave the group to head for the student parking lot, and Zander also bids adieu as he leaves. All that's left now are Gohan and Videl. Also left behind is a heavy silence. Interrupting this silence is the beep of Videl's police watch.

"I'm here, Chief," she responds quickly.

("Videl, there's some kind of problem on Fifth. Two unidentified young men are demanding Saiyaman.)" Gohan looks at her a bit startled, and she looks at him. With a silent agreement, Videl informs the police chief they'll be right there. After that, they hide between to transform in secret. Granted most people know Videl is the one in the costume accompanying Saiyaman, but only their three friends from school know he is the one wearing green and red. Quickly they take off for their destination, which happens to be just a few blocks away from the school.

Tenchi and his two friends walk along at adecent pace, anxious to get home and report to Washu. The street they're on now is just near the area that's been blocked of by the police. All looking at each other in interest, they run over across the street and join the crowd. So far, nothing violent has happened.

"What is going on?" Ayeka asks as she tries to look over the shoulder of a very tall man.

"Like we know," Ryoko answers. The princess turns to the pirate.

"Ryoko-"

"Both of you calm down," Tenchi warns them. They glare but listen as the situation is more interesting. Surprisingly enough, Tenchi has been able to keep them both in line so far.

Suddenly, two strangely dressed people drop down from the sky in the middle of the altercation. The police on the scene look relieved as Saiyaman One and Two go through their pose routine. The Masaki gang looks at each other, all three thinking how lame the two are. Tenchi, however, gets a strange feeling from the one in the green suit though he has no idea why. He watches and listens intently. The man who isn't standing there glaring at the two superheroes walks calmly forward to the unknown Gohan and Videl. Gohan speaks now.

"I heard you wish to speak to me," he says in his Saiyaman voice.

"Yes, that is correct," he answers. "My name is Keisuke, and I am here to ask a favor of you."

"Well, what is it already?" Gohan asks growing impatient, though he does not know why. "Some of us have homework to do." At that, Videl slaps her helmet-covered forehead. Gohan quickly realizes his dumb blunder and clears his throat. "I mean…there is other crime that needs preventing. So out with it, my good sir." Now Videl hangs her head at his corny line. Gohan, however, thinks it's rather cool.

"Yes, yes, of course. My mistress wishes to speak with you."

"Mistress?" he asks intrigued. The usually innocent mind of the half-Saiyan fills with thoughts that are anything but innocent. He shakes it off quickly, though, before anyone, especially Videl, notices.

"Yes. If she could have a moment of your time, it would be greatly appreciated." Gohan looks to Videl for an answer, and she simply shrugs.

"He's asking you, not me." He looks back at the man as he thinks about it. Who would want to speak with him? Who even knows his true identity save for a few friends and the Z gang? Suddenly he realizes this must be connected to the whole Triad situation. Their garb also gives them away as not being from Earth. They appear to be tied in with royalty or at least someone of high influence and power. Since he wishes to know everything he can about this legend, preferably from another source besides Amiruso, he comes to only one conclusion in his mind.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt." The man, Keisuke, smiles. The other he is with, however, suddenly takes a turn for the violent side.

"Why'd you have to agree?!" he yells angrily. The Saiymen look at him in confusion, and Tenchi does also. Ayeka turns to him.

"Lord Tenchi, I think that man is familiar," she says referring to Keisuke. "The other man is, too."

"Really?" he asks in interest.

"Yes. He reminds me of someone the Jurai Royal Family has requested the assistance of in the past."

"C'mon, Princess, you really expect us to believe that some royal loser is here on Earth?" Ryoko asks.

"She could be right, Ryoko. Maybe they came here for me and that guy Gohan."

"Yes, and that must mean he is Gohan," Ayeka deduces. They all turn back to the scene with this in mind.

"Why'd you have to agree?!" the other man asks again. "You will cause destruction to us all!!" Gohan looks at Videl a little worried. The man powers up as a white aura surrounds his muscular form, and he leaps at Gohan with all his power and speed. Although a bit surprised, Gohan easily blocks the man's advances. Videl watches the scene, not knowing what to do. Tenchi looks at the girls, and they look at him. They don't see Zander and Tetsuya walk up to the crowd, though they are trying to be inconspicuous. Tetsuya does not want the two young men or any of their friends to notice and maybe start piecing things together. That is the last thing they need so early in the game. Hopefully they can keep up the charade up for a little while longer. After all, they only need a month more before the plans come to fruition and the universe faces another threat never before experienced, even in the past when the Three were first born.

"Saiyaman, watch out!" someone yells from behind. In actuality, this someone is Zander, but with all of the other sound, it's impossible to tell. Gohan looks behind him and sees Keisuke flying at the dueling pair with an energy blast in hand. Gohan knocks the man he's currently engaged in a fistfight with away and takes to blocking this man's advance. Seeing his comrade fall and realizing what Gohan may think, he stops his path.

"I am sorry for Tatara's behavior, my friend-"

"Don't call me your friend," Gohan glares at him. Without either noticing, Tatara gets up and moves over to Videl, catching the female martial artist off guard by grabbing her. She immediately struggles to get away from him, but it fails as he uses his given power to render her unable to move. With only one option, she resorts to calling out to Gohan. Hearing her voice say Saiyaman, he turns to see her in his grasp. Gohan growls slightly like Vegeta would. "Let her go," he says calmly with an even amount of a warning and a command.

"And let you destroy everything? No, I cannot allow that."

"Tatara, what is the problem?" asks his partner. He turns to Keisuke.

"You heard what Our Lady said. He will be the end of us all." He narrows his eyes suddenly. "Now she dies." He forms a small energy blast in his hand and holds it like a gun to Videl. In a flash, Gohan teleports behind him and kicks the young man in the back, causing him to release his grip on the second superhero and go flying forward. Keisuke shakes his head as Gohan looks at him for an explanation.

"I am sorry for his actions, but you must believe me when I tell you we mean you no harm."

"Oh, really? It looked to me like your little buddy was about to blast her head off. "

"He has the wrong idea about you." From out of nowhere, an energy blast flies at Tenchi and his two friends. Gohan sees this and quickly counters by sending one of his own to destroy the other. He doesn't take the time to think about why they may be targeted.

"Stay back," Gohan tells Videl calmly as he walks forward, only to stop in front of Keisuke. The boys stare at each other for a few seconds before Gohan punches him hard in the stomach. With a grunt, he holds his abdomen and falls to his knees in obvious pain.

"What was that for?" he manages to mutter.

"No one messes with the people I care about." He looks up at Gohan with a small look of shock. That tone he has not heard in centuries, and he knows exactly what it means as he closes his eyes.

"You really are the One." Gohan loses his malevolence and instead looks down on the poor soul in confusion.

"You know who I am?" He doesn't say anything in response to that, and Gohan once again gets angry. "Answer me. Or are you too scared to speak?" He still refuses to say a word. "Fine. I guess this is how you want things to be. I'd tell you not to mess with me again, but there won't be a next time." At that comment, he looks up at Gohan a bit frightened. He forms an energy blast in the palm of his hand and points it down.

"No, please don't," he tries to protest and save his life.

Seeing his friend in danger and feeling the immense anger he has at the chosen one, Tatara takes the only action he can and rushes the Saiyan superhero. Gohan has enough time to react by turning and hurling the energy at the young man. Somehow it misses and flies into the sky. All Tatara has in mind is getting his friend out of harms' way, which he does by dragging him away from Gohan. He turns to the pair with the intent on taking care of the problem so that no one gets hurt here today. Quickly he shoots another blast, this time hitting Keisuke and ending his life in a flash. The crowd as well as Videl looks at him in shock. Never in the last five months of their friendship has she seen him so cold and heartless, and it scares her now to know that side does exist, even if it came out to save people.

Tatara, however, looks at what is left of his friend in anger and sadness. Clenching his fists as he looks at Gohan, he decides to avenge his fallen ally. Instead of going after Gohan, though, he looks behind him at Tenchi and the girls. They're totally vulnerable right now because Tenchi would not risk exposure in an open place, and the girls would not be able to do anything, either. Tenchi would not let them. With a smirk, he runs over and, with an energy blade drawn (which surprises many spectators), slashes at the Jurain's jacket in a challenge. Ryoko gets angry and goes to attack this enemy before Ayeka stops the girl in her tracks with a simple move of grabbing her by the shirt. The pirate looks back and glares at her rival, but Ayeka remains stern in her look as well. Tenchi maneuvers his way from the man and the girls and over to a conveniently placed wooden sword. Blinking in almost confusion, he quickly grabs it and faces his foe once more. Tatara grins, then lets his sword materialize into a solid weapon so they can fight fairly. He may seem evil, but he has his honor still and will only take revenge the fair way

Gohan, Videl, Ryoko, and Ayeka watch their classmate and friend along with all of the other people in the crowd as they match each other move for move. It seems like no one can win since they're so even, but a loud sound cracks the almost silence as everyone releases their breath simply because of shock. The young man, with eyes wide in shock, falls to the street and lies motionless as a pool of red forms around him. Tenchi looks down in shock, knowing he didn't do this. The guilt still comes, though, and it's almost as powerful as it was when he accidentally took Ameshi's life at home. Everyone looks around for the apparent sniper since it would take great aim to hit such a fast moving target. Tenchi drops his weapon and walks over to his friends as they also look around in confusion. Someone has a quick eye and advanced ki control to have shot him from a distance like this. Deciding now would be a good time to take control of the situation, Great Saiyaman walks into the middle of the mess and begins to clear everyone with the help of his partner. Still recoiling in shock, Ayeka leads Tenchi away as Ryoko looks around for the person who did this since, with her powers, she may have a better chance of finding them. What she does manage to see is a young man with dark hair quickly turning around and leaving the area as fast as he can. His presence is familiar, but he leaves too quickly for her to be able to place him. With suspicion, she turns and follows her friends.

When the crowd is gone and the police have started their crime scene investigating, the Saiya-Team goes off to the side to talk with each other over the last ten minute's events. Gohan removes his glasses while she takes the "trash can" off her head. He stares at the floor in shock and shame for letting himself take that man's life like he did. She notices and doesn't know what to say herself. Never did she think she would see him so cruel and merciless. He assured the police he would talk to them later about this so they can officially collect his statement, but he really doesn't want to talk to anyone, even Videl. Instead of bringing this up, she thinks of something else.

"Gohan, the guy that the man attacked…." That gets his attention, and he looks up.

"What about him?" he asks, wondering if she noticed the same thing he did.

"That was Tenchi, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. And the girls were Ryoko and Ayeka."

"I wonder what they were doing here," she ponders out loud.

"Yeah, that was kind of strange how they were attacked out of everyone else." He begins to make some connections, but before this gets too far, Videl interrupts him.

"At least they weren't hurt, I guess." He blinks himself back into reality and grins at her.

"Yeah, well, we are the best super heroes in town." She stares at him for a second, then she smiles at him also. Suddenly, a beep begins to sound, and they look around for the source. Gohan quickly realizes it's his alarm on his watch. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaims as he looks at his watch. "I'm late, and Mom's gonna kill me!" With a quick good-bye, he blasts off with his glasses back on. He still needs to talk to the police, but like they would find or even catch him. Besides, anyone can attest to the fact it was self-defense. He'll just deal with it later. She stares after him for a few seconds, then decides she should go also. Her dad will begin to get annoyed that she's late, though he knows she's with Gohan. Of course, that's the problem. He may seem like a dolt and like he's stupid, but he is not oblivious to the fact that his little girl really cares about the boy whom he stole credit from seven years ago. Of course, she doesn't know this and simply thinks he's annoying and overprotective of his only daughter.

As Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka walk along away from the scene of fighting and death, they have a little discussion of everything they just witnessed.

"Wow, I can't believe we've already met and become friends with Gohan," Tenchi says in wonder.

"Yes, it is quite lucky," Ayeka adds. Ryoko just crosses her arms and stares ahead, kicking a rock.

"It's too convenient, if you ask me."

"Well, Ryoko, we didn't ask you." She looks over at the princess but doesn't say a word. Tenchi laughs silently to himself. Usually Ryoko would attempt to give the princess a good thrashing, but since he told them both to behave, they have for the most part. Ryoko has, surprisingly enough, been the best, and Tenchi thinks he may have a chat with Ayeka about some of the minor things he's noticed she does to Ryoko. It is only fair, after all.

* * *

All right, some interesting things happened in this chapter. I hope no one will find anything out of character, and even if someone does, I promise I have an explanation. If you want to know, you'll just have to keep reading won't you?


	4. Friendship IV

Chapter four of part one is now up for your reading pleasure. After this I promise it gets more exciting and actually into what in the universe is going on. Now that I am free from school for a month, I'll have some time to type and revise. Until then, I hope this suffices.

* * *

Gohan flies along silently with the wind rushing past him. His dark, spiky hair flies in every direction, which doesn't bother him in the least. After the events that ensued when school was released, he can't help but think about the young men who attacked them all. In the past, he has only taken the life of one being, and that was only because Cell would have destroyed the world and the rest of the universe if he had been allowed to continue existing. These young men were no threat compared to Cell, though, so why he felt the need to end their lives is beyond him. The guilt comes in full force as he tries not to think about it.

A picture of Videl pops into his mind now, and he knows why he did what he did. They were a threat to her. If anything ever happened to her, he isn't sure what he would do besides blame it on himself. Of course, he would do the same thing if anyone else he cared about was threatened…wouldn't he? Sure, she's important to him more so than he ever would have guessed she would have been when they first met, but he cares about his family in the same way. These thoughts rampage through his mind and won't leave him at peace for a few minutes before he is rescued by the sight of his home. Almost relieved even though now he must face homework, Goten, and his mother, he floats to the ground and walks inside.

Upon entrance, no one greets him, and he becomes confused because either his brother is there to ask how his day went and beg Gohan to play, or his mother questions him about his classes and Videl. A low rumble from his stomach alerts him that it wants food, so he heads to the refrigerator to dig out leftovers since they're the easiest to make. On the fridge under the magnet Goten made when he was four for Gohan's birthday is a note. He arches an eyebrow in interest and picks it up.

"Gohan,

Mom told me to write you a note cuz we went to Trunkses house. She says we'll be back later…" The note goes on to talk about toys and training and fighting, and it ends with, "See ya. Love, Goten." After deciphering the seven-year old's handwriting, he grins to himself at the thought of the pranks his brother and the boy's eight-year old best friend will have fun pulling. He puts the note on the table, grabs his snack and eats it, and heads into his room to change into his blue training gi.

Just as he's walking outside, Amiruso comes walking up to the house, looking like he got a good workout since he's dirty and his hair is matted with sweat. They stop upon reaching each other, and Gohan crosses his arms.

"Hey, Gohan," he greets friendlily as he brushes himself off in a feeble attempt to make himself look better.

"Hi." They go over and take a seat at the outdoor table where Videl had her first meal with the Son family a few months ago.

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today?" Ami asks in a cheerful manner. Gohan looks down at the table, once more feeling guilty as he remembers the events of after school.

"Yeah, I killed someone," he states rather bluntly. Ami looks shocked.

"What do you mean? What happened?" It takes a few seconds before he begins his explanation since he is obviously still having problems with his earlier actions.

"School had just gotten out, and after we all parted ways-"

"Who's we all?" he interrupts, appearing more interested in the group than the reason why Gohan is so distraught.

"Well, there's Videl, Sharpener and Erasa, Zander, me, and three transfer students who started today."

"What were their names?" he presses further.

"Why does that matter?" he asks confused.

"It's just something from the future." Gohan reluctantly accepts the explanation.

"Their names were Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka." Ami makes no expression to the answer, and Gohan continues his story. "After we all split up, Videl got a call that two guys holding up traffic wanted to see Saiyaman, so we headed over. When we got there, they introduced themselves as Keisuke and Tatara and wanted me to go with them to see "their lady"."

"It's a good thing you didn't go," he says gravely.

"Why?"

"Because they wanted you dead."

"But Keisuke was insisting that it was for the good of everyone."

"Oh, and people never lie, right?" he says with an attitude. Gohan ignores him, though.

"Well, his friend Tatara got mad and attacked Videl. I killed Keisuke, and the other attacked Tenchi and the girls. They fought until I guess a sniper took him out from somewhere."

"So they're dead then?"

"Yes, because of me," he replies sadly. Ami doesn't say anything in response to that as he stares at Gohan. The young savior must feel terrible because he's supposed to save lives, not end them. Then again, it was in the defense of his friend and the spectators. Killing is never okay, but in this case, it was justified. It will still remain heavy on the young man's mind, though. "Videl's okay, and so are the others, at least," he continues.

"So what else has you down?" Gohan looks up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that something else is bothering you." Gohan once again pauses before answering.

"It's just…I was thinking on the way home…the people I love and care about or even know are in danger."

"But they always have been, even before this." Gohan can't believe the seemingly cold attitude he's displaying.

"…Yeah. I guess you're right." He stands up quickly without looking at Ami and simply informs him he's going to go train. It's always been a way to relieve stress, and with the threat coming up, he needs all the practice he can get.

* * *

At Capsule Corp., the Son family visits the Vegeta-Briefs one like they informed Gohan in the note. In the front yard the guys are sparring while their boys do the same. It's their idea of catching up. Mirai watches little him, and Pan watches everyone's style, taking in tips on how to improve herself. In the kitchen the moms sit and talk over coffee and tea. Chi-Chi is currently complaining of how's Gohan's training is getting in the way of his studies and relationship with Videl that has yet to progress past the best friend stage. Bulma laughs slightly at that, and Chi-Chi looks at her in confusion and anger.  
"What's so funny?" Bulma stops upon hearing that tone, not wanting to incur her wrath.

"Oh, nothing." Now the younger woman looks suspicious about something.

"You know something I don't."

"No, I don't."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chi-Chi glares and taps her foot angrily while she crosses her arms. "Really," she tries to pathetically convince her.

"Tell me," she demands, really wanting to know why the blue-haired genius was laughing at the mention of her son and his future wife. Bulma really would like to spill the beans, but she did promise the girl she would say not a word. Then again, Pan should realize that Bulma likes gossip as many women do. In the end, she figures telling Chi-Chi is okay because it is her granddaughter. "All right, but you can't say a word because I promised Pan."

"Fine, whatever. Tell me." She pauses for a second.

"You're always bugging Gohan about grandkids, right?" She nods. "Well…don't you think Pan looks a little familiar?" Chi-Chi takes a moment to think about that before looking up at the scientist with her mouth open in shock. The look is frozen on her face, and Bulma just sits back and pulls out a paper to read while waiting for Chi-Chi to recover.

* * *

In Okayama, teatime has rolled around, and the group that's left in the house has taken time away from their usual activities to watch TV. Even Akira sits at the small coffee table and watches.

"So, is this what you guys always do?" he asks as he tries to get into the show.

"Yeah, except half-way through it, Ayeka won't let me watch anymore," Sasami explains, meaning when it gets to the romance part.

"Miya."

"This is the best show," Mihoshi adds. "Except "Space Police Policemen". That one's the best." She begins to babble on and on about that and even pull out some action figures. Kiyone watches with an aggravated look. Suddenly, her watch begins to beep, and she looks at it and turns it off. With a sigh, she stands up.

"Come on, Mihoshi. It's time for us to patrol." She looks at the blonde haired ditz, who is a little too involved in her action figure crime saga. Kiyone obviously gets irritated. Akira sees this and stands up.

"I'll go with you," he offers. She looks over at him, and he looks almost pathetic as he stares at her.

"All right," she finally concedes. He becomes noticeably happy she agreed, and he walks toward her.

"Maybe we can talk," he suggests. She doesn't respond to that and instead heads out the door. He follows closely behind her, and they leave for the ship. Sasami and Mihoshi stare after them for a few seconds. Then Sasami looks back at the TV with a small smile. Mihoshi returns to her action figures.

The other two have gotten past the barriers of gravity on Earth and are now currently on their way to orbit Pluto since so many crimes happen in the far reaches of this small galaxy. The silence is beginning to choke him, and he really wants to talk with her since they haven't seen each other in a couple of years. They were so close almost their whole lives, and he really has missed her. With a small amount of courage, he turns to face her.

"So…" he trails off feebly.

"So what?" she asks without turning to face him and instead continues to control the ship.

"I don't know."

"Then why'd you bother talking?" she questions coldly.

"Just trying to make conversation is all." Silence fills the cockpit again, and he speaks once more, still not able to handle it. "So, how have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you so bitter towards me?" he says, seriously wanting to know. She doesn't answer him, though. "Look, I know I was always off chasing Nusake and ignoring you, and that's why you recommended I be reassigned, but you have no idea how much I've thought about that and how much I wish I could do it all again."

"That isn't why," she says just as coldly as she's said everything else.

"Then what is it? What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Well, you're acting like I'm the biggest jerk in the universe, and you won't tell me why." She gets angry at that and responds with the typical female answer when a guy says he doesn't know what he did wrong.

"If you don't know or can't figure it out, then I'm not going to tell you." He gets angry now, too and pounds his fist on the arm of his seat. She finds that annoying. "Oh, yeah. Real mature."

"Yeah, I'll never be good enough for you," he mumbles sarcastically. She hears it, though, as he isn't exactly subtle.

"You were good enough for our commanding officer," she says almost quietly. He looks shocked at that since he had no idea that she knew about his little tryst with their sergeant.

"How do you-"

"The morning I was going to request we be reassigned to different partners I saw you leave her office looking less than decent." He hangs his head and stares at his lap. It's true what he did, but they had already split up and agreed to just be friends again. Of course, that was only the previous night, and it may appear he was moving on too fast and didn't really ever care about her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my business."

"Yeah, but…" he trails off, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry." She doesn't say anything to him, and silence falls over them for the third time in ten minutes.

"I heard about Shiro," she says out of nowhere. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, great track record I have. I lost two partners in four years, one of whom was my best friend." He stares down still, not really feeling worthy enough to look at her. "Chasing after Nusake was not worth losing you. I wish there was a way I could show you I've grown up and realized what a jerk I was. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you, and I'm not asking for that. All I wanted to say was sorry." He finishes his apology and looks up but not at her. Instead, he stares forward toward space. She contemplates whether or not to say what's on her mind now. That all did happen four years ago, and everyone is entitled to make mistakes, even if they're big. They were friends for so long before their fallout, and like he has missed her, she has missed him.

"If I decided to forgive you-" He looks at her semi-hopeful.

"I would prove I'm still the hyperactive guy who was always trying to fight you and mess around. Only I'm not so hyperactive anymore." He stares at her as she stares back. After an unbearable few seconds of quiet, she sighs and looks away. He knows her well enough to know that she just gave in, and he gets his chance. With a smirk, he turns back to the control panel and runs a scan of the area that's the routine action whenever arriving on the spot. She glances over at him quickly, wondering what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

'I hate this place. Damn Akira,' Nusake thinks as he sits alone in a dark jail cell. The cot he sits on is worn out but thankfully clean. It's the standard 8x10 square adorned only with old brown stains, leaving the imagination to fill in the pieces as to their origin. Right now he is supposed to be asleep, but the constant nightmares that have been plaguing his dreams have made him somewhat afraid to close his eyes. So much death and destruction is surely not what a person, even a criminal, would normally dream about. Sighing, he leans his head back against the wall and debates whether or not to try and get some shut eye. He has been here awaiting an official trial for a little more than a week, and the only thing he cannot complain about is the food.

Suddenly a keypad entry code is punched into the lock on his individual prison. He looks up at the person there and sees someone he has never met before. The man is dressed in dark clothes and has dark eyes and hair with a scar over his left eye. No expression is on his face. Nusake becomes confused as the man is obviously not an officer or an official of some other kind.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"There is no time for questions right now. We have to go," the dark-complexioned man replies. Nusake sits there unmoving, and the man becomes irritated. "Look, do you want to be free or not?" At that idea, Nusake immediately gets to his feet and walks over to the door. He looks the man directly in the eyes, and the escapee almost shivers from the lack of emotion he sees there. He is no ordinary man, that being all Nusake can gather from him. Swallowing his fear, he strengthens his resolve and stands up straight.

"Let's go."

* * *

A few hours pass by back on Earth, and the Son family returns home from Capsule Corp. and training. Chi-Chi eventually recovered from the shock Bulma gave her and hugged Pan, who was only confused. Luckily, the grandma didn't make a big deal, and no one else discovered that the young girl who came with Mirai was really Gohan's future daughter. The family currently sits around the dining room table eating their meal. With another Saiyan mouth to feed, Chi-Chi had to work a little harder than normal. Of course, she was in an unusually good mood and didn't mind at all. Besides, Ami is their guest. With the thought of grandchildren still running through her head, she decides to ask Gohan how his day went. Little does she know this is a bad idea.

"How was today, Gohan?" she asks as she looks over at her strangely silent son. He has not said a word this whole evening, and though the scholar in training isn't exactly a chatter box, he almost always informs them of his day at school and something stupid either Sharpener or Erasa did. Sometimes it includes both. Her son doesn't answer right away, and only Ami and himself know why. Without looking up at her, he speaks.

"There was a little trouble after school today."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just the average stuff," he replies still staring at his plate. Ami frowns because Gohan isn't telling the truth. The young man really should talk to someone.

"Are you sure?" she asks concerned.

"I'm fine," he snaps. "It was just a traffic violation." All stare at him shock. He never gets angry at anyone ever, and he never uses that tone, especially with his mother. She, too, is too stunned to say anything else. He quickly apologizes for his outburst and excuses himself to head into his room to think and finish up his homework. They all stare after him before returning to their meal. Goku watches after his son for a few more seconds than the others before he turns to finish his sixth plate.

* * *

At the small two-bedroom apartment where Tenchi and the girls are temporarily staying, both young women sit in the small living room watching the TV since they got their homework done. Tenchi has made them both do their work since they're in school. For Ayeka that isn't a problem, but for Ryoko, the story is a little different. For Tenchi, though, she'll do almost anything, including getting along with the Princess and doing meaningless schoolwork. Besides, it would do both of them so good to do the assigned problems, and they do need to keep up appearances. Tenchi walks in from getting something to drink and looks at them both with his soda in hand.

"Hey, do you guys think we should call Washu?" he asks. They both turn and look at him.

"Yes, Miss Washu did tell us to keep her informed."

"Informed about what?" the pirate asks indignantly. "Nothing happened."

"How can you say nothing happened, Ryoko? We've already met Gohan and the others."

"Yeah, but Washu already said that it wouldn't be a problem. There's no point in-"

"There's a point in everything, even you trying to win Lord Tenchi's affections." Ryoko hops off of the couch at that comment and forms a small orb in her right hand. Ayeka gets up as well and summons her shield. Sparks fly between their eyes, but Tenchi simply sweatdrops.

"Now, girls, there's no need to fight." They turn and glare at the boy.

"Stay out of this!" He jumps back and hides behind the couch as they begin their little duel. When nothing happens, he looks up and over, only to see a hologram of Washu standing there with the girls frozen in place. She simply waves at Tenchi very cheerfully.

"Hey, Tenchi, what's up? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She motions to the girls.

"Uh…" He comes out and over to the device sitting on the coffee table. "No, we're fine." The girls suddenly fall down onto the floor able to move again.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys." They glare at the scientist and take a seat on the couch again. Even over a distance Washu can still control them and make them behave. Tenchi takes a seat next to the girls. Washu clears her throat and begins. "I'm just checkin' up on you, so if there's anything you'd like to tell me, then I suggest you use this opportunity." What the scientist means is obvious, and Tenchi tries to explain first but ends up being cut off by the princess.

"We've met Gohan, Miss Washu, and we've all become good friends," she says.

"Really? That was quick, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I said that, too, but we have classes with them, so it isn't that weird," Tenchi adds. Washu nods and takes notes as she has on everything else they've said so far.

"What about after school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Tenchi. You didn't already forget about our near death experience, did you?" Ryoko asks while she reclines lazily on the couch while looking over at him.

"Well, no, but I wasn't done talking yet."

"Then explain it to her already."

"All right. Well, we were walking home when there was a big traffic jam. These two guys wanted to see someone named Great Saiyaman. He showed up with his partner, and the first one asked him if he would go with him to see their lady. He agreed, but the other one got mad, and he threw an energy blast at us."

"He threw it at you? Do you think they knew who you were?" He looks as if he didn't think of that notion earlier. It now seems obvious, though, with his partner also attacking with his energy sword. As far as he knows, no one else on this planet has that ability but the women he lives with.  
"Maybe. It would explain why he chose us out of the rest of the crowd."

"Unless it was by chance," Ayeka suggests. "Then there's nothing suspicious about it."

"It wasn't by chance," Ryoko interjects.

"And just how are you so sure?"

"He knew Tenchi could use a sword. How many high school kids are into that?"

"That's true, I suppose."

"Did the men who attacked you give any names?" Washu interjects with another question.

"I think they said something to the Great Saiyaman. What was it?" he thinks to himself out loud trying to recall the names.

"I think it was something like Keisuke," Ayeka offers up.

"Yeah, and the other was Tatara," he says as the trigger is pulled and he recalls the name of the other man who attacked them. Washu looks grave at those two monikers, confusing the group of three. The scientist rarely ever opts for a serious attitude, and when she does, it is usually because something serious is going on.

"Well, I think that's all I need from you guys for now. I'll call ya later. Buh-bye." She waves and then disappears. The three blink in confusion and look at each other, each asking 'what was that all about?' with their expressions.

* * *

Slowly descending to the ground, Nusake watches as his mysterious rescuer pilots the small ship to the surface below. He has never been to this planet, which is strange because in his travels he went many places. Actually, he can't really recall knowing it even existed. Mentally he shrugs it off because it doesn't matter much. The cockpit where he and the strange man are currently occupying is dark, and the control panel is well-lit, reminding him of looking at small cities from above. That was always a sight to see. The blue ball spins ahead though it is doing so too fast for anyone to be able to tell. The wonder of the universe sits in front of him, and he cannot begin to imagine what awaits him down on the surface.

* * *

Okay, so now we get some more original character action…what else awaits the mysterious Nusake, and how he is connected to the guys? Keep reading and see.


	5. Friendship V

Finally, I am back! I have a renewed interest in DBZ, and my Tenchi interest never went away. Guess being stuck in a dorm room with no TV for two weeks was a good thing. I got to read DBZ fanfics again and decided to take mine seriously once more. Here we go with chapter five.

* * *

Later that night at their apartment, Tenchi lies awake on his back, staring at the ceiling. He went to bed earlier than he normally would because of the day's events and because he wanted some time to think about it all. Figuring he would get tired, he didn't worry too much about being up until one in the morning, which is the time now. Out of everything that has happened in his life, this should not be the strangest. After all, he freed a demon from a cave, met the most royal family in the universe, became an unwilling test subject for the smartest scientist in the universe, and saved a police officer in the line of duty. Meeting the other Chosen One is a good thing, right?

At least, that is what he is trying to convince himself of. It all seems so fast and convenient, like something is just waiting to go wrong. The last thing he wants is for anyone to get hurt on account of him again, especially the people he cares about. Earlier the girls were watching TV together and almost acting like friends without biting each other's heads off every few minutes. It was nice to have things like that. He has always liked things to be calm, but since the arrival of all the girls, that has not been the case. If only they could do so more often they would all be better off for it.

A quick glance at the clock reveals that only seven minutes have passed since he last looked. Realizing that he will not be getting sleep any time soon, he decides to get up and go for a quick walk to hopefully aid in the process of winding his mind down. It takes less than a minute to put his jeans back on. As a parting move, he grabs his jacket since it is probably a bit nippy out at this time. At the door, he slips his shoes on before leaving quietly. Unlike at home, Ryoko isn't sleeping nearby or passed out (or both at the same time) so he doesn't have to be too quiet doing this. He'll be back in ten minutes anyway, so there is no reason to worry her or Ayeka.

Some clouds linger in the sky, hiding the yellow crescent from view. A faint breeze ruffles some leaves in the trees lining the sidewalk, and the night is mostly quiet aside from this. Because of the chill, he puts his hands in his pockets and looks half at the sidewalk and half forward as he walks along. Instead of his mind winding down, it begins to wander off in thought the same way it did in his temporary bed. 'Today was definitely an interesting day. I can't believe that I'm already friends with Gohan. He seems powerful, but I don't know. We both have to be careful or someone will get hurt. I can't let that happen again. It isn't their fault we're destined to face those guys in battle. Getting them involved just isn't fair.' Deciding right here to be extra cautious on his side and to bring it up with Gohan sometime, he drops his train of thought. After all, he doesn't need to worry too much tonight. In fact, he finally feels a little sleepy. Taking this opportunity, he turns around to head back to the apartment for the rest he needs.

* * *

Punch, kick, kick, block Gohan continues his regime of brushing up on his skills, not content to let them slip the same way he did after Cell. It seems that every time he thinks he can relax, a disaster strikes or is looming on the horizon, and then he is never ready enough. The days leading up to the Cell Games Goku made sure to spend time with his family and just hang out with no cares. Granted Gohan's skills were at the top of his game back then, but he almost lost the fight and had to say goodbye to his father. Then Majin Buu shows up and wipes him off the planet literally. Now he is supposed to stop some evil trio when he could just as easily fail again. That thought he cannot stand, and it drives him to kick harder and move faster on this night.

He has not even done his homework that is due in the morning. This has resulted in a very angry Chi-Chi who has banned him from anything else until he starts acting like her "baby boy" again. Of course, as far as he is concerned, this won't happen anytime soon. She even has no idea where he is right now at nine-thirty on a Tuesday night, even though he is very near his home. Training sounded like a lot more than studying anyway, especially if it was in the woods in the moonlight. Things are peaceful out here, something he desperately needs.

Stopping for a short break, he looks above to the diamond studded sky. Taking a deep breath, he sighs. The events of this afternoon put into perspective how those he cares about are in danger simply by way of knowing him. Where ever those two young men were from, they seemed very serious on taking him somewhere. At least, that was until Tatara turned on his partner and threatened Videl. Then in the crowd Tenchi and his two friends were singled out next, leading Gohan to realize he had to be the other One spoken of by Amiruso. He also believes that Tenchi is aware of him, too. Then again, how sure can he be? The trio could easily be spies, which would be another explanation for them being attacked. No one else can really give him perspective on this because he hasn't shared it with anyone, even Ami. Then he took off for home at lightning speed, leaving no time to talk to his partner in crime fighting, either.

His other friends, his family, and even Ami could not help because they do not go to school with him. His friends at school have no idea who their friend truly is, and after being revealed as Saiyaman, he has no desire to expose any more of his secret life to the teenage population there. Honestly, as of right now, there is only one opinion he would trust. Unfortunately, she lives quite far away, and it is very late to be visiting. He has been fortunate to get and then remain on the world champion's good side. The second he starts acting even the slightest bit suspicious to Hercule, though, he can get ready to deal with the man's protective side coming out.

Giving it a second thought, he decides it is not too late to go and have a chat with his friend as long as he makes sure not to get caught by the man his dad teases him as being his future father-in-law. Gohan always blushes at the thought as well as pales, but he does not worry about this right now. Instead, his focus is on getting to Satan City before it gets to be really late. He'll also need to be able to sneak back into his own room without drawing the attention of his little brother. Hopefully he will be up late playing video games with Goku on their new system. It was one of the toys Goten picked out from Trunks' house. The new controller style, a remote with attachment, is a lot of fun for even Chi-Chi when she decides to play, which is surprisingly often.

Since he has great speed, he gets there in relatively no time at all. Upon hitting city limits, he catches a glimpse below of the giant billboard of the Earth's savior. It kind of annoys him, even if he does not want his family in the spotlight. For all Gohan cares, Hercule can have the credit for beating Cell because he was raised to be a modest boy. What makes him more angry is that he got credit for Majin Buu also. No one remembers the pink blob anymore, but for four months, he got to lap the attention up for that, too. His father deserved recognition for once. But, Gohan always concedes, if it had not been for the media-loving man, no one would have given Goku their energy for the Spirit Bomb. This time around he did kind of save the world, even in a non-physical way.

His destination comes into view only a minute later, and he has to remind himself that the size of the house is no reflection of the one he is visiting. It even seems odd to suit Hercule since he has deflated his ego a bit after becoming acquainted with the real young man who saved the world and his friends and family. How different it must have been to grow up in such a home, he thinks. He of course would not trade his life for anything, no matter how much he has been through in his short seventeen years. Deciding it to be too late to knock on the door, he floats on down to the window belonging to his friend's room. At least, he is hoping he remembers that right. After a fewseconds he can tell someone is there, and he hopes with all his might that it is Videl and not her dad. His hopes are answered when he sees her confused expression at his visit. He only grins lightly.

"Hey, Videl," he greets.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" she asks, not meaning to sound rude.

"Sorry, I know it's late. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, I was just trying to finish the last problem on the math homework."

"You waited all day to do it?" He looks confused now, forgetting that not everyone was trained the way Chi-Chi disciplined him. He of course gets an adverse reaction.

"Excuse me for not being a genius like you."

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I forget not everyone's been doing advanced calculus since they were twelve." Granted, most people never take advanced calculus ever, but what he really means is this trig stuff is cake for someone like him. Gohan is hardly the conceited type, even though he has a lot of right to be. This would not be the case with her, at least in the area of math. The other subjects are almost always no problem, but when it comes to numbers and weird equations, she needs all the time (and probably help) she can get. The only reason Gohan is even taking that class is because he scored so well on his entrance exams he flew right on by any math offered at the public level. They stuck him there to hopefully help the other students struggling, even those who won't admit it, like the girl before him. "Do you mind if I come in?" Without verbally answering, she opens the window more and moves aside. With a small grin at the unspoken invitation, he floats inside and lands quietly on the plush carpet. Having been in here just one time in the past, he wishes he could take this opportunity to gaze around and get to know his friend better. Instead, he spots the math textbook and some crumbled up papers next to it. That is telling enough in itself as well as the object sitting on top of the open pages. Apparently aside from math she was enjoying a little music, which he decides to be a tease about. He looks over with a smirk that has become more common on him since joining high school. "I thought you were doing homework." For that he receives a light glare, but he continues anyway. "Maybe I should just take a look and see if I can help." At the sight of him approaching her notebook, she beats the demi-Saiyan to it and promptly closes the cover.

"I thought you wanted to talk, not snoop through my stuff." Something in there must be really interesting, he thinks. But she's right- he came for her serious opinion.

"It's about this afternoon," he starts uneasily. Oh, that, she thinks, not really wanting to remember Gohan and the way he kind over reacted. Over the course of their friendship she has found out most of his past either from himself or from his friends and family. It isn't like he has never had to destroy someone else's life before to protect people. This was just the first time she got to witness it first hand. By her lack of reply, Gohan figures he has to pose the actual question before she will return any of his statements. "I've been training and thinking about what happened…" He still seems reluctant to go any further, which starts to make her impatient. The young man consistently has trouble with verbal expression about things important and serious, just like his father according to the wife of Son Goku. Even though he is trailing off and seemingly unsure, even her annoyance with him stands no chance, ironically because he is him.

"What is it, Gohan?" That simple encouragement helps him tremendously, and he finds his words.

"I know Tenchi is the other One," he states matter-of-factly. Because of their earlier very brief conversation and the thinking she was doing herself, this does not come as much of a surprise. "I know he has to be. The way he showed up exactly like Amiruso said, the way he fought… If he isn't the one, then it has to be an awfully big coincidence."

"You're acting like this is a bad thing." He looks away, not really sure what he is trying to say himself.

"It just seems so…convenient. What do you think about it?" There, finally he figures out exactly what he wants to say.

"I think you're reading too much into things," she answers honestly. In a way, he kind of feels bad at the blunt answer, but he also realizes who he is talking to. "Now that you know who he is, you guys can have more time to prepare."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He sounds more convinced now, but there is also a trace of worry in his tone.

"What's wrong?" He continues to look down.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"For what?"

"Those guys. You could have been hurt because of me."

"But I wasn't."

"But you **could **have been, and it was my fault. Everything that has happened and everything that will happen is because of me. I really don't like that I have to drag all of my friends into this just because you guys know me. That's why I was thinking…" For the umpteenth time, he does not finish his thought. Now it is starting to bug her, something the poor boy has yet to realize. This is also unfortunate as the last thing he or anyone wants is to incur her wrath as is the same with the other Z-Gang females. For someone who wondered if she would ever fit in with his crazy friends, she is now unmistakably one of them. She can outright ask him until the early hours of the morning and not get a response so she decides to take the alternative route.

"If you're just going to stand there and stutter, I'd rather get back to the math homework." Knowing that to be false and understanding that he is not helping his own cause, he gains enough confidence to finish his thought.

"I think it would be a good idea if we didn't hang out anymore, at least until this is over. I won't be around the others, either. This way no one can get hurt in case anyone else comes after me." For being so smart, Gohan can sure be an idiot sometimes, she thinks.

"You know that won't work."

"Why not?" He looks genuinely confused after believing his plan to be a good one.

"If they know anything about you, they'll see through your plan. How can you protect anyone then if you're not even there?"

"But I don't want anything to happen to you." He realizes right away what he said and quickly adds to it. "You guys. I don't want anything happening to you guys. I especially don't want to be the one who causes it." He looks down again at that notion, and all she does is wonder why he would ever think that. The guy isn't capable of hurting a fly on purpose and only uses violence to defend those he cares about. "I guess I'll go." He moves back across the room toward the window, but her voice stops him.

"No." That being more of a command, he stops and turns around. His expression looks puzzled again. "You can't actually believe that would work."

"Why not? If I pretend not to like you guys anymore-"

"It won't mean anything to them. They know you don't like innocent people getting hurt. You're a superhero for Dende's sake."

On the lookout…

"Hey! Don't blame that costume on me!"

Back on Earth…

"I know. I've just grown up surrounded by the people I know being caught up in things that weren't their fault. It sounds impossible, but I think I've even gotten used to it. Heck, I think almost everyone in the gang has after all we've been through. I would hate for Goten and Trunks to go through what I did growing up, and I especially don't want you to get involved." The young demi-Saiyan can say what he wants, but they both know that from the moment they met on the street before school that morning she has been involved. No matter what happens, that is a fact neither would change. "I'm tired of letting people get hurt."

"No one is gong to get hurt, Gohan."'

"How do know for sure?" Now instead of being puzzled about being told to stay, he is apparently bemused at how sure she is of someone she has only known for five months. He's known himself all his life and still can't help doubting his abilities, even after having his sleeping power awakened.  
"Whoever or whatever they send here you guys will be able to handle no problem."

"We." Now it is her turn to wonder what he is meaning. "You're a part of the team now, and so is your dad, even though Vegeta and 18 don't like it a whole lot. Well, neither does my mom or Bulma or Piccolo-"

"Gohan, you're babbling." In embarrassment, he covers his mouth and hopes he didn't do anything too terribly wrong. This is funny, but she chooses not to let him know. Besides, she does know better than anyone how taxing her father can be sometimes. Slowly he removes his hand.

"Sorry. I'm just not sure what I should be doing."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" His lack of an answer is read as a no. "You're too paranoid."

"Videl, I'm serious about this," he says, getting frustrated.

"I know you are, but until something actually happens, you should stop worrying."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I can't just-"

"Yes, you can." He stares now in silence, trying to think of some other way to protest. When nothing comes to mind, he simply sighs lightly.

"Alright, fine, I'll stop worrying." Glad to hear it, she lets him know in her sarcastic way.

"Good. Now can I get back to my favorite subject?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I should be going, anyway. Mom'll freak if she finds out I snuck out on a week night."

"And my dad will probably be up soon to check on me." As if on cue, there is a knock at the door and a voice asking his daughter if he can come in. "See?"

"Yeah." A second later, they both freak out. She shoves him out the window while they say goodbye to each other, and she manages to make it back across the room to where she was before Gohan interrupted. Answering calmly, she tells her dad to come in. The door opens, and the World Champ enters the room. Luckily for her and the young man now flying swiftly away, he deems nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing, Sweet Pea?" he asks using his nickname for her.

"Just trying to finish some homework."

"Do you need any help then?" Knowing he cannot even grasp the math assigned earlier, she shows him the book and points to the problem she's currently working on.

"I have to convert this complex number into polar coordinates." He takes one look and tries to hide his real thoughts with little success.

"Well now, I would help you, but I think it would be better if you figured it out on your own. That way you'll remember it better." Trying not to laugh at the obvious fact he has no idea what she just said, she agrees with him. Besides, despite what Gohan thought, she isn't having any trouble in finishing the homework. Something else just sidetracked her is all. "Well, I should get back down to Buu. You make sure you finish that assignment. School is important. But so is training so don't forget that."

"Okay, Daddy," she answers, wishing he would just go already. He turns and heads to the door.

"Oh, and next time Gohan visits, tell him it's okay to use the front door." With that, he takes his leave to go back to the pink blob that almost destroyed the planet. All she is does is stare after him, wondering how in the world he knows that. Some may peg him as dumb and unobservant, but he was once a teenager himself as all parents like to remind their offspring. Besides, no matter how much he has come to like the young man, he still has to watch out for his only daughter. He has screwed up so much else he can at least do that right.


	6. Connections I

Here's chapter six up and ready for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Connections

The following week at school Gohan arrives early on a Monday for once since his little brother alarm clock leaped onto his bed at six-thirty. Goten was up practically at the crack of dawn to go to Capsule Corp. with their parents and decided Gohan should be waking up, too. He's been late the last week or so since Ami showed up and told him all about his destiny, and their mother isn't exactly pleased. She doesn't yell at him or anything, but the silent looks are enough to say everything. On the way the weather was pretty good, and the people in this city didn't feel especially criminal this morning because he sighted no danger. What was weird, though, was Videl not being there to meet him. They have never missed a day going to school together, even when they were having an argument. Of course, then they would kind of just fly in silence though it annoyed them both. He rules out the possibility of her being late because, well, it's Videl, and to be late meeting him isn't something she has ever done. It's always him. He then wonders if maybe he's late, but a quick glance at his watch discredits this hypothesis. If something else came up she would have called him. Maybe she was called to the city via her communication watch to stop a crime and couldn't wait for him to arrive. If that was the case she may have needed his help, and he couldn't help if he was floating there so he took off.

When he got to school, she still wasn't around, so he was even more confused and now slightly worried. With the whole Triad thing happening, his friends and family have become targets used to get to him. They are after all his biggest weakness, and anyone with enough resources to find information about him would know that. He knows that those guys would have enough contacts to do this. Hercule would call, though, if something had happened and blame it all on him because he's an alien. The guy is so predictable. He actually likes Gohan despite what many think, and since even he can see how much his daughter cares about the demi-Saiyan he leaves the two alone generally. One thing he has warned the young man against is "things he would regret." His own mother has also given to him similar warnings, usually in the form of "things they shouldn't be doing." At first he didn't quite get it, but after spending some time with Sharpener, the meaning was made clear. Then he turned beat red because he would never do such a thing. Though he is male, he tries to keep impure thoughts, especially those about Videl, under lock and key. It was bad enough with the teasing and the confused feelings, but he needs to avoid that at all costs or risk embarrassing himself deeply. Plus it would give her the wrong idea and put everything else in jeopardy.

Walking through the halls before the bell rings, he has the intention of going to his locker to retrieve his things before the bell sounds the beginning of the day. Not many are here yet, and the ones who are in the hall either are underclassmen who have parents that must be at work early or students who actually enjoy being at school before hours. He himself, the famous bookworm, feels out of place and wishes he was late for once. The chess club stares as he walks by, still angry with him for declining to join their little circle of friends. He was a master at the game, and this was demonstrated when he beat the leader one day at lunch just for fun. They had called him over, and since he always was one for manners he accepted the invitation only to be ambushed by a chess piece. Videl snickered and watched him play against his will.

Suddenly he really wishes she was at school with him. Never before has this desire been stronger than the mental barriers he puts up to keep such thoughts away. Shaking his head in an attempt to get the desires out, he notices not the young man standing in the middle of the hall talking next to a perky brown-haired girl with glasses. Before any of the three realize it, Gohan has run into the couple. Losing his balance, the boy with silver hair trips and lands on top of the girl he was conversing with. The position is slightly awkward because of where one of his hands has accidentally landed, and he gets no chance to remove it and apologize before his cheek is stinging with a new red mark. The girl collects her thoughts and things before turning away and leaving in a huff. Gohan, feeling guilty for the interruption of an obvious match of flirting, tells the guy he's sorry. Zander simply looks up with a small grin on his face and tells him it's okay. The girl really wasn't his type anyway.

"I was actually just trying to ask where the computer lab was, but she trapped me in a conversation," he says.

"I can show you to the computer lab, if you want," he offers. "I don't have anything else to do, and I'm a little early this morning for once."

"Where's Videl then?" he questions as he realizes that the pushy girl isn't with her friend this morning.

"I don't know. Usually we meet in the morning, and then we fly-I mean drive to school together, but she wasn't there. I thought maybe she was called off to duty or something by the police."

"Well, I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she is the daughter of Hercule Satan, the savior of the world." Under his breath Gohan mumbles some insults to the strongest man, still angry over his usurping credit for Cell and Buu though he really is glad when all things are considered. Having his family in the spotlight is not something that any of them would want. Having Goku as a father was enough with his Budokai reputation, but to be known as the ten year old who defeated the universe and world's strongest threat when he was about half the guy's size would have brought undue attention that he would not be able to stand. The fan club that has developed for him at school is trouble enough. "Is everything okay, Gohan?" he asks when he hears this. Gohan, feeling embarrassed and guilty, looks up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I guess I'll just call her at lunch and see what happened. It's no big deal."

"That sounds cool. Hey, you wanna hang out until school starts? I have nowhere to go, and Tetsuya and I had a little scuffle this morning over the last of the breakfast cereal."

"Yeah, I guess. You wanted to see the computer lab, right?"

"What?" he asks in confusion before remembering his comment from before. "Oh, yeah, sure. I have to do some research for a paper in chemistry, and we don't have a computer at our place." Both boys then head off to the lab with their bags in hand. After they're gone Tetsuya peaks out from behind the corner and watches them disappear. He too then takes off.

* * *

The rest of the gangs go about their morning as normal. At Capsule Corp. Goten is hanging out with none other than his best friend, who has been trying to hang out with Pan. Something about the girl from the future interests him. Plus she seems pretty strong, and he would like his chance at sparring with a girl. Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai spend some quality time of their own in the gravity room, trying to best each other under an impressive 500 Gs. The full-blooded Saiyans' mates talk in the kitchen, discussing things over coffee and pastries. The dominant topic seems to be Gohan's future daughter, including ways to get the poor unsuspecting parents together in this time. Chi-Chi has been pushing it for the last several months since finding out the girl's family was loaded. After the older women went on their search in the afterlife for Gohan, though, her motives are strictly based on how much she knows the teens care about each other. As for Bulma, she likes meddling and especially teasing her best friend's eldest son.

Krillin and his family would be there spending time with the gang, but poor little Marron caught a cold. Unfortunately, her parents and Master Roshi have been awake since five in the morning with a miserable three year old. Despite lacking the visible appearance of one, the blonde toddler has the awful runny and congested nose and won't stop sneezing. Aside from hating to see the little one suffering, the two humans are also betting they catch the same thing. Her mother, thanks to the adjustments made by Dr. Gero, won't fall ill. She is also not the most nurturing person in the world, especially to the old pervert, and they dread having to deal with her lack of concern for their ailment.

In Okayama, it's just about to be morning tea time as they are a couple of hours ahead in time zones. Sasami goes about getting the warm beverage ready along with her specialty snack cakes. Thankfully for the desserts, Ryo-ohki was too busy playing with her new second best friend Akira, much to the amusement of both the young princess and Kiyone. There may not have been left that were untouched by the cabbit. Washu keeps herself locked in the lab as always, this time researching away on the Triad, the two boys and their friends, and what ever else the Royal Family and Galaxy Police do not want known. Lord Katsuhito spends his time outside on the porch, meditating and probably thinking about the predicament of his grandson and the universe. As for Mihoshi, she is pestering her partner and her partner's old friend. For once the blonde is not annoying the calm one thanks largely in part to Akira. Even Mihoshi has noticed the change in the detective since the two went on patrol. All are glad for it.

As stated, Trunks, and by extension Goten, are tailing Pan around the famous building. Her attempts to ditch them have bee unsuccessful. She knows this place well from her time spent there in the future. When she was younger, she liked to play hide-and-seek with Mirai, and the place isn't that much different in this time. However, Trunks has grown up here and knows it better than she. Silently she curses her sensei for leaving her alone to train with his father and Goku. Not only does she feel she is too mature to hang out with kids but the young Briefs may figure her out. After all, he does take after both of his parents, who arguably are as intelligent as each other, just in different ways. Vegeta did figure out who she was in less than a day.

Finally, though, she decides to just give up and let them catch her. This running around makes one hungry, and the family barely just had breakfast. The next meal is a ways off. In defeat, she takes a seat on the couch and decides to flip the TV to see what shows they make. When the demon duo finds her, Trunks tries to play it cool by hanging out on the other side of the room. Goten, though, is wondering why she was so reluctant to let them play with her. Being the son of Goku, he walks right on over and hops onto the couch next to her.

"How come you don't like us?" he asks sadly. Deciding to be smart alec, even though his mom made him promise not to tell anyone that he heard Vegeta referring to Pan as the "grandchild spawn of Kakkarot", Trunks comes closer and adds his two cents.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to like your family." Though surprised, she decides to play it off so Goten doesn't pick it up, which shouldn't be too hard. She looks at him with a sarcastic expression.

"You're not my family." He scowls. If anyone had any doubts to his paternity, this look would prove it.

"Why don't you like me?" She looks back at Goten, who looks sad beyond words. Not being able to think of anything that would make him feel better without revealing her identity to yet another member of the past, she decides on something else.

"Do you guys want to see something cool?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the spiky-haired one exclaims, suddenly bright again.

"Sure, you can try and impress me, but I don't think you can pull it off." Choosing to ignore the boy with lavender hair, she continues.

"Alright, but we have to go outside. And you can't tell Trunks."

"But he's right there," the clueless one counters.

"She means older me, stupid."

"Oh."

"So guys promise not to tell?"

"I promise!" Goten says excitedly.

"Whatever." Apparently all in agreement, the trio heads from the living room out into the front yard, away from the gravity room.

Once there and once Pan is sure they are safely hidden from the adults, she pulls something out of her pocket. This little something she snuck from her master's jacket pocket the night before after he left it downstairs when he went to bed.

"Ooh, what's that?" Goten asks.

"It looks like the capsules my mom makes."

"That's because it is." She presses a button and throws it on the ground. After the small puff of smoke disappears, the time machine stands there in all its glory.

"What is it?" Goku's son asks as he goes to take a closer look. Trunks stays put since he has seen this in his mother's lab before.

"It's a time machine, Goten. Remember, I showed you once when we snuck into my mom's lab."

"Oh, yeah."

"So what's the point of this?" he asks, looking back at her.

"Well, I was thinking we could all take a trip since it's pretty boring here."

"Really??"-Goten. "That would be so awesome! Mom never lets me do anything as cool as that."

"Trust me, I know," she practically mutters. Goten doesn't pay any attention, too thrilled about their time trip.

"Where do you want to go?"-Trunks

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. The thing has enough energy to make a few round trips."

"I wanna go to the past!"-Goten

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Trunks agrees.

"Okay. But remember- you can't interfere with anything important because it might mess stuff up. And don't tell older Trunks unless you want to be grounded." The boys barely give their vows before hopping into the machine much the same way she did when she and Mirai were setting out to come here. She doesn't see this and just thinks they are being annoying kids as she gets in also. After the pushing of a few buttons, Hope II disappears even further into the past.

When it reappears, it does so in front of what looks to be an old temple. Apparently those random coordinates brought them to something really boring. As it descends to the ground, they all look around with different opinions, Goten thinking it's cool and the other two complaining inwardly. After it has landed successfully, the three hop out. For safekeeping, Pan puts the time machine away in its capsule and back into her pants pocket. Surveying the area, the trio observes many people in robes working very diligently on something apparently of great importance.

"Where are we?" Trunks breaks the silence.

"Wow," Goten mumbles, taken aback by the temple and how busy everyone is.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Pan now complains aloud.

"Yeah, well I don't think they're too happy to have us here, either," Trunks responds as he motions around them. A circle of men pointing long and sharp staffs closes in on the group.

"Don't move!" the leader shouts. Trunks gets ready to blast them, but Pan stops him.

"Don't, Trunks. Remember, we can't do anything that might change the future."

"So…what do we do?"-Goten

"Cooperate so we don't have to hurt you."

"Yeah, right."-Trunks. Pan glares at him, and he shuts up. The people then take Trunks, Goten, and Pan somewhere to do a more thorough interrogation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, the majority of the high school population groans about it only being the end of first period. The resident nerd, however, has much bigger things on his mind such as the whereabouts of his crime fighting friend. He packs up slowly, debating whether or not he should live up to his apparent reputation for ditching class and go check things out himself. Suddenly, a brighter idea occurs to him. Why he didn't think of it earlier when he first saw the blonde he wonders, but quickly this is dismissed as he grabs his stuff and follows her and Sharpener down the stairs. The spiky-haired teen catches up with them just as they exit the door, and he completely ignores Zander's attempt at catching up. Deciding to be somewhat of a tease, the blonde makes the first move at conversation.

"What's up, Gohan? You seem anxious to catch up to me." Blushing at that, he looks at the tile as they walk. Sharpener only rolls his eyes and walks faster.

"I was just wondering if you knew why Videl isn't here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you," she answers. He seems relieved until the next part. "I called her last night to ask a question about the history assignment, and she said she wasn't going to be here."

"Why not? Is everything okay?" And more importantly why didn't she call him so he didn't wait pointlessly for fifteen minutes? He shakes that thought away just as quickly as it came, not understanding its origin in the first place.

"She caught a nasty bug is all." He answers simply with an 'oh', recalling the previous day and how she didn't seem her normal self. "She also said not to be mad at her for not calling you and it being payback for all of those times you were late in the morning." At that he chuckles aloud. It sounds like something she would say, which hopefully means the bug will be a short-lived one. He also decides to stop by after school is out and check up on her, even though he knows she'll be fine. Still, being the good friend he is, he will be there probably two minutes after final bell.

The trio plus Zander, who was lagging behind and secretly listening in, arrive shortly at their next class, which happens to be math. It also happens to be Gohan's favorite subject, mostly because of how much everything makes sense to him. There are strict rules and equations once must follow, and that always interested him, even if his life was on the opposite side a lot of the time. However, it is also Zander's worst subject, as demonstrated by his performance thus far. The two boys have no idea of the plans their teacher has for them as they step foot into the room and find their seats. The remaining couple of minutes of passing period are chatted away, and the bells signal the time to be quiet and listen up. As usual, attendance is recorded while the homework to be turned in is prepared by most. What comes next is a surprise to everyone.

"Alright, class," he starts off. "I need to speak with a couple of students before starting today. You will have that time to finish any part of the assignment. Now will Gohan and Zangurusu please come over to my desk?" Confused, the two young men vacate their seats, both feeling awkward in their quiet walk to the front of the room.

"Can we help you, sir?" the demi-Saiyan asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answers as he thumbs through some papers. "Gohan, my boy, I was wondering if you would mind tutoring Zangurusu here. He seems to be having a little bit of trouble grasping the material." Kind of surprised at that, Gohan just looks at the boy and back at the teacher. "It'll be counted as extracurricular work, and I'll go ahead and forget all of the times you've left my class and not returned."

"Sure, I don't mind," he answers, his helpful nature kicking in as well as thoughts of how happy his mother will be to hear of it. "As long as Zander, doesn't mind of course." The two turn their attention to him, and all he does is smile in the cheerful way he has become known for.

"Sure. I guess I could use all of the help I can get, huh?"

"Great. With Gohan here helping you, your scores should shoot up in no time." He hands a piece of paper to Gohan, who takes it. "This is a form to keep track of how many hours you tutor him. It's just a formality, but I'd appreciate it if you fill t out. Go ahead and start as soon as it's convenient for both of you."

"Today after school's good for me," Zander offers. Gohan doesn't answer, thinking about the person he was going to visit. This new responsibility he takes seriously, but that still takes a backseat to stopping by to check on Videl. Plus someone has to bring over the assignments, he tries justifying to himself.

"Actually, I have something I have to do today. Would tomorrow be alright?" Without a second thought, Zander agrees to that, With everything settled, the young men are dismissed back to their seats as the teacher announces that the homework is now due. The Saiyan doesn't notice it but his new assigned charge watches him carefully before he takes his seat also. The secret superhero has other things on his mind, namely his superhero partner. It may only be second period and he may like school, but he cannot wait for the day to be over.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Connections II

"Let me go!" Trunks yanks himself away from one of the men who captured them. In a small room that is grey and has nowhere to sit, the son of Vegeta faces off against a man in a brown robe. The man is bald, probably on purpose and scrutinizes his prisoner with green eyes.

"Don't make me do anything you're going to regret."

"The only thing I regret is listening to Gohan's stupid daughter. And where's Goten?"

"You have all been separated for questioning."  
"Don't ask me anything. It wasn't my idea to come here."

"Was it that girl's you just spoke of?"

"Yeah, go bug her." The man says nothing more and leaves the boy alone in the room. Trunks looks around.

"Man, there's nothing to do." Breaking out sounds like a good idea on the surface, but the thought of what Pan would do to him keeps it under wraps. For some reason, he knows when she threatens someone with something, it is best not to mess with her. Some things in the future may be different, but he doubts that her grandmother and mother are much different than the ones he knows now. The idea of messing with Goten's mom almost makes the young prince shudder.

In the other room where "Gohan's stupid daughter" is being detained, another man is questioning her also. He looks similar to Trunks' interrogator save for some more wrinkles and a set of purple eyes. Just as defiant as Trunks, she stands in the corner with her arms crossed.

"State your name," the man requests not so politely.

"Why should I?" He says nothing, but the look he gives conveys more than a verbal threat could. Reluctantly, she gives in to his question. "My name is Pan."

"Who are your accomplices?"

"Accomplices? They're little kids."

"Who are they?" he repeats.

"The kid with purple hair is Trunks, and the other is Goten."

"What are you three doing here?"

"Where is here anyway?" she asks as she looks out the window, something that makes this room different than the one Trunks is currently stuck in.

"You know very well. That is why you were sent here to infiltrate us and find out what we have discovered about the Triad and the Ones." She looks back at him, surprise evident on her face.

"What did you just say?"

"Do not act as if I am a fool. You know well what I speak of."

"How do you know about those guys?" He gets angry again, but quickly this dissipates. The girl looks genuinely confused and curious. Being a race of people who are experts at reading emotion, he knows she is serious in being perplexed.

"I am a member of a people called the Juharajins. Our race was practically eradicated by the Triad a hundred years ago. A few remaining men and women fled our home safely and settled on a planet far away, where we are now." That sounds odd, she thinks, pretty positive in the fact she punched in the coordinates for Earth and not a different world. Then again, maybe one of the boys messed with it when she wasn't looking. It would explain how they ended up in this odd time also. That has to be the explanation, she decides. As soon as they are out of here, she will find out who did it, and they will be punished. "My people also possess the ability to look into the future and see what can happen. Free will dictates that some choices will change, but we are very accurate. Right now we are working on predications about the boys and their return, if that is what the goddesses see fit. Some of us have seen the future where the Triad returns, and some have claimed to see a universe that is basking in peace. We are planning ahead for the first future in hopes someday our prophecies will be found."

"So that's what all of this is…" she trails off as she puts the pieces together. Suddenly she brightens up. "Well, you guys don't have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw that machine before I put it away, right?" Not wanting to admit it, they were all quite taken aback by the technology.

"Yes."

"Well, it's a time machine." His eyes narrow again.

"You lie."

"Nope, it's the truth. My two "accomplices" are from the future, and I'm from an alternate future visiting everyone from the past. The kid with black hair is the younger brother of one of the boys."

"You mean to tell me that he has been reborn?"

"Yep." She feels pretty smug now, but his reaction just as quickly turns sour.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why not? Why would I lie about my dad?"

"He's your father?" The alarm is clear in his voice. This was not something they had foreseen, and he is not sure whether it is a good thing or not.

"Well, technically. But in that timeline, where the kids are from, I haven't been born yet."

"Prove what you say is true." She now looks confused. "He had a great power. If you really are his daughter, you will possess it as well." Liking the challenge and realizing she has to in order to get them out of this mess, she agrees.

"Alright, fine. But I can't power up like he can yet." _No matter how much I work my butt off, _she thinks somewhat bitterly.

"Try." Glaring somewhat now, she decides to stop being nice.

"You sure you want to stand that close?" she taunts. With no amusement, he steps a few feet back. "First of all, I can do this." She holds her hand out and forms a white ball of energy. The man is unimpressed. Getting frustrated, she lets the ball disappear and drops her hand to her side. Bowing her head, she begins to concentrate harder. It has been about a week since she was able to power up to such a level. Mirai thought it would mean fewer questions if the others did not know how strong she really could be. Actually, the idea was not completely his own though she is not aware of this. When he went home to let their families know why they would be staying in the past, he had a talk with her mother, the source of the suggestion. With the two of them hanging around the others for a bit, it would be harder to conceal her true identity unless they were careful. Ideally their families would have liked them both to come back and stay out of the fight, but they knew this was wishful thinking. Mirai is a hero after all and Pan the daughter of one.

Bringing out her power and trying to control it prove to be a bit difficult if only because it has been a little while. It was only a week before they left for the past that she reached a new plateau and has yet to completely master control of it. The ground begins to rumble and shake, and sparks of electricity from just her aura crackle in the air. The man is already impressed and frightened.

"Alright, that's enough!" he practically shouts, not wishing for her to destroy anything. Her show may not have been much, but he could sense the change in her energy and the way in which it was growing. "I believe you." She opens her eyes and looks up.

"Can my friends and I go home now then?"

"No. I would like to give you some of the prophecies. I am certain they will be of use to you in the future."

"Okay, but can you let Trunks go now? He's probably getting restless."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Please follow me."

Following silently behind him, Pan listens as he orders the men in a different language. Apparently he is telling them all to release the boys. She finds it odd how they all are able to communicate in the same language, but the man leading her to her friends answers her silent question. Apparently he has psychic powers as well, she thinks sarcastically.

"I heard that," he lets her know. Embarrassed now, she looks down as they walk. "My people can not only see the future but we can acquire the knowledge of a language from someone we are with."

"You guys just sound too good to be true."

"There is much about the universe you do not know, but do not feel bad. Most have no idea beyond their own galaxy, let alone their own planet, especially an average one like Earth." Wanting to counter that her home is not just ordinary, she says nothing. There really is no point in arguing, even if she knows she is right like all teenagers do. Joining them now are her two friends led by the men who retrieved them. With just a wave of his hand, the leader sends the two men away. Trunks and Goten stand near Pan, the former looking pissed off and his friend glad to see Pan again. "I am sorry about this misunderstanding. Please realize we were only trying to protect ourselves and the work we have risked so much on."

"It's alright," the oldest assures him. Besides, she just wants to get the hell out of here.

"Speak for yourself," the prince says indignantly. Pan smacks him, getting an 'ow' in return.

Before anyone can say anything further, one of the men he shooed returns with some papers. Saying not a word, he hands them off and bows before taking his leave again. The boys look interested, but he hands them over to Pan, who is hopefully more responsible and will take seriously the duty of keeping them safe.

"I hope you will be bale to utilize what I have given you. They are not in your language, but I'm sure you can find someone who has the technology to translate them." Into her mind pops Bulma and even Vegeta who may have knowledge from his time spent as the true Saiyan prince.

"Thanks. I'll look through it when we get home," she answers as she thumbs through the pages.

"Aren't you gonna show Gohan?" asks his little brother.

"So his name is Gohan then?" he repeats, trying to picture the young man. "Good luck to you all then. I hate to say this, but you will all need it." The boys as they stand there grow irritated and edgy.

"Let,s go, let's go!" Goten tugs at her pants.

"Yeah, hurry it up already."

"Yes, you should be on your way. They seem impatient."

"They're always like that." Trunks scowls, and Goten looks clueless since he has no idea he was just insulted. "But you're right. I don't want anyone realizing we've been gone." Of course, due to the fact that the guys are training away and the girls are romantically plotting, that is unlikely. The man follows them outside alone and watches as the time machine explodes back into being. It amazes him still, but he says nothing but farewell as the heroes climb into the cockpit. Goten enthusiastically waves goodbye, Trunks sits with his arms crossed, and Pan smirks a little and flashes a peace sign. With the corners of his mouth slightly upturned, he waves once and watches as the work he and his people have spent so much on disappears into the future

As the rest of the day passes quickly by for everyone else, Gohan cannot help but think that it is going way too slow. Usually, though, when one is anticipating something as much as he is about going to see Videl, time could pass in a heartbeat and you wouldn't notice. Every period seems an eternity, and even the usual antics of his friends cannot take his mind away from that goal. The poor young Saiyan is forced to sit and wait patiently, the only other thought in his head the whole day being about lunch.

Thankfully his mother packed him a generous meal of his favorite foods. The last week she has been in such a good mood, even when his father tracks dirt from training with Goten onto the recently cleaned floor. Not that he objects to this, of course. The last time that side came out was when they found out Goku would be returning to the world of the living for a day. It only lasted for a day, though. The very next morning came the now infamous first meeting between her and his new high school friend. Now he has to fend off teasing and comments more often than he saves the city a day. He would pale even more if he knew what she was currently planning with the blue-haired scientist.

Finally the ringing pf the last bell dismisses the students as teachers try to get the final assignment out there above the commotion of everyone hurrying to leave. Normally the young savior takes his time with his trio of friends, but he ditches them all quite quickly with a muttered goodbye. Though Tenchi tries to catch him before he bolts, he misses his chance. Since he and the girls discovered who Gohan really was, he has been trying to talk with him. Gohan, however, seems to be avoiding him, much to the Juraian prince's bemusement. Tenchi doesn't know him too well yet, just what he has been told from various sources (Washu and Erasa), but he has noticed the young man putting distance between himself and the group. He has also managed to catch the Champ's daughter reprimanding him for it, and he always seems to give in. The other One sure is an enigma, he thinks as he goes to catch up with the girls.

Gohan, not even thinking about the legend or his destiny or Tenchi, rushes through the mass of students. One good thing about his identity as Saiyaman being revealed means he doesn't need to hide anymore. He can jump right into the air without too much hassle or staring. At first he thought it would have been better if the wish was more specific so the public forgot about the two days as a whole. Gradually, though, he has come to see the perks, especially with his crime fighting. It doesn't take much thought before he hops into the air and heads for his destination.

It takes less than a minute to get there because of his great speed and his eagerness. The last time he visited he didn't use the normal means of entrance, and the next day at school he heard from his friend what her father thought about that. He agreed to use the door from then on. Hopefully the champ isn't home at the moment. He doesn't mind Hercule that much, but he still doesn't want to see him. With a loud and quick knock, he waits patiently for someone to answer. It isn't who he was hoping when an older gentleman appears. Having no idea why in the universe he is nervous, he finds his voice.

"Hi, my name is Gohan, and I'm a friend of Videl's. I was coming by to see if she was okay." The man, probably a butler, looks him over unimpressed.

"Miss Videl is fine, but she is resting right now. I am under strict instruction from Mister Satan to allow no visitors." Disheartened at that, he looks down.

"Oh." The last thing he wants to do is cause any disputes, and thus he decides he should probably just leave. He won't call this defeat because he can always try calling later, which is what he plans. "Well, can I at least drop off the homework I collected from our classes?" Without a word, the man holds out his hand. The demi-Saiyan pulls out the papers from his bag and hands them over silently. The butler man simply thanks him insincerely and shuts the door in his face, leaving the poor boy alone. He stands there for a few seconds, being so close to his friend but unable to check on her himself. But he doesn't need to be worried, he reasons. If there was anyone he knows, she is someone who can take perfectly good care of herself without him fretting. Still, he finds himself unable to dissuade those emotions as he leaps into the air and begins his journey home.


	8. Connections III

Here's chapter 8. I apologize for it not being edited if there are any glaring errors. I've been working on this for a week now and just wanted to publish. Enjoy.

* * *

Far off on a distant planet light years away from the earth, the evil power they were warned of has been gathering strength. Once the other two members were reunited with Nusake, his memories and power began reawakening. As he was not yet ready for the task of defeating the two Chosen Ones, he has been left to train with their right hand man, Akito, the same one who rescued him from his prison. In the week since then, Akito has watched on in amazement as the man transformed before his very eyes. Once a common criminal, he was now becoming the bane of the universe and the third member in a group that would destroy what ever got in the way. Having trained his whole life, Akito can not help but feel jealous at the tremendous amount of power he was witnessing unfold day by day.

As he watches now from his spot twenty feet away, he observes the calm one under a tree in deep meditation. The stars of this world have begun setting for this day's rotation, and the area actually seems peaceful and calm. If one were to visit the planet, they wouldn't note too many differences between it and Earth save for the two stars and three moons. Funny, he thinks to himself. The three moons remind him of the trio while the suns seem to represent the boys. Their light is bright enough to snuff out the darkness quickly as they rise each morning, eclipsing the smaller chunks of the space debris. If all goes as planned, the boys will be eclipsed by the Triad, and the universe will tremble the way it did those thousands of years ago. The Goddesses will be powerless to stop them, being instead forced to watch. Akito only wonders if he will not be one of the many who will be torn down in one way or another. So far in life he has been very fortunate, but the silent one reminds of his mortality as he thinks about how easily he could be torn to shreds if that is what Nusake so desired.

Suddenly the one with red eyes looks up and straight ahead at him. Not being able to recall the last time he was this nervous, he waits to see what is coming. All Nusake does, though, is get up and walk silently over to the man. Maybe he shouldn't have been watching so intently. No one likes being stared at, especially one rediscovering he very evil and very silent side. Trying not to gulp obviously, he stands still as Nusake simply walks past him in the direction of the Triad's headquarters.

"Come on. I'm starved after all that thinking." With a silent sigh, he turns and quickens his pace to catch up. The guy still acts like a carefree young man most of the time, leading anyone else to believe he could in no way be so powerful. How fortunate he is to be able to witness someone like this and to be part of the universe's ruin. Hs teachers, his father, all said he would amount to nothing. If they could only see him now, he smirks as he walks side-by-side with walking destruction.

The two walk silently next to one another, Nusake enjoying the calm and Akito finding himself slightly nervous about the proximity. He scolds himself for feeling any weakness, the harsh words from his father playing in his mind. When he was just a little boy, his father was the gentlest man around. Then when Akito was about eight, something changed within him. Later on he found out it had to do with the Triad. His father had been one of the two who released the Triad that fateful and dreary night. It just so happened the two members who had been sealed away were left on his home planet in hopes no one would ever find them again. Over time the darkness crept into his heart and took over his soul. The man even threatened his wife, the mother of his son and the woman he had loved with everything he had. Foolishly Akito thought he could the duo harm as they were not at full strength yet. Tomosuki only laughed. Then he extended an offer that, if refused, would end in his death. He took it without hesitation.

Soon enough Akito begun to stop hating his new role, and now he even enjoys it most of the time. He considered the fact he had let himself be taken over by that darkness as well, but he decided he didn't care. Every day that goes by, he knows he is letting his mother down, even if she is not around to see him. This role meant power and proving his father wrong. He is not weak and good-for-nothing. He is strong, and he is important. Tomosuki wouldn't allow just anyone to stand beside Nusake and see to his rehabilitation.

"Wow, I sure am hungry after all of that thinking," the evil one interrupts his thoughts. Any nervousness he was feeling is gone as Akito stands straight up.

"All of that thinking is allowing you to make great progress. Do you remember anything more?"

"Not really. Stuff is still pretty much a blur. If I didn't have all of those weird dreams and feel my own power, I wouldn't believe who I really am. I still feel like the childhood I had was actually mine."

"You had a childhood?" he asks skeptically.

"Yeah. The way Akitahome explained it to me was that the Goddesses couldn't seal me up with the other two. They put my true power into some orb and sent it across the universe, and I ended up being reborn just twenty years ago since I wasn't completely evil. I guess I helped defeat the Triad back then." He pauses and lets the tale sink into both of their heads. "That sounds way farfetched. I don't know why they trust me now. I guess they have no choice if they want our old power back."

"You don't sound too enthused." He shrugs.

"My life right before this wasn't that great. And besides, when I do remember everything, it won't matter. That guy will have control. So you guys don't have to worry about my "soft side", as Tomosuki calls it." Akito crosses his arms.

"You better hope so." A small spark is triggered at that, and he smarts back.

"No, I think it's **you** who better hope so." With that, he quickens his pace and leaves the other one behind to be surprised at that tone. Perhaps they really don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Looking around sneakily, the demon duo and their newest recruit slip slowly back into Capsule Corp. The three adult Saiyans are sensed to be in the kitchen of course, and the women are still in each other's companies, probably in one of the many labs. Food sounds too good to the boys, who take off in that direction. Pan, though starving as well, decides to avoid confronting them all just yet. They were gone long enough to where the adults probably noticed, and Mirai will especially grill her. Besides, she wants to go through these prophecies even if she cannot yet read them. Trunks and Goten or at least Goten will probably spill the beans and the details, and she wants to get a head start before having to share them.

As she wanders down one of the hallways, she feels a presence suddenly coming her way. It isn't Mirai but his father. That didn't take long, she thinks sarcastically. He seems in a hurry, too, and Pan knows she cannot hide from the Prince. Instead, she stops to await her fate. The gruff one rounds the corner and spots her but doesn't say a word. Nervously she speaks first.

"Um…hey, Vegeta." He grunts and crosses his arms.

"So Kakarott's second brat tells me that you all made a visit to the past."

"Yeah, it was their idea. They were really bored."

"Somehow I doubt that." She doesn't say anything further. "What do you have in your hand?"

"What does it matter to you?" Quicker than she can see coming, he snatches the papers away and thumbs through them not as carefully as she would prefer.

"How do you expect to read the language of the ancient Juharajins?"

"I was hoping Bulma or you could help." He snorts again and shoves the papers back at her. She takes them and holds onto them protectively. He turns to walk away.

"I will do no such thing, and I doubt the woman will have any machine capable of translation. Do not involve my son in anything further or it won't matter who your father is." With that, the angry one takes his leave. She doesn't pay him too much attention, though. Sometime soon he will have to get used to the fact that Gohan is the Legendary Super Saiyan and Vegeta isn't. Besides, Bulma will more than happy to help, and despite what her mate said, she probably will have something that can help. In the meantime, she'll be stuck with Chi-Chi, her grandmother. That doesn't sound as fun, but she does kind of miss the woman from her time so it won't be so bad.

* * *

Dejectedly, Gohan touches down at his home and walks slowly toward the domicile. The whole flight home all he could think about was Videl and hoping that she wasn't too sick. That stupid overprotective butler doesn't even know who he was barring from seeing his charge. Hercule would have let him in. That is, unless she is _really_ sick. That doesn't make him feel any better, and neither does the fact he can't sense any of his family inside. They must all be Bulma's again except for Ami. From what Gohan can sense, the young man is in the kitchen. That sounds very good to the demi-Saiyan, and he pushes his worries aside so he can eat.

Sure enough his past son is sitting at the kitchen table munching happily away on leftovers no doubt. His rumbling stomach causes Ami to look up and then greet Gohan with a smile after he has swallowed. Gohan half-smiles back and sets his bag on the table before heading to the fridge. Ami sets his chopsticks down and turns in his chair to face his "father."

"Is everything okay, Gohan?" he asks worriedly.

"Yeah," he answers, his head buried in the ice box.

"It doesn't sound like it to me."

"I'm just a little worried about Videl." Gohan finally emerges with enough fixings to make quite a few sandwiches.

"Why? Nothing happened, did it?" Gohan sets the stuff down before going to get the bread.

"No, she's just sick." He pulls about ten slices of bread out and closes the rest of the now small loaf.

"Oh." Ami doesn't say anything else at first as Gohan goes about making his snack. He doesn't seem in the mood to talk, even though Amiruso has something important he wanted to discuss. After Gohan has made half the sandwiches he will consume, though, the one feeling awkward speaks again. "Hey, Gohan, I was thinking of something and wanted to talk to you about it."

"What's up?" he asks without looking, sounding only partly interested.

"I think it would be a good idea to train Videl in ki control." That gets the demi-Saiyan to stop and look over. Although the suggestion definitely doesn't sound like a bad one, he is curious as to the reason it would suddenly be suggested. "I know she's only human, but I think she would be a valuable asset if she were to learn that technique." Gohan looks away and busies himself with the sandwiches again.

"I don't know. I don't really want her to be any more involved."

"That's foolish, Gohan. Everyone in your life is involved whether you or they like it or not. It's best they all be as prepared as they can be."

"What about my mom then or Bulma? Are you going to suggest they learn, too?" His tone is sarcastic, but Amiruso ignores it.

"Of course not, but they live with someone who can is more than capable of defending against an attack." Gohan stops and thinks about that, realizing it's true. Majin Buu is powerful and all, but he's also unpredictable. Living with Hercule has tamed him a lot, and Gohan knows the pink blob would defend his friend and the man's daughter with all he has. Still, Gohan would feel much better if he did teach her as Ami is suggesting, even if that comfort is somewhat superficial.

"I guess you're right. I'll ask her tomorrow if she comes to school." Silently he goes back to making his lunch while Ami only smiles lightly and goes to finish his own meal.

Outside, a pair familiar to Gohan descends slowly from the sky. Tenchi doesn't exactly like the fact that he has to cling to Ryoko, but he had no other choice if he wanted to see the other One today. After he left so quickly, Tenchi and the girls just went home. Washu checked up right away, somehow sensing they were back at their apartment. He told her of his attempt and failure, and she came up with the perfect solution. Using the earth's many satellites, she was able to get a close up of the Son home, meaning Ryoko could use her powers of teleportation since she could see the place. Ayeka didn't exactly like the idea of letting the prate be alone with him, but she gave in and settled in to do homework. Lord Tenchi would at least be proud of her for that, she assured herself.

The pirate and the prince stop, now hovering in the air fifty feet above, and he calmly waits. When she doesn't make any more attempts to get to the ground, he realizes she likes this. However, it makes him nervous, and he really wants to talk to Gohan already. It's been a whole week since he came to Orange Star High, and he has had no real conversations with him except about normal teenage stuff.

"Um…Ryoko, you can put me down now."

"You're no fun, Tenchi," she pouts. "We finally have alone time away from Ayeka, and you don't even want to enjoy it."

"Ryoko!" he practically stammers in embarrassment. "Down! Now!" She "hmphs" and heads to the ground, setting Tenchi free. He doesn't make a move to head for the door, and Ryoko crosses her arms and stares at him.

"What's the matter? You were so gung-ho about coming here. Don't tell me the great prince of Jurai and the chosen one is afraid of some wimpy looking seventeen year old."

"You know he isn't wimpy, Ryoko," he defends, reminding her of the briefing Washu gave everyone before they left for Satan City. "And I'm just not sure what so say to him. Hi, Gohan, how are you? Oh, how did I find your house? My crazy houseguest, the greatest scientific mind in the universe, is good at stalking people. Oh, and by the way, I'm the other chosen one. Wanna hang out?" She doesn't say anything in response, not used to his sarcasm and conceding his apprehension is not unfounded. "I think it's better if I talk to him alone. You can hang out nearby or go home for now."

"No way. I'm not leaving you alone when there's three guys hell bent on killing you." Knowing he can't win and finding her sentiments to be very Ryoko and yet endearing at the same time, he concedes. She'll wait patiently out of sight while he tries to make conversation with the one who will help him save the universe. With a sigh, he heads to the door and stops in front, pausing for only a second before he knocks loudly. Two voices are heard inside. One he recognizes as Gohan while the other is unfamiliar. The unfamiliar one declares he'll get the door, and no sooner than three seconds later does it open.

"Hi there," Tenchi greets, acting as pleasant as he is capable of. Ami looks genuinely confused.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"Tenchi?" comes Gohan's voice from behind. Ami turns and looks, and Tenchi waves slightly. Gohan comes to the door and opens it wider. "What are you doing here?" _Here goes nothing,_ he thinks.

"I tried to catch you after school, but you took off so fast," he starts. The Saiyans still look confused, and Ryoko just shakes her head from her hiding place. "I think we need to talk about the Triad." Ami's eyes go wide as saucers, but Gohan only invites his schoolmate in. After all, this was a week or so coming. The door is shut behind them.


	9. Connections IV

Meanwhile, the apprentice of her future son has cornered the genius in her lab, ignoring the Prince's comments. As all teenagers do, she knows she is right when believing that the one she has looked up to since they met will be able to help her out as usual

"So what do you think?" the quarter Saiyan asks the blue-haired scientist. Bulma pauses before answering.

"I think Vegeta was actually right for once, no matter how much I hate admitting it." Pan looks crestfallen.

"No way. You mean I have to actually beg him and hope he stops being stubborn?"

"Afraid so, kiddo." She crosses her arms and furrows her brow, not at all liking that nickname. She doesn't like future Bulma saying it, and she doesn't like this version saying it, either.

"You know that'll never happen. He can't get over my dad being the Legendary Super Saiyan. He just barely got over Goku being better than him."

"You better not let him hear you say that or you'll never be able to read those prophecies."

"I wonder if Piccolo would be able to help."

"Why would you think that?" Pan uncrosses her arms.

"Well, in the future, you and Trunks talk highly of him. Grandma says nice stuff too, even if she follows it by complaining how he taught my dad how to be a hooligan." She's about to question how her future son would be able to say anything about him but just as quickly figures it comes from the time he spent here training for Cell. "And my mom says when my dad would talk about Piccolo, he would always say how much he learned and how he was always there to help however he could." She looks down, the next memory a sad one. "He was the one who protected my dad and let him escape from the Androids when they first attacked." Just as suddenly the sadness fades and determination takes its place. "I have to at least try. This is way too important for even Vegeta to mess up." She takes the stack of papers from the genius and goes to head out. "Thanks, Bulma. I'll be back later." With that, the girl rushes out and down the hall, bumping into the younger version of her grandmother. Chi-Chi doesn't get a chance to ask anything as she maintains her quick pace forward.

"Slow down, young lady!" she calls after she regains her senses. Naturally she doesn't listen. Chi-Chi sighs in aggravation. "Great, we're going to have another delinquent in the family."

* * *

Outside of Capsule Corp, Pan takes off into the air and heads straight for the lookout. At least, she's pretty sure it's in this direction. Since Piccolo and Kami died in her time, she never had a reason to go there. Trunks told her of it from his time there with the present Z-Gang, which is the only reason she knows where it is. From his physical description of it, she is sure she will see it when it comes into view at least. Then she will see the great Piccolo again, the one who trained and saved her father many times. She'll get to shake hands with the ever friendly Dende, who brought Mirai back to life after Cell killed him by use of his newly restored Dragonballs. And Mr. Popo will be there, who has served as the guardian of the lookout for so long. Besides hopefully getting these things translated or at least being pointed in the right direction, she is looking forward to meeting the last two.

Soon enough with her great Saiyan speed, the future daughter of the chosen one can spot Kame's Lookout. Actually, now it would be Dende's Lookout technically. From the one time she met Piccolo upon her and Mirai's initial arrival, she can tell how stoic the Namek is. With any luck Dende is as nice as her sensei has told her. Dealing with Vegeta at CC is more than enough than she can take. How Bulma ever fell for him she doesn't know. Then again, they do argue like bandits sometimes.

Before she completely approaches it, Pan stops in midair and floats as she takes the sight in. It seems so awesome to her that the god of the earth lives there with a genie and is friends with her father from this timeline. She isn't even sure how to talk to the Namek, and she doesn't even know is she's dressed properly. It's too late to turn back now, though. Besides, when did the great Pan ever feel nervous or intimidated by anyone (except Mirai when she first met him, which she would never admit to)? Mustering up all of her courage, she takes off once again, her intent not to stop flying until she touches foot on the tile of the sky palace.

As soon as her feet touch the tiled floor, Piccolo steps up, his cape billowing in the wind. With her power level, he could sense her approach the moment she left Capsule Corp. His stare is cold and unnerving, even for someone who proclaims herself to be fearless a lot of the time. Fumbling with herself, she bows in his presence and hesitates before speaking. In fact, he has to ask why she is visiting before she speaks at all. Silently she curses herself for being this way, even if the being before her was someone of great importance to the father she never really got to know.

"What are you doing up here?" he asks gruffly. She stands up straight and stiff and looks at him.

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?" It is here he pays closer attention to the papers she has in her hand. The whole flight here she was careful to hold onto them and not let them wrinkle or blow off.

"The demon duo and I accidentally went into the past earlier." He arches an eyebrow ridge at the word "accidentally", but she tries to ignore it. "We met a race of people called the Juharajins, and they gave me these." The name of the people catches him by surprise, and the knowledge he acquired from his merger with Kami is the reason he knows who she is speaking of. The papers she holds out to him he takes and looks over for a minute without speaking. She waits anxiously, hoping this was a good idea after all. "I asked Vegeta to help me read them, but he's still being stupid about my dad-I mean Gohan being the one of legend." Piccolo only grunts at the thought of the arrogant and still selfish prince. He may have changed, especially after the Buu incident, but the man can still let pride blind him a lot of the time. "I know these prophecies are important, but I can't read them by myself. Where I come from, everyone talks highly of you. I thought maybe you could help." He still says nothing, and she thinks to herself that this wasn't her best move. He surprises her, though, when he speaks next.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll actually be, but I will take a look at them for Gohan's sake." At that, she can't help sporting the Son grin famous in her family. The Namek had an inkling of her heritage before, but that look and her slip-up prove to him she is the child his former student left behind in the future. The tall green man and the sixteen year old head towards the center of the Lookout, the latter finally feeling like her normal confident self. Soon enough they may have some information that can be of help.

* * *

Tenchi quietly takes a sip of tea and sets his mug back down on the table. Sitting across from him is Gohan, and to their side is Amiruso. The Saiyans don't say a word as the prince of the Juraian empire enjoys whatever flavor of tea Chi-Chi has on hand. Nothing from home has come to close to tasting like this. Ami, though, wishes the two chosen ones would say something to each other. After Tenchi came inside, Gohan offered him up a cup of tea, unsure of what else his classmate may be interested in drinking. Ox King receives an ample supply of the very good stuff from a merchant in the village he used to rule over. Then the schoolmates chatted briefly about classes and homework.

Now here they are, the only sound being the ticking clock in the background. Ami brings his hand up to his mouth in a fist and clears his throat rather loudly. Both boys' heads snap up and look at him and then each other. Gohan chuckles in the nervous way he does, and when Tenchi doesn't do anything else, he clears his throat like Ami.

"How long have you known about the Triad?"

"I found out a couple of days before the girls and I transferred here." He takes that in quietly. "How long have you known?"

"The same, I guess. Ami here came from the future where he was dragged from the past."

"The future?" For everything that the Juraian has seen, even time travel seems odd. Gohan calmly takes a sip of his tea.

"My friend Bulma invented a time machine in the future that her son used to warn us about the planet being attacked by evil androids. Then when she got a hold of the plans in this time from him, she built the same machine." This new information causes his head to spin slightly, but he shakes it off, knowing that there are weirder things in the universe, something he has learned from meeting the girls.

"That is correct," Ami interrupts. "I was brought to the very bleak future where the Triad rules the universe and destroys things at will. Both of you perished before you ever had a chance to learn of your destiny and fight back."

"Then where are you from originally?"

"The past. I am the son of the one reincarnated as the young man in front of you."

"You're his son?" he asks in alarm, standing up with hands flat on the table. Gohan just rubs his neck.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Calming himself down, the prince once again takes his seat.

"Well, no weirder than my half-demon daughter." Now Gohan is the one to be confused. "It's a long story involving my grandfather's first love, a strand of my hair, revenge, and one crazy summer." Taking that in, he gets serious again.

"So it really is you then."

"According to Washu, anyway. She's Ryoko's mother and the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Ami slams his fists on the table, making the mugs jump and almost lose their contents.

"You two need to talk and get down to business. There is no time to waste on this meaningless small talk."

"Calm down, Ami," Gohan tries to assure him.

"No, Gohan. You two need to discuss strategies and figure out what you are going to do."

"I'd actually like to get to know the one I'm going to be saving the universe with so either relax or go somewhere else." Not at all liking that answer or his unusual tone, Ami says nothing as he gets up from his seat and leaves out the back door. Tenchi kind of stares, wondering where that came from. Gohan always seems so nice at school. "Sorry about that. He's been kind of anxious lately, and he's been getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, I know all about that living with Ryoko and Ayeka, trust me." There is a pause before Gohan speaks again.

"I know it's important to talk about this situation, but I think it's also important to get to know each other a little, you know? Is that okay?"

"Sure, as long as you think you can handle the weirdness that's my life."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," he says with a small laugh. With that, the two boys begin getting to know each other as the first step in preparation for saving the universe alongside one another.

* * *

As Ami is storming out the back, he does not pay any attention when he rounds the corner. Immediately he runs head first into a none-too-happy space pirate who was trying to spy on the guys and didn't sense him, either. Right away she growls as she goes to hit him square in the face, but his aura stops her. Instead she just crosses her arms.

"Watch where you're going."

"And just who are you to tell me anything? And why are you spying on Gohan?"

"I'm not spying on anyone, you little runt. I'm watching out for Tenchi."

"So you must be the one called Ryoko then," he deduces. She only stares at him, not willing to admit his knowing her name is a surprise. "Well, let's just hope you do a better job of keeping him safe in this time, Devil Caller." He finishes walking away after that, his last comment actually stopping its recipient in her place.


	10. Connections V

Alright, chapter ten finally is done. I spent the last month battling writer's block on this one, and it finally came out the way I wanted it to. A thank you goes out to Makai Alexa for reviewing the last few chapters. Even one reader inspires me to keep going. And don't worry, I listened to your suggestion, and it was in my plans already ^_^. Enjoy, and review if you guys please.

* * *

Akira lounges lazily on the back porch of the Masaki family residence, letting the setting sun wash over him. Today has been one relaxing day. Although he is stationed out here to keep an eye on this part of the galaxy (even if it is really to help Tenchi and Gohan thanks to Washu pulling some strings), he doesn't really have much responsibility. Today he opted to let Mihoshi go with Kiyone on patrol while he played video games with Sasami. She is quite good for a eight year old. Then again, he remembers she isn't really eight despite her appearance. According to Washu, one of the goddess lies within her, a consequence of Tsunami saving her young life some hundreds of years ago. Just to make sure he doesn't get rusty. He did some training in the woods and then had an little afternoon snack.

The atmosphere is so nice he starts drifting off to sleep, the singing birds lulling him into his dreams. Vaguely he is aware of someone setting foot on the deck and walking towards him, and he reluctantly opens his left eye to see who it is. Even from upside down he cannot help but laugh at the sight before him. With sticks in her hair, some dirt on her face, and a torn sleeve, his childhood friend grunts at his laughing and sits down next to him. He sits himself up, a harder task because of the soreness that is setting in and crosses his legs.

"So where did Mihoshi crash land your patrol ship this time?"

"The woods," she confirms his suspicions. "Surprisingly it hurt less than the lake." He chuckles and pulls some of the foliage from her green locks, and she rubs the smudge off of her cheek. "You can patrol with her tomorrow. It's your turn anyway."

"But I'm stationed on the earth. What would our superiors think?" She swats at him, and he simply blocks with another small laugh. "On the other hand, if I could go patrol with _you_, I would have no problem leaving the surface."

"Just because I said I forgave you doesn't mean you can try and flirt with me."

"Trying? I thought I was being successful. Besides, you never minded before."

"That was before you blew it, if you don't remember." He looks down at his lap now, his humorous attitude gone.

"I did blow it, didn't I?" She doesn't answer, and he sits there thinking about all of the times they shared when they were kids, then teens, then young adults at the Academy. One mistake cost him his friendship with her. "I think I will trade you tomorrow. I'll go with Mihoshi. I mean, how bad can she be after all?" Her look clearly says it all, and when he looks over, he sees his impending doom at the hands of the blonde in her eyes. She has faced it every day of her life since being assigned to the granddaughter of the Galaxy Police chief. Just as quickly that look is gone, and he sees her expression soften.

"Thank you," she says simply. It may be small, but she knows what his gesture really means. He in turn knows what her phrase of appreciation means. He gets up off of the dusty wood then, extending his hand down to her. She accepts his offer quietly, and the duo heads back into the house. About now it's dinnertime, and the young princess probably has come up with something tasty as she always does. With both worn out from their days, that notion sounds quite good.

* * *

"And that's when she started chasing me around the school roof," Tenchi continues his tale. "She practically tried to kill me with an energy sword, and then later that night she was in my bed. My dad and grandpa found out she was there and invited her to stay at our house."

"What's so bad about that?"

"My dad was ogling her the whole time, and I practically died of a nose bleed." Gohan starts laughing at that though he is able to understand the nose bleed part. Ryoko is far from hard on the eyes, even if the "proper" half-Saiyan would never think so aloud. "Ayeka and her sister Sasami came to Earth after that in search of their brother, who would turn out to be my grandfather. Mihoshi came crashing into my life literally when her ship landed in the hot springs near my house. She's an officer for something called the Galaxy Police. She was chasing a bad guy, or at least she thought she was. I saved her, and she decided I was her knight. We met Washu a little bit later while we fought Kagato, the one who kidnapped Ryoko and made her do all of these evil things. That's why she was imprisoned in the cave. Finally came Kiyone, Mihoshi's long lost partner. Then two summers ago a demon named Yuzuha took my hair and used my DNA with hers to create a girl named Mayuka as a revenge on her first love, my grandpa. She was half-evil and tried to kill me." He stops at this point, obviously meaning the memory is a painful one. "Ryoko didn't trust her, and I slapped her for it. She was right, though. Yuzuha crushed the good in Mayuka, and she tried to kill all of us. Finally Yuzuha just destroyed her, and I destroyed Yuzuha. Luckily her essence was sealed into a gem, and Washu was able to bring her back as an infant. She's almost a year old now."

"So all of those girls and your half-demon daughter are living at your house then?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad, but Ayeka and Ryoko fight over me most of the time, and Mihoshi is usually destroying something. Washu likes to run tests on me in her spare time, and my grandpa trains me like crazy besides making me work in the carrot fields. My father acts like a pervert a lot of the time and gets himself into trouble with the girls. Then there's school and taking care of Mayuka. Sometimes life gets so crazy there. About the only sane people are Sasami and Kiyone."

"Wow, I thought I had it had rough." Tenchi's expression clearly says go on. "Since I was four my mom's been making me study every subject you could possibly think of. When I wasn't doing schoolwork, I was training to fight evil. My friend Piccolo actually left me alone in the woods for a year so I could get stronger. After my dad's evil brother showed up I did more fighting than homework, which always made my mom mad. My dad died the first time when I was four by Piccolo. It was the only way to destroy my uncle. He trained in the afterlife until he was resurrected a year later to fight two Saiyans, the race I'm half of. One is actually friends with us now. His name is Vegeta. Vegeta killed his partner, but he couldn't beat my dad. He did kill Piccolo, and our other friends Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu died as well. We all ended up in the hospital, and Vegeta left Earth. I went to a planet called Namek with my friends Krillin and Bulma to use these things called the Dragonballs. They grant wishes, which is how we were able to bring my dad back to life and the others, too. We fought Freiza there. He was supposed to be all powerful at the time, and he killed Vegeta and Krillin. My dad came to Namek as well after he healed. He went Super Saiyan and finally defeated Frieza."

"What's that?"

"A Super Saiyan is a special power-up where Saiyans get blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and gain speed and muscle."

"Can you do it?"

"I learned when I was nine, but I haven't used it lately. Someone who probably acts a lot like your dad unlocked my sleeping power. I don't need to transform anymore to gain those things."

"I have a transformation, too. I just haven't completely mastered it yet."  
"What's it called?"  
"The Light Hawk Wings. Only one person in all of the dimensions is supposed to be able to use them, but Washu says the goddesses never thought it would be me."

"Dimensions?"

"There is more than just this plane of existence. I think maybe the place where your dad went when he died would count as one in a way." He thinks about this for a second.

"The idea of dimensions kind of reminds me of time travel."

"You mean you've time traveled?" he asks, recalling his own adventure into the past.

"I haven't, but Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future did. He came to warn us that my dad would die again of a heart virus and that twp androids would attack the planet and leave things in chaos. We all died in that future. He gave my father an antidote and left. For the next three years we trained, and when they came, they were more powerful. Trunks came back and was shocked. The two androids we were fighting weren't the ones from his future. They showed up soon enough, though. So did Cell, and he absorbed the real androids."  
"I remember that guy. He made a broadcast about a tournament for the strongest people to fight him, right?"

"Right. My friends and I showed up along with the world champion at the time, Hercule Satan. He's Videl's dad."

"I know who he is. His face is still plastered everywhere." Gohan laughs a little.

"Yeah, he's not so bad though. He helped us beat the last big threat to the universe, and he helped me beat Cell, too."

"So he wasn't completely lying to the whole world then?"

"I guess you could put it that way. If it weren't for him throwing Android 16's head at me, I don't know if I would have ascended to Super Saiyan 2 to beat Cell. 16 was a gentle android and loved nature, even though he was programmed to kill my dad. He told me it was okay to kill evil because there was no saving beings like Cell. After Cell crushed his head. I snapped. I had to protect everyone and everything that we both loved. I got too cocky, though. My dad died again because of me, and my brother had to grow up without our father. He chose to stay in the Other World and train, leaving Vegeta and me to protect the planet. He believed it was better since all of the threats had come to destroy him."

"I'm sorry, Gohan." The demi-Saiyan doesn't say anything. Tenchi goes on. "I think I'm the reason my mother died so young. A very powerful interdimensional criminal named Kain escaped his prison and tried to kill all Juraian blood, including me. He went back in time even to kill my mother. She expended so much energy to protect me and defeat him. I never saw anyone so powerful, even Ryoko or Kagato. She knew I was her son and did everything she could for me. But as a result of that, she died when I was three. She and my father only had a little bit of time together, and I barely remembered her. That's why it was so nice to see her back then. I wish I had known about the Dragonballs." Feeling really bad for the loss of his mother (because he knows how hard it was losing his dad twice and couldn't imagine losing his beloved mother, even if she does yell a lot), he tries to say something consoling.

"Well, even if you had known, the Dragonballs can't bring back someone who died of natural causes." Immediately he realizes how stupid that was and slaps himself internally. Tenchi doesn't notice.

"That's okay. It was meant to be that way, and from what you've said, there is an afterlife. I'll see her again someday."

"I'm lucky. My dad got to come back again. The dirty old man of a Kai traded his life for my dad so he could beat Majin Buu."

"Who's that?"

"He was an evil monster released by the wizard Babidi. He destroyed this planet and killed everyone, and even with my power-up, I couldn't beat him. The good side of him now lives with Videl and her dad."

"So…everybody died?"

"Yeah, you and your friends, even me. But the Dragonballs on Namek brought us back to life. You don't remember because we used the balls here to erase everyone's minds so Mr. Buu would live in peace with Hercule. He made friends with the blob in the middle of his killing spree. He gave up killing for Hercule."

"You're right. He doesn't sound too bad after all."

"I'm glad he got the credit for Cell. My family didn't need it, and now that he knows us and we're friends, he gave my family some money to live on since we were running out. I got the money without the cameras so it worked out eventually, even if he still embarrasses Videl a lot."

"Speaking of her, how did you guys come up with that whole Saiyaman thing?" Gohan, now quite proud of the tale he is about to explain, sits up straight.

"When I started high school I also started fighting crime in the city. I needed a disguise so one would think I was a freak, but man, Videl wouldn't let up until she figured out who I was. Bulma made me the suit. It's pretty cool, huh?" Tenchi pales, unsure of how to answer.

"Cool isn't exactly the word I'd use, but it's nice." Gohan doesn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Videl used to chase me around in her copter and try to beat me up. I spent more time avoiding her than anything for about two weeks. Then I slipped up, and the next day she blackmailed me. I taught her how to fly and agreed to enter the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai so she wouldn't tell anyone my secret. After the whole Buu thing she actually asked me to have Bulma make her a transformation watch, too. We've been the Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 ever since then."

"So let's get this straight then. We're both part alien with superpowers who have been trained our whole lives, have been dealing with evil on a pretty regular basis, and are the reincarnates of legendary warriors, and now we have to save the whole universe again, this time as a team?"

"Sounds right." There is a small pause.

"We've both had some really interesting lives," he concludes. "I'm surprised neither of us has gone crazy yet."

"Yet might be the key word." The boys share a laugh at that despite the craziness that they have lived thus far and the serious nature of the battle they are to face soon.

Outside of the quaint home, the rest of the Son family arrives via instant transmission, and Gohan can sense their presence. Goten wastes no time bursting though the door and trying to find his big brother right away. Their parents come in more calmly, but they too head towards the kitchen. Goten spots Gohan and gleefully bounds over to him. Before he can attach himself to his leg, though, he notices they have a visitor.

"Who's this, big brother?" Tenchi stands up and bows slightly at the boy and his parents as they come in.

"My name is Tenchi Masaki. I'm a classmate of Gohan's."

"And he's the other chosen one," the oldest Son boy adds. The family is quiet for a moment before the matriarch speaks.

"Well, it's nice to meet another one of Gohan's friends," she says calmly. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I should really be getting home now. Besides, my friend is out back, and she's probably bored."

"You and Gohan are so cool. I wanna be a chosen one, too," Goten announces.

"Oh, no you don't, Goten. It's bad enough I have to worry about Gohan saving the universe again."

"Can I fight him at least? Please, Mom?" Tenchi sweatdrops, and Gohan steps in.

"Sorry, squirt. He has to leave now. But if you clean up your side of our room, we can spar before dinner."

"Okay! Bye, Tenchi!" With that, the seven year old scurries down the hall to get to work. Tenchi only laughs, finding the boy's energy and attitude to be funny and somewhat on the cute side.

"Well, I'd like to test your strength sometime," Goku announces.

"Dad, he doesn't use martial arts the way we do," Gohan once again intervenes, recalling the very beginning of their conversation where they compared fighting styles.

"Good. Then it'll really be a challenge."

"Dad," he says disapprovingly. Goku pouts.

"Aw man, you're no fun." Chi-Chi stares at her husband, warning him not to complain further. Tenchi finds this funny, too, seeing a similar look on Videl and a similar effect on Gohan.

"It was nice meeting everyone. I hope we can talk again sometime."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Sounds good. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Son." He bows lightly again and exits out the back door to meet with Ryoko and get back to their apartment.  
"Well, at least he's polite," Chi-Chi comments as she goes about getting things ready to fix for dinner.

"It feels like he has a lot of potential, just like you did, Gohan. Hey, maybe we could get Old Kai to release his power, too."

"Who are you going to promise he can kiss this time? Mom?" Her head snaps around at that.

"What is he talking about?"

"Ha, ha! It's nothing, Chi-Chi, I promise!" He waves his hands about and laughs nervously. She only stares for a second before returning to her utensils. Gohan, with a small smile now himself, heads into the living room to get started on homework. With the half pint Saiyan in their room there is no way he could get anything done in there. For the time being, though, he feels better. It's probably the first time since Amiruso came into their lives. For now he looks forward to sparring with his brother and eating with his crazy but lovable family.

Outside of the Son family home, Ryoko waits leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and a slight breeze rustling her hair. Tenchi stops in front of her and simply greets her with a hello.

"So how'd it go?" she asks casually. He puts his hand behind his head, much the same as his teenaged friend and laughs nervously.

"Well, it was interesting. We have more in common than I thought. I definitely don't feel so weird anymore about my life or the people in it."

"What are you saying, Tenchi? I'm weird? That whiny princess is a lot weirder than I am. Just last week I caught her-"

"Ryoko, calm down. I was kidding." _Mostly_ he adds in his head. "Let's just get back to the apartment so I can contact Little Washu and tell her about this afternoon." Having no qualms with Tenchi once again holding onto her as they travel through the sky, she agrees with the Juraian prince. Less reluctant than last time, he comes closer, and almost instantly do they disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the Lookout, the Namek and the quarter Saiyan teenager remain draped over the prophecies. For all of the staring and thinking Piccolo has done, Pan thinks he would have something more to say than a grunt every once in a while. He didn't explain it much to her, but apparently his merger with Kami gained him an extensive bank of knowledge, including a familiarity with Juharajin language. The former guardian even had some belongings on him when he arrived on Earth hundreds of years ago, an example being some papers of his own in the form of scrolls. The original papers had the ancient language of the seers Pan encountered in the past translated into the Namekian language. Whether he knew it would be helpful one day or he just got really bored guarding the planet, Kami made a translation into one of the more prominent Earth languages. It just so happens this is what Pan and the others all speak natively.

At school she always hated foreign language class the most right behind math. That means that pouring over these strangely constructed sentences is not only boring but harder than it would be if she listened to her mom and actually paid attention in class. She sighs, picking one of the papers up and taking a few seconds to stare at it.

"This one says…" Piccolo looks over in interest though he tries to hide it. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lighting lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash."

"Let me see that." She hands it over to him, and he reads it for a second before setting it back down in annoyance. "It doesn't say that." She just shrugs.

"Guess I watched too much Pokemon at home."

"If you're not going to take this seriously, there are other things I can do that won't be wasting my time." Right away she regrets her last move and hopes he really won't give up on these.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo," she futilely tries. "It's just these are so hard to read."

"Nothing worth doing is easy, Pan," he reminds her calmly.

"I know." She looks down at the table and fiddles with the edge of one of the papers.

"You remind me a lot of Gohan." Her head snaps up at that, and she looks over. "He was always so eager to help, but he wasn't always the most patient. He's smart, though and picks things up quickly when he really tries."

"So you think I can read these if I just try harder?"

"If Gohan could survive teaching your mother how to fly, you can survive reading some papers." She laughs a little at that, picturing the scene as it was explained to her by Mirai the week before (he and Gohan spent time catching up). She isn't even surprised he was able to figure out the other half of her heritage. Though Piccolo is not one to show open amusement often, he is glad that makes her feel better. She has another question, however.

"Hey, you've been reading through a lot of these, but you haven't told me anything. How come?"

"Most of them have nothing to do with Gohan, the other one, or the Triad. It seems they just gave you their whole collection and assumed you would be able to read them and sort through everything."

"Well, that was dumb of them," she says indignantly, forgetting how generous the gift really was on their part. He doesn't answer as he reads another paper. "I guess I'll just look for keywords then."

"Hold on a minute, Pan," he interrupts her. She looks over at him again and waits. The silence lasts no more than thirty seconds.

"What is it?" she asks nervously. He doesn't answer right away as he sets the page down, making sure he read it correctly. "Seriously, what does it say?"

"It's nothing, Pan. Just keep reading."

"If it's nothing, then why is the great Piccolo suddenly looking a little pale?" He doesn't respond, and she gets frustrated. "C'mon, Piccolo! I came here for your help, and if you found out something important, you can't just keep it to yourself."

"I'm not certain I'm even interpreting it correctly." His roadblock she knocks down.

"So share it with me. They say two minds are better than one, even if one of them is yours." Still the tall green man keeps silent, unsure of whether he should really burden this prediction on her. Then again, she is right. Any information they uncover needs to be shared and examined.

"The best way to translate this passage is, 'The child will betray the father, and the warrior will align himself with the darkness"." Hearing that, she doesn't respond right away.

"Is it…is it talking about me?"

"Look, for all we know, it could be talking about Amiruso. The other One may even have a child we don't know about."

"But it could be me. How would they know I would come to the past, though? What am I talking about? They predict the future. Of course they would've seen it."

"Calm down, kid. We don't know anything for certain. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"What about the second part?" she goes on, unaffected by his words. "Is my dad supposed to be the warrior? But he wouldn't turn evil, would he?"

"I said calm down," he orders, this time more gruffly. She stops and listens. "Didn't you also say the man who gave these to you said not all of them would come true?" She nods. "Then we have no reason to worry right now. We need to stay focused and go through as many of these as we can. Then maybe we'll have a better chance of understanding everything, alright?"

"Okay," she agrees, finally seeming to calm down all the way.

"Good. Now continue trying to translate." Without a word of complaint further, she picks one of the papers up and begins comparing some of the words to the translation page. He does the same but without the cheat sheet. What he isn't telling her, however, is the last thing it said. Until they know for certain, he will not share that with anyone.

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Gohan calls as he leaves out the front door.

"Be careful, honey! Don't be out too late!" she calls after him. The first part is a bit embarrassing, but he lets it slide because she has had to worry about him more than a parent ever should. Besides, he has more important things to concentrate on. He was simply going to try and call Videl later on, but after his talk with Tenchi, he can't wait to tell her. Doing it over the phone doesn't seem appropriate, though, so he decided to head on over to her house again after he ate dinner and sparred with Goten once more. By now Mr. Satan is probably home from his dojo, and as long as his daughter isn't too ill, he'll have no problem with letting Gohan in to visit. At least, Gohan hopes so since they are close friends now after the whole tournament and Buu thing. Speaking of Buu, he'll be able to see how the pink blob is doing in his new life. Even though it is important, Ami's suggestion of teaching her ki control is at the back of his mind. He'll bring it up if there's time, but he doesn't want to bug her too much when she isn't completely well. Talking so deeply with the other One eclipses anything else anyway except his concern for the girl he is going to visit.

In a flash he takes to the air and jets straight toward Satan City. Unfortunately he won't be able to fly the whole way there and will have to stop just out of the city limits so he can keep his identity intact. Of course, with his blinding speed he'll just run the rest of the distance. No one will be able to see who he is so there's no danger. He can't wait so see what his close friend will think of this afternoon.

After no time at all he finds himself at the gates of the mansion. With no hesitation he walks right up to the door and uses the bell for fear of his strength accidentally knocking it off of its hinges. That probably wouldn't be very good with Hercule allowing him and all. Speaking of the man, he hears him yell loudly at his butler that he will get the door in an unusual turn of character. Then again, as Gohan is not aware of, the champ was walking by anyway, and he would rather have his butler finish the meal he was in the middle of helping to prepare. The door swing open, and the afro-haired man stares at the young man he once stole credit from.

"Oh, hey, Gohan," he greets friendlily. "What brings you around?"

"I came by earlier to see Videl, but one of your butlers wouldn't let me in. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Oh, she's fine, but she was complaining about not even getting a sick day away from homework or something like that." Gohan laughs nervously, pretty sure his friend figured out it was he who brought over the assignments.

"Would it be okay if I could talk to her for a few minutes? I won't be long."

"Well, I don't know. I want her to rest up."  
"I'm fine, Dad," a voice says from behind the lumbering man. Both males look to see.

"Uh, hey, Videl," Gohan says anxiously like when they were first friends.

"You don't need to sound so nervous, Gohan. I don't have some contagious disease."

"Sorry." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Aren't you going to invite him in, Dad?"

"Of course. Come on in." He opens the door as wide as it can go, and his daughter's friend comes in quietly. "I'll go let Buu know dinner's almost done. You're welcome to stay, Gohan."

"No thank you. I ate with my family before I came over."

"Like that Saiyan stomach of yours would object to more food," she comments in her more usual sarcastic manner.

"Looks like you're feeling better," he says more to himself even though the other two in his company hear as well. Hercule speaks next, though, his daughter getting angry at her friend the last thing he wants at least until she is all the way better from her cold. Plus an angry Videl is not so fun.

"You two can wait in the living room then until it's ready. I'll go tell Buu. I hope he can wait ten more minutes. Oh, and Bee needs to be fed too. I better get his special food ready." He walks off mumbling somewhat to himself as the pair watches the champ.

"Bee gets special food?" he asks, finding that to sound somewhat funny.

"Are you kidding? He spoils that dog."

"Your father is an odd man," he concludes.

"And Goku's the most normal guy in the world." He grins at that, agreeing that his dad is weird too. Suddenly, though, the reason for his visit rushes back into the forefront of his mind, and his serious nature takes him over. It isn't hard for her to take notice.

"I actually came over because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It doesn't have to do with the assignments you gave the butler, does it?"

"No," he answers seriously even at her teasing. He really is serious about what ever it is, she thinks. "It's about the Triad and this afternoon." He needs say no more than that before she wordlessly leads him into the room her father suggested they hang out in the time before the meal is finished. He sits stiffly on the couch, his fists balled and resting on his legs. Just his aura is enough to prevent her from relaxing in her own home, and she sits almost as tensely as he does. His eyes downcast, he doesn't speak right away. He was so anxious, but now he is almost hesitant.

"What is it, Gohan?" For some reason, just her tone eases his edgy feelings, and with a small sigh, he begins his tale of this day's happenings.

"After I came home, I talked to Amiruso for a little bit. He suggested that I teach you better ki control just in case, and I agreed with him. Would it be alright with you?"

"You mean you want to teach me how to blow things up with my energy?" He nods. "Of course I want to learn." That brightens him up. "I thought about asking you, but we've been so busy with school and fighting crime, and then Amiruso showed up."

"That's great. We can start lessons tomorrow if you're feeling better." She sort of frowns.

"Why can't we start after dinner?"

"Because I know no matter what you say, you aren't a hundred percent well yet." The comeback he anticipates coming he deflects before the thought takes the form of verbal words. "I can read energy, remember? You're still a little sick." Knowing he is right and no matter how much she wishes this damn two-day cold was completely out of her system, she only crosses her arms and agrees to start after school tomorrow. Even if some of the germs are still hanging around, she has ways to make him do things. Glad that is settled for now, he moves on to his next topic. "After that, I kind of had a visitor."

"Kind of?"

"It was Tenchi." At that, she practically falls from her seat.

"What?"

"And Ryoko was waiting outside. Ami left, and we talked for about half an hour about everything. He knew it was me before I knew it was him. Does that make sense?" He scratches his chin and then concludes it came out as he meant it to. "He's been training his whole life, too. His grandfather was a prince and has been teaching him the way of the sword. That's only one of the many things we talked about."

"It took you two long enough," she finally replies. He only looks confused that she would be anything other than happy. Then again, no matter how much she has grown up since meeting him and his friends, she is still impatient a lot of the time.

"Yeah, well I was worried about just going up and asking him. I could have been wrong. Then someone else at school would think I'm a freak."

"Gohan, I don't think you're a freak. And Erasa, Sharpener, and Pencil all thought it was really cool when they found out you were Saiyaman." He agrees and looks down, recalling how they cheered him on at the tournament. His worries were more serious, she realizes, but it isn't like the young man to postpone something when the fate of the universe is involved. His reluctance must be deeper like his fear of something happening to her because of his destiny. Vegeta may openly be in denial, but it almost seems like Gohan is somewhat there himself about it. They all have confidence in him, especially her, and now things can move forward. He and Tenchi can seriously begin to prepare. They can save the universe again. To break him out of his seriousness, she pats him on the shoulder sort of teasingly. "Well, now you have one less thing to worry about. I think I should talk to him, too. Hey, the five of us should all hang out sometime soon."

"Maybe," is his only reply. She almost frowns at his lack of enthusiasm, but she refrains.

Before anything else can be said between the pair, Mr. Buu, Bee, and her father appear coming down the stairs. At the sight of Gohan, Buu brightens up because he hasn't seen him around lately. The pink blob really likes his new group of friends.

"Yay, Gohan!" the former monster claps his hands. "Buu missed Gohan." He stands up to be polite and walks over to the three of them, telling Buu hi as well as rubbing behind Bee's left ear. The puppy's tongue hangs out, small specks of drool landing on the carpet. The butler comes out to announce the meal is finished, prompting Videl to finally stand up.

"Well, who's hungry?" the champ asks as thinks about his favorite dish waiting for him.

"Buu hungry!" Bee barks to show his agreement, and those three head into the dining room first followed by Videl who is half-dragging Gohan as his eyes again seem to drift away in thought. Tomorrow when they are training she will get to the real bottom of it all. Of that he will have no defense against.


	11. Connections VI

Hello everyone. I'm back fairly quickly this time with the next chapter. It's a lot longer, but it's one of my favorites so far. I know the action has been lacking, but trust me, there it's coming. I just need to build up to it so please be patient with me.

**"text"** - dream sequence

_"text"_ - flashback sequence

On with the continuation. As always, review if you'd like to.

* * *

Tomosuki sits in his office on the planet Pagoda, his elbows leaning on his dark wooden desk. The light from the moons comes in through the window and illuminates the massive bookcases he has filled with knowledge from every corner of the universe. He may be all evil, but he is far from all-knowing. It was in these books he first read of the fate of the Saiyan race while he and his brother in arms Akitahome were sealed away. The adventures of the only known survivors were catalogued as well, including Prince Vegeta, the low class warrior Kakarott and his group, and the quiet fate of the younger brother Vegeta never spoke of. The Royal Family also had its share of fun to catch up on, including the space pirate/demon, the runaway prince now known as one of the chosen one's grandfather Katsuhito, and their subsequent battles against Kagato and Yuzuha. The adage may be popular on Earth, but it started out in the stars: know thy enemy, know thyself.

One of those books lies open before him, but he stopped reading it a while ago. Aside from not wanting to have to bother lighting a candle to read by, he started thinking about the events that took place a little over a week ago. After all, it was by his sole order that he sent Ameshi to die, leaving Keriko in a state of silent mourning and solitude, shoving the rest of the universe and its cares away. He shouldn't care about the people he has working for him. After all, when he recruited the pair, he knew they were disposable. Hell, even _they_ knew they were disposable, but it was a better life than the one they had been living. Running away from the Galaxy Police after being charged with murder, then dragging with him his best friend to become a fugitive as well…a lot of people hated Ameshi and were out to see him dead.

Still, even with everyone he has killed or ordered to be destroyed, he cannot help the way he feels for his cronies. He even misses Zel's antics a little. A few times he has passed by Keriko's room since she returned with Akitahome, and he hasn't been able to drown out the quiet sobbing he hears. She was never one to openly show emotions, and things have been even worse since she lost her best friend to the blade of Tenchi's sword. On this night he feels like he has to go see her to at least ease some of the confusion in his own soul over his concern for "replaceable" henchmen.

Quickly he abandons his work and leaves the room. It leads directly into a hallway that leads to another main hallway. The quarters of his lower team members lie at its end, and the walk there is a short one. For the people on the earth, it would resemble a college dormitory minus the midnight parties and hormone driven young people. Except Zel, who can be a handful sometimes. Tomosuki allows himself another small smile at the young man, for once losing the evil air about him. He could almost resemble any other being in this vast universe. Almost.

He comes to a stop at one of the brown doors and wonders if he should really be here. It was by his command that Ameshi is dead. It would be a lie to say he did not know such a thing would happen, but he was all too aware. The girl inside does not need to know that, however. His hand finds its way to rap lightly two times before returning to his side. His wait is a longer one than anticipated, and he gets no response. He decides that he gave the occupant fair warning and barges in, finding the knob to be unlocked. He sees her across the room staring out the window into the black oblivion, watching as best she can the rain pummel the ground. He shuts the door quietly and walks a few more steps over. To not be rude to the guest and her boss, she turns around to face him. Her demeanor quickly says she expects him to have some order or objective as that is usually what he wants when he comes to her. Inwardly he chuckles at how stiff she is, like always. Outwardly he retains his calm and collected, almost detached, attitude.

"Relax, will you? I just want to speak with you." The blonde one doesn't let herself loosen up but mumbles an apology anyway. "You can sit down. I'm not here to give you any assignments. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Complying, she takes a seat on the edge of her bed while he grabs the chair from the much smaller desk and sits across from her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I know Akitahome has been taking Ameshi's death hard as well, but I don't think he would want you two to be suffering this way." Though Tomo is not used to feeling emotions, his fellow Triad member is a different story. The man was very close to Ameshi and felt as if they were brothers. For being the one representing power, he has a soft spot for others. He pauses to let his words sink in to her mind, but he doesn't give her time to reply. "Now I'm not going to give you any more assignments unless you are absolutely sure you want to get back out there. In a few days I have scheduled Akito to go to Earth to retrieve the orb containing Nusake's powers, and you are welcome to go with him then. Just let me know." She continues to stare down at her lap, where her hands are clasped nervously.

"I'm sorry," she says almost too quietly for him to hear. "I know I'm being stupid and not thinking about the big picture."

"You are not being stupid," he lightly scolds. If she could, she would sink lower into the top of her mattress. "You and Ameshi were very close, and not mourning for him would be stupid. Just don't let the sadness control you. Our goal coming to fruition will make him happy wherever he has ended up in the afterlife."

"He did not kill that brat's father," she counters, now sounding angry. She got so sick of everyone just assuming that when the proof was nonexistent minus the circumstantial nonsense. He was with her the whole afternoon it supposedly happened, but what they were doing wasn't a very good alibi as they could not prove they were training alone in the woods.

"But he's done plenty since then," he reminds her. Because he is right, she doesn't counter this time.

"I'll go with Akito."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sick of sitting around feeling useless all day." He sort of smiles but not all the way.

"Alright. I'll talk to you in the morning then. But you should get some sleep now. You need it." With that, he gets up and replaces the chair to its position before leaving just as quietly as he came in.

For a few more minutes she sits in the same position, taking in the carpet and the little freckly patterns of random colors where they would make the least sense. His words echo through her head, but she resents the way he thinks he knows how she feels. Ameshi was her best friend from the minute they met when he saved her and her and her father's groceries. She forced him to teach her his style of martial arts, and she was crazy enough to run away with him. That is why the last image she has of him is the one she wants to remember least. His eyes begged for her not to leave him as he knew Akitahome would force her to do. He was also silently apologizing for leaving her when she had just lost the other person in her life she loved. She watched him sink to the ground, and she left him to die alone. The emotional walls she had worked so hard on crafting were broken down by the young man with the small smile he cast her way after she first managed to beat him. Of course, it was preceded by a bloody nose, but he was proud nonetheless.

Now those emotional walls are back up full force. It is the only thing keeping out the immense wave of sadness that has haunted her since she left Earth. Tears still manage to find their way to her eyes. Not wanting to appear weak and pathetic as she feels, she lies back and focuses on the ceiling instead of the floor. Hopefully the urge to cry her eyes will pass soon though this is made hard by the memories that flow over those walls. The ones that remain the most are of the past week and a half. The Tenchi gang was so hospitable, more than anyone had been with them save for Tomosuki and Akitahome. She almost had second thoughts about going through with everything. If only she had spoken up maybe Ameshi would still be by her side. He was so concerned with her then, too. He had good reason to be, though. He had just told her their last night here that her father was dead. The man who raised her, the parent she loved was gone. Despite her unwillingness to show the sadness, she couldn't help it. Ameshi later found her in her room and immediately tried to be comforting. He wasn't very successful in his endeavor at first. After more consoling and promises that he would always be there, she calmed down a bit. _'He lied'_, she thinks bitterly as she unsuccessfully blocks out memories of their last night here. In the end, though, the remembrance of then is almost comforting, and she thinks back on what she never wants to forget.

_Ameshi, the usually outgoing and jumpy loud young man with spiky black hair, holds the crying form of his best friend. Watching in concern as she pulls away from him, he curses himself for having to reveal the truth. She doesn't want him to see her like this, however. She was always such a stubborn and strong one, being tomboyish even a lot of the time. But now she's blubbering like a child or a weak girl. The only thing he can do is talk, which he is unsure of as he may not want to hear his voice and instead only have him there as company. Words are not always necessary, and they are hardly his strong suit yet he tries anyway._

"_It's okay, Ker," he starts assuredly. "You aren't stupid or weak or whatever you think you are. When my parents died I was a wreck." Great, now he's reminding her of much she is acting like a little brat._

"_You were also only three years old." He doesn't say anything else because it's true. Without another word to him, she moves to get up and leave this small room as the air is suffocating her. He stands up but stays in place. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I don't have time to mope around. We're leaving tomorrow, in case you forgot."_

"_Don't be like that."_

"_I'm not being like anything."_

"_You are obviously not okay, and I'm not leaving nor am I letting you leave."_

"_Yeah, and what if I want you to leave?" Not expecting that, he just stares at her, pain in his eyes. She sees the hurt, and it only makes things worse. She mutters an apology as she tries unsuccessfully to control her tears. Faster than she can even see, he once again has her in his embrace, not caring that she sounded like she wanted him to leave just a minute ago._

"_I hate myself right now," she mumbles against his shoulder, sounding quite miserable. He goes to ask why, but she doesn't give him the chance. "For being emotional, for getting angry with you, for everything. I don't even want to know what everyone else thinks of me right now."_

"_They don't think anything," he says softly. "First of all, everyone's too busy. Second, you've been in here most of the night. I'm the only one who knows."  
"Great, the person I want least to see me like this." Knowing this probably confused her friend, she moves back to look at him. Sure enough, a very bemused expression dominates his face, making her laugh at him despite everything else. She leans into him more, her head against his chest. By now she figures he either thinks she's lost it or he's somehow done something amusing. Just as quickly as she gets closer to him again does she move back._

"_You know, you're one of the weirdest people I've met," he says about her behavior. A flicker of humor flashes in her eyes along with something else unreadable. _

"_I'm weird, huh?" she asks, that strange amusement back once more. He doesn't say anything else as he is still a little confused. "How's this for weird?" Before he can react, she moves closer to him again, this time not for an embrace. Instead, any space left between them is closed as she presses lips softly to his. He doesn't even get a chance to realize the situation they are now in before she ends it by violently shoving him away as if he were in the wrong. Now she isn't only angry at herself for crying but for losing control of her emotions and doing that. He remains dazed by the sensations the kiss sent through him. They kissed once before when they were kids, but they were running from their home at the time. He was expressing his gratitude that she was coming with him. This….was something very different. Trying to swallow the lump that has appeared in his throat, he clears his voice._

"_I'm going to go." He walks to the door, but something in her protests to this. She spins around and grabs his wrist._

"_No, please don't," she practically begs. He turns to look at her, not sure if the emotion he sees in her eyes is the same as what he feels. "Don't go. I want you to stay." For a few more seconds that really seem more like an eternity, they stare at each other in heated silence. He realizes that what she wants from him now is what he has been wanting from her. Being more than happy to oblige, he pulls her to him again. Before anything else, she reaches behind him and locks the door. Without wasting more time apart, he captures her lips this time. She plays with the buttons on the front of his shirt, undoing them in no particular hurry. They have the whole night before they leave tomorrow. The guilt that was tearing him apart earlier is gone as he lets his hands explore his best friend in a way they never have before. He parts for a second only to whisper that he will never leave her. All she does is smirk and pull him back as they clumsily make their way to her bed._

Not really wishing to recall further than that, she opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling a second time. Thoughts of tomorrow come forth, but the memories refuse to be silenced. His scent, his touch, his breath on her neck as he whispered promises, the feel of his heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep in his arms…all prove to be too much. The only escape she has is to get ready for bed and hope her dreams aren't of him or that night. However somber it may be, she slips into sleep. The rain continues to poor down outside.

* * *

Back on Earth, night has now fallen across the region where the two chosen ones slumber. After dinner at Videl's house, the demi-Saiyan came home and trained some more before finally getting to his homework. The last time he favored that activity over his scholastic obligations was only a few months ago, during April when he was preparing for the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. His brother stayed awake playing his video games, this time with his mother and bounded into their room after his elder brother had already fallen asleep. It has been the place he has remained since, persisting past the nightmares that have followed one after the other.

**Gohan finds himself in the middle of two sides, two opposing viewpoints who are at grisly war with each other. The ones fighting each other vary between the humans he is one of to races he has encountered to even more races he has yet to meet. When he wills his body to move out of the way of an oncoming blast, he finds he cannot go anywhere. A man in red yells at him to either step aside or help. Behind him someone else in blue tells him the same thing. The scholar can only be confused as he has no idea what to do or if he can even do it. To make things weirder on him, the one in red turns into his father while the one in blue become the proud Saiyan prince. His other friends replace some of the other individuals while the gang he has yet to meet, some of Tenchi's family and friends, does the same. Both Goku and Vegeta continue to yell at him to help their side, and he stands there, unsure of what to do and who to listen to. His dad and Vegeta then begin to battle each other while the two massive armies clash around them. Tenchi's voice comes over louder than anything, and Gohan looks to see the Juraian boy with his sword drawn. Resolve is present in his eyes, a determination Gohan knows all too well as he has looked at his own enemies the same way. He rushes the immobile Saiyan, who reacts without meaning to and fires a blast at his newest friend. This is easily knocked aside, and he keeps coming. Gohan's next reaction is his mystic power-up, but when he tries to ascend, the familiar gold aura surrounds him instead. He remembers then about his supposedly legendary status. It comes all too easy, but before he can move to counter the one with the energy sword, a strong hand clamps down on his shoulder. Before he can get a good look at the man, darkness takes over.**

**The darkness gives way to light, but the illumination is from the fires burning. everywhere in front of him. He gasps at the sickly sounds and the smell of flesh burning.**

**"You did this." He spins around and sees someone he never has before. Somehow, though, the man with ordinary brown hair and eyes dark as the void he was just in is familiar. Something finally makes sense to him then as he realizes this must be one of the bad guys he is supposed to defeat.**

**"What do you mean I did this? I just got here."**

**"My poor, poor friend. They warned you. You even warned yourself. But you didn't listen in the end."**

**"Who warned me about what?"**

**"Your family, your friends, the other One. She warned you as well." He stares blankly at the evil man. "She trusted you, Gohan. You let her down."**

**"Who?" he demands.**

**"Who else?" He clenches his fists.**

**"I don't know! I have no idea what's going on! Stop talking to me in riddles!"**

**"Ask them then. They would love to tell you." He points behind the boy, and Gohan looks. His friends are there once again though some of them are missing.**

**"Guys, what is he talking about?" he asks them more calmly. After all, he has known them all his life.**

**"Fool," Vegeta snorts. He looks confused.**

**"You're not my brother!" yells Goten next.**

**"The Gohan I knew would never to this."-Mirai**

**"What are you guys talking about?"**

**"You!!" From out of nowhere, the champ himself appears and lunges at Gohan. Too stunned at the whole situation, Hercule manages to land a punch though its recipient does not feel a thing. He takes a few steps back anyway.**

**"What did I do that was so terrible?" he asks, now feeling despair.**

**"You allowed them all to fall and be taken. You failed like you always do, Gohan. You can never get away from letting people down. It's in your blood more than fighting ever was."**

**"Shut up," he says, still managing to remain calm.**

**"He's right, boy," Vegeta says again. "Kakarott was an honorable warrior, but you don't even deserve to lay claim to the Saiyan race."**

**"I said shut up!" He yells this time, allowing the anger to take him over. One by one the others begin fading away, leaving him alone. His energy grows bigger and his anger more intense as well as the frustration. "Tell me what I did!" he pleads one more time. Everything fades away again, this time in a blinding flash.**

Awakened in a cold sweat, Gohan bolts straight up. He is still in his own room, and Goten lies peacefully just a few feet away on his bed. The lights in the house are all off, and the stars are the only things bringing any illumination into the room. _'What was that about?' _he thinks as he gazes out the window. A slight breeze comes in through the open pane and ruffles his lightly matted hair. He flops back down on his pillow, trying not think about his dream as he closes his eyes. Somehow managing it, he falls back asleep quickly, this time with no more dreams.

* * *

Tsunami awakens, leaving the girl whose body she inhabits still asleep. A disturbance has caused her to become active though she must inhabit the psyche and being of the second princess of the Juraian Royal Family. Little Sasami does not need to know about these changes quite yet. When Tsunami and her sisters imprisoned the evil doers in their hell, they never imagined they would ever be released again. Sparing Nusake and reincarnating his spirit was supposed to assure this. His powers were sealed away on a remote planet. But not everything happens like the goddesses willed. The boys were supposed to be reborn as well to have a second chance since it was not their fault destiny had something more in store than they were able to handle. But then that girl's father and his friend had to stumble across the legend and pursue releasing evil for their own gain. A lot of good it has done them now seeing how he ended up dead. By no coincidence, Tsunami and Washu ended up living with Tenchi as the threat grew nearer. That same orb rests on this planet as well.

His newest friend, though, seems to be struggling, and now they have decided to prey on him. Washu must sense this also along with their sister in her other dimension. If things progress any further at this new rate, she will not be able to remain silent within the young girl. For now, though, it is best to wait and see. She and Sasami may coexist, but she is afraid that the power she may need to put out will forever lose that child inside of her. That cannot happen. Washu is in her lab on her holocomputer, and Tsunami can see that the genius is working on finding out more of who Gohan is the same as she has been doing. At least she is able to actively work on it for now. The blue haired goddess fades back into the girl, her attention now more on the half-Saiyan than anyone else.

* * *

The next day at school, periods pass slowly yet again for one young Son male. Upon his arrival to their usual meeting spot in the morning, Videl could tell something was wrong with him, but he insisted it was nothing to worry about, just some bad dreams that didn't let him sleep well. He tried to convince himself equally as much. At lunch Videl managed to distract her two blonde friends by saying their respective crushes both had been saying nice things about them. Ever since the Tournament, Sharpener has pretty much laid off of his chasing Mr. Satan's daughter. Erasa was never serious about Gohan anyway, just mainly liked teasing him. Needless to say, when they found out the (mis)information, they were more than happy to leave the gang. This gave Tenchi and the girls time to speak with her and Gohan freely. The group hung out under a far tree away from the masses and found out they had more in common than they probably would have thought. Keeping true to her declaration the day previous, Videl suggested they all hang out after school. This weekend was agreed upon by all though Gohan wasn't as enthused about it. Videl chalked it up to his lack of sleep and let it slide.

The school bell rings, and the student population of Orange Star High vacates their seats faster than Cell defeated Hercule. The blondes, having been shot down by their crushes and angry at their friend, stay in each other's company as they walk to Sharpener's car. Their protest to walking with Videl isn't lost on her, but she also doesn't care too much to be honest. They'll get over it by tomorrow, and besides, they could spend some time together. They may not know it right now, but their darker haired friends think of the two as a very plausible couple. Of course, Gohan had to be prodded into agreement, but when he really started paying attention, the naïve boy could see what she meant.

Gohan and Videl depart for his home so her lessons in ki control can begin. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka head to their apartment, knowing Washu wants her daily update right on schedule. Ayeka waits behind Tenchi as he fumbles for the key in his book bag. Ryoko simply phases through the wall and waits for them inside. By the time the door opens, the space pirate is reclining on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and her bag carelessly tossed onto the floor. Tenchi calmly closes the door after Ayeka while the princess gingerly sets her bag on the small kitchen table.

"You know, Ryoko, you shouldn't do anything suspicious in public," he gently chides her.

"Who cares? As soon as this whole deal is over, we're going back to your house anyway." He sighs, knowing nothing he says will get through her thick skull.

"Hiya everyone!" a loud voice suddenly shrieks. They all nearly fall over in surprise even though they should be used to the red-haired scientist by now. Her hologram, emitted from one of her newest devices, stands before them. "Don't glare at your mother, Little Ryoko," she reprimands her daughter. Ryoko's only response is to stick her tongue out at the short woman. "So anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Yes, Miss Washu," the princess starts. "We made plans to spend time with Gohan this weekend."

"That's great. So you all are becoming friends now, huh? I told you to go see him sooner, Tenchi." The boy simply laughs to try and play it off, conceding to himself she is right.

"Yeah, I know. I was just worried. But he and Videl are really nice, more so him. She sometimes reminds me of Ryoko."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks angrily.

"Anyway, his family was nice, too. His dad wants to fight me."

"Not a good idea," the former professor warns. "Goku is one of the universe's strongest fighters. He'd wipe the floor with you at your current level."

"Thanks for the confidence," he mutters. She chooses to ignore him.

"Princess Ayeka, I was also wondering if you'd be so kind as to come home and retrieve some supplies."

"Why, of course."

"Great." She opens the portal she installed the first week they were here. "Don't worry, I won't keep you long." Without warning, she reaches through and grabs her arm, leaving her no time to bid farewell to Tenchi and Ryoko. It closes, and the hologram shuts off. The two left in the room look at each other and just shrug it off. Sometimes trying to figure Washu out is impossible.

Instead, Ryoko reclines more and picks the remote up for the TV, flicking it on. Her favorite drama is just about to start, and she wouldn't want to miss it. Tenchi goes and stand in front of the screen, crossing his arms. Her stare says move, but he doesn't. She doesn't take many things seriously, at least in the way she acts. He has been trying to be patient and not let the fact she doesn't care about school bother him. After all, she isn't from Earth. Why would she care about any of their scholastic "crap?" Today, though, he's had it. She needs to at least keep up appearances until they go back home. He moves away finally, picking her bag off of the floor and handing it to her. The remote he snatches as she watches him curiously. He knows she let him take it because is there is anything she would defend with her life besides him, it is the TV remote when her favorite show is on. The off button is pressed, and the picture box goes black.

"I know you hate school, Ryoko, but could you at least pretend while we're here?" Because she cannot say no to him, she grudgingly takes the book bag while he removes the content from his, which was on the coffee table.

A few minutes pass by in silence while they both work on their math. Surprising to Tenchi she is actually quite proficient at the subject. She definitely has half of Washu's DNA, that's for sure. Tenchi himself doesn't have too hard of a time, either. He pauses on the fifth problem, solving logarithms and thinks about what supplies Washu could possibly be sending them. Some humor comes in as well at poor Ayeka's predicament. Since his pencil stopped its movement, Ryoko glances over at him and frowns at the look he has. She knows he's thinking about Ayeka. The princess is a fierce rival in her affections for him, and though Ryoko doesn't mind waiting and letting Tenchi come to his feelings on his own time, she can't help being jealous when she thinks the feelings may not be directed at her.

"You know, it'd be a better use of our time in this pathetic town if we actually tried preparing," she says sarcastically. He looks over at her now, but her attention is back on the math.

"Ryoko," he says more softly than his previous tone. "You don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. We'll beat these guys. Gohan seems really tough, and we have you on our side." At that, the space pirate cannot help the blush that appears on her cheeks. He notices this and smiles gently at his friend.

"I can't help it, Tenchi. We don't even know what we're really up against this time since Washu won't tell us practically anything."

"But we've always managed to win in the end. Kagato, Kain, even Yuzuha..we beat them all as a team." She refuses to look at him still, even at his reassurances. Going a step farther, he puts his right arm around her shoulders. The blush from before returns, this time many shades deeper. "I have my friends and Mayuka to fight for besides the rest of the universe. Do you think I'd let anything happen to any of you?" The same way he did when she worried about him over Yuzuha, he doesn't seem to be taking her very seriously. In frustration, she knocks his arm off and stands up. He just appears confused.

"You can sit there and say whatever you want, Tenchi," she starts. Damn that merger with Zero for bringing out more of her emotional side, she thinks. Still, she doesn't stop what she wants to say. "But something could happen to you, and I won't always be around to save your butt."

"Ryoko-" he tries to start. She turns away from him.

"You can stay there and do schoolwork if you want, but I'm not sitting around anymore doing nothing." Before she can phase out of the room, he manages to jump from his spot and grab her wrist.

"How about we finish the math work and then we can go train somewhere away from this city?" he proposes. She still doesn't look at him.

"Fine," she agrees simply and easily. She then turns around finally, her usual smirk on her face. "But you better be ready to lose." He smiles lightly.

"I've been working on some new moves with Grandpa that I haven't shown anyone yet. I think I'll do much better than the last time we fought on the school roof." That memory is a happy one for both, even if at the time he thought she was trying to kill him. "But first we do homework." Though she is not exactly thrilled at that part of the deal, she sits back down to get it over with. The sooner they finish, the sooner they can go outside. It's been a while since she was able to stretch and kick someone's behind. It is also no secret to him that she would love to spend alone time without the princess there. It is a secret to her, though, that he would equally enjoy the time. He takes a seat and picks his pencil up from the couch. Silence returns, and they both hurriedly try to get through Algebra II as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back near Gohan's house, he is standing in front of his friend attempting (poorly) to teach her more about energy. He also happens to be failing (miserably). Apparently he has not gotten any better at teaching since her flying lessons five months ago. Perhaps it is a good thing his mother wills him to study hard and become a scholar, staying far away from the profession of academia. One would have to feel sorry for his students.

"Okay, it's a good thing you can bring your energy out so easily" he continues prattling on.

"That's what you said last time."

"Oh. Right. Well, that's the easy part. Controlling it so you can do this-" He puts his hand out and blasts a rock into pebbles. "-is the hard part."

"This isn't helping." This time she sounds angrier, and she has the beginning of The Look.

"I'm sorry. But you remember how well I did before. The way Piccolo taught me was a lot different." He takes a seat on the grass, signaling to her it is break time. She takes a seat also.

"How'd he teach you?"

"He threw me into a mountain."

"He what?" The alarm in her tone is obvious.

"After he called me a crybaby, he hurled me into this huge boulder. But I was only four then. What did he expect from me? My dad just died killing his evil brother, and this scary green guy who everyone else was so afraid of kidnapped me." The mini rant he mostly means to say to himself. No matter how grateful he is to Piccolo for everything he has ever done, he doesn't like to remember it all or know how to understand it.

"He kidnapped you?"

'Yeah." He pauses as he transitions back into normal happy Gohan. "Wow, that was a long time ago now that I think about. A lot's happened since then."

"You never told me about it, either." He looks at his lap.

"After Buu I didn't want to freak you out any more than you already might have been."

"In one afternoon I found out you were the Gold Fighter, you're really the one who beat Cell, you and half of your friend and family are aliens, and met your dead father who was back for the day. Your early years can't be that bad."

"Don't be so sure," he says somewhat darkly.

"Come on, Gohan. You know you can trust me." In his head, he agrees. He would trust her with anything except the one thing he is still too afraid to admit.

"By the time you're done with me I'm not going to have any secrets left, am I?" She smirks triumphantly, knowing she is about to win.

"Nope."  
"Alight then." He clears his throat in preparation for the long tale. "Well, up until I was four I was as normal as everyone else. My dad's friends were having a reunion on Master Roshi's island, and he took me with him to introduce to the group. They hadn't seen each other in five years, ever since my parents got married. My uncle, a Saiyan named Raditz, showed up and demanded to know why my father hadn't destroyed the people of Earth and conquered it for Frieza. When he was a baby, he hit his head and became the cheerful guy we all know. He trapped me in his space pod while he tried to kill my dad. I don't remember much except for a lot of crying until I finally broke out. Piccolo later told me I broke the breast plate on his armor, which surprised all of them. My dad held Raditz in place while Piccolo shot them both. They died, but before he went into the afterlife, my uncle told us two very powerful Saiyans were coming to Earth in a year's time. That was when Piccolo took me to train the woods alone for six months."

"He left you alone in the middle of nowhere?"

"He said I needed to learn to control my power and to be brave, and that was the best way he thought to do it. But when the Saiyans showed up-"

"Wait," she demands more than asks of him. "I remember when I was five there was a TV broadcast with these guys calling themselves Saiyans."

"That was us," he confirms. "I can't believe you remember that, though. But anyway, my dad came back to life with the Dargonballs after training with King Kai. He was too late because everyone but Krillin and me had died."

"Who's everyone?"

"Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Piccolo sacrificed himself for me, even after I had let everyone down when we tried to attack Nappa." He stops at that part, sadness overcoming him. He can still see clear as day Piccolo jumping in front of him, and he'll never forgot how the Namekian admitted to enjoying spending time together training. Gohan was Piccolo's first real friend, and he let him down. He pushes this aside to continue. "When my dad finally showed up, Nappa refused Vegeta's orders to fight him, so Vegeta killed Nappa. He and my dad went far away to fight."

"You mean he tried to kill you guys back then?"

"He did a lot of bad things back then. The match ended in a draw, and Vegeta left Earth. My dad, Krillin, and I were in the hospital for a little bit before Bulma announced she could fix up the old space ship of the former guardian, Kami. Krillin, Bulma, and I set off for Namek to find their Dargonballs to wish everyone back to life here. It took a little while to get there, but we managed to collect them all. Vegeta even helped, but he only wanted to wish for immortality. But there was someone else on Namek after the balls, too. He was an evil tyrant and killed anyone who got in his way. His name was Frieza, and he destroyed the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta was forced into his service, and that's why he was the way he was. Until Bulma came along, at least."

"You can leave some things out, you know." He chuckles.

"Anyway, we were up against the ropes with no hopes of beating Frieza. Then my dad appeared just in time like he always does. Frieza dropped the mangled Vegeta onto the ground. Before Frieza killed him, he begged my dad to avenge the Saiyan race. He told us what had really happened, how Frieza was afraid one of them would rise up and destroy him. He killed Vegeta's father and blew up the planet. Vegeta was forced to stay with Frieza and do his bidding. You wouldn't believe it by looking at him, but his past really haunts him. He cried to my father for everything he had lost, and then he was gone. My dad picked him and buried him in a shallow grave before taking Frieza on. It wasn't until Krillin was killed and Piccolo badly injured that he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time."

"That's what you did by becoming the Gold Fighter, right?"

"Right. After that, he told me to take Piccolo back to the ship and leave with Bulma. I begged her to wait for my dad, but before we knew it, we were wished back to Earth. Namek was destroyed and we thought Frieza had been too, but we didn't know if my dad made it. He was in space for almost a year, and the day he came back, someone else showed up to meet him. He beat Frieza, who survived and came to kill his family and then him when he returned. This boy transformed into a Super Saiyan and killed him no problem. He told my dad that three years from then, two androids would attack the planet. My dad would die six months before of a heart virus, and I was the only fighter who survived. He would turn out to be Trunks."

"Why couldn't you guys in the future just the Dragonballs?"  
"Guess I skipped a part. Piccolo and Kami were two halves of the same person, and when the creator of the balls dies, they die too. They also can't bring someone back who died of natural causes." She nods, and he continues. "The Androids showed up as promised, but we had been training for their arrival. Trunks came back again to help, but he said they weren't the same ones from his future. My dad got sick in the middle of this battle and almost died, even though Trunks had given him an antidote. The real androids finally showed up, but the nightmare called Cell came before they could do any real damage. He absorbed 18 and her brother 17."

"So 18 tried to kill you guys, too?"

"Yeah. We have a habit of making friends with our enemies, I guess. Look at Buu. Anyway, my dad got better, but we couldn't stop Cell from becoming perfect. He announced the Cell Games, as you know. My dad, Vegeta, Trunks, and I trained in a room where one day on the outside means one year inside."

"You must mean the room evil Buu fought Gotenks and Piccolo."

"Yeah. I heard they destroyed it, too. I spent the time with my father, and I finally became a Super Saiyan with his help. The days before the games we stayed transformed the whole time, which my mom didn't like very much. Then the Cell Games happened, and I won. Seven years later I met you." His ending is a lot less detailed than the rest of his story, leaving her kind of irritated. After all, she always did wonder what exactly happened. After deducing he was the true victor, this curiosity didn't go away.

"Gohan, what happened at the Cell Games?"

"I beat Cell. Your dad took the credit. The world was saved."

"No, I mean what really happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do." He doesn't answer. "Come on, Gohan. I know that's how your dad died, and even though I wasn't there, I'm sorry. But I think I should get to know what my dad took credit for." He stares at the ground for a little bit as she stares at him, waiting for an answer.

"I never talked about it much. My mom was too sad, and I had to be there for her. No one knows what I did, what I went through except for my friends who were there. Even Vegeta saw."

"Saw you beat Cell?"

"No, saw me kill my father." He clenches his fists now. "I let Cell explode. I got too cocky with power and wanted to make him suffer for all of the pain he caused others. My dad transported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet, where he exploded. He was so brave, and all I did was fall to my knees and cry." He pauses, trying to get his emotions under control. "My father fought Cell first. Everyone thought he would win, except him. He was only doing it to show me how Cell fought. He made me, his ten year old son, take on a monster. I didn't even fight back. I begged him to change his ways, but he sent Cell Juniors after the people I cared about. They were defenseless and dying, and I just stood there. Then your dad threw Android 16's head at me. He was a gentle android, even though he had been programmed to kill my father. He told me it was okay to release my power and kill him, that it was okay to be angry. Beings like Cell could never be saved. But then Cell crushed his head. I snapped. He was right. I had to let it go to protect everything I cared about. I ascended higher than even my father, but I let it go to my head. Cell knew he couldn't beat me. After three hits, he spit out Android 18 and reverted back to being imperfect. To win, he decided to blow himself up. My dad came up with a plan. He told me how proud he was and asked me to take care of Mom. Then he was gone. Cell wasn't. He came back and killed Trunks, sending Vegeta into a mad frenzy. He spent so much energy to avenge his son, but it left him vulnerable. I jumped in front of him to take a blast from Cell. My left arm was broken. I tried again to beat him, countering his energy wave with my own. It wasn't enough, and we were locked in a duel, each trying to push our energy forward and kill the other. My dad talked to me through King Kai and asked why I was holding back still. I was worried about destroying the planet or killing my friends, but he told me we could use the Dragonball from New Namek to fix anything. I tried harder, but I still couldn't win. The others pummeled him with energy attacks, but he was unfazed. It was Vegeta who distracted him using the energy he had left. I seized the opportunity, and Cell was finally destroyed." She stares quietly at him. "I had won, but it was at the worst price. I'm the reason Goten grew up without a father. I'm the reason Mom was so sad all of these years. I'm the reason I had to grow up so fast." He finishes his Cell Games story, and it is quiet since that is not what she expected at all. Not knowing what to say to him after dragging this obviously painful memory out, she looks at the ground herself. He goes on, though. "I've been afraid before. I've been afraid a lot actually. But I've never been scared of myself. I liked torturing Cell, watching him in agony and listening to him beg. It was one of the things that scared me. I didn't want to become like him, causing pain for the fun of it. Everyone thinks I stopped training because of my mom, but that's not completely true. I stopped so I wouldn't turn into something like that. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I stopped and started focusing all on school. But then when Majin Buu came, I wasn't strong enough. I failed everyone again. When your dad first saw me after everyone had died, he was so angry. He asked why I couldn't save you. I thought of you and my mom and how I wasn't there. It was the most pathetic excuse. I let Buu absorb me then, and I lost any chance of making up for it. Just before he did I thought about my promise to you about coming back and how my mom always tells me to be careful. Now I'm even more powerful than I ever was, and it scares me again. After everything I've done, I don't want to hurt any of you or let anyone down. I have a bad feeling."

"Are you still stuck on that?" The remembrance of his confession last week comes back to both.

"Well…"

"You are. Listen, Gohan, nothing is going to happen like that. And with the Dragonballs, you can fix anything if, by some remote chance, something did happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She stands back up after the long break, but he only stares up at her. He just bared some of his deepest secrets and his not-so-happy past, and she doesn't look at him any differently. He thought for sure she would suddenly have to get home. "Are we going to continue, or are you going to keep staring at me?"

"Sorry." He jumps up quickly, trying not to let her see the embarrassment on his face. While looking down, he starts to explain again. Since his eyes are fixed on his hand motions, he doesn't notice that she is slightly smiling at him.


	12. Return I

Finally another chapter is complete. My muse went missing during winter break and returned just as my classes started getting serious again. That always seems to happen to me. Anyway, I hope this installment helps answer some questions. Some familair faces return. I also undid a certain fusion between the Supreme Kai and his helper. I never like Kibito much anyway. The Supreme Kai was cool on his own. I know the action is still lacking, but please be patient. From here on out I have a clear direction. Stuff still needs to happen, but I like the pace it is progressing at so far. Review if you like. Thank you beforehand.

* * *

On a far off planet, a familiar purple skinned figure sporting a white Mohawk paces around a tree. His helper stands nearby, watching his master agonize over something he has yet to share. Kibito respects the Supreme Kai and thus has let him be for the past week or so. It may seem strange he would sit back for that long, but that is how their partnership has been for too many years to count. Shin turns to look at him.

"What is wrong, Master?" he asks.

"Kibito, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Gohan." That surprises the large pink man.

"Gohan? Why?"

"I have to go see someone. I won't be gone long."

"I'll come-"

"No, you need to stay here. Where I am going no one else can follow."

"But Master-"

"I will be fine, Kibito." Before the man can protest again, Shin is enveloped in a ball of light and teleports away from the Kai world. Off in the distance Old Kai watches from under a different tree, shaking his head before going back to his girly magazines.

Far off from the world of the Kais, men hurry along through a large room. At the front of it is a large screen used to communicate with their Lady when the moment requires it. Dr. Clay spoke with her in this way before sending off Zero to trick Tenchi, and she was all for the idea. The young man has come quite a long way in the past year. One of the men, the person who happens to be in charge, approaches the screen by no intention of his own. From behind the small statured man follows, a serious expression on his face as he gazes around at the place. It has been so long since he spoke to the Goddess, and he was certain he would never have the pleasure again. This would have been a good thing, and even if he doesn't mind seeing her again, the reason why has him very worried. The Goddess in her glory appears on the screen. The man clears his throat, and Shin stays behind.

"Lady Tokimi, there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" she asks in return, knowing full well already.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" He comes out from behind the man, now with a smirk.

"Hello, Supreme Kai." He bows before her.

"Hello, Lady Tokimi. I suppose you know why I am here, don't you?"

"Yes, but you know full well we are not allowed to interfere. We made a vow."

"I am aware of that. However, I know something bad is going to happen."

"Your plan to defeat Majin Buu did not go over well. What makes you think this will be any better?"

"I miscalculated dearly. The error was on my part alone."

"You miscalculated by not being completely truthful and by underestimating the enemy and your allies."

"I will not make that mistake again. Gohan and Tenchi need to know everything as do their friends."

"We cannot interfere." He begins getting irritated.

"I see some of the very same actions occurring again. The original war was ended but at a dear price. We chose them for this task then, and fate chose them again. They need help."

"We cannot help them." This time, she places emphasis on the word 'we.' He gets it.

"Yes, you are quite right." He turns to leave. "I will not bother them. Thank you." In a flash, he leaves Tokimi's presence. The other men just look on in confusion, not understanding any of this. Tokimi disappears off of the screen.

Shin lands next in front of the desk of King Yemma. The line of souls stops as he cuts in front of everyone to speak directly with the man in charge of determining the afterlife of those behind him.

"Supreme Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I need the soul of one of the fighters who perished on Earth about two weeks ago their time." His look clearly is one of confusion. He knows none of the Z Fighters have come through here since Buu, and no one else on the planet is even remotely as strong. "His name was Tetsuo, but he was not from this time."

"You mean the boy from the past? I had a hard time figuring out what to do with someone from thousands of years ago."

"I don't suppose you let him keep his body."

"No, his deeds did not warrant it." Shin looks disappointed. "But I do make the rules. If you need him, I can return his body and allow him to come with you."

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you, King Yemma." He steps aside to wait and let the line continue on. The ogre orders one of his lackeys to go and find the young man's spirit, and they speed off.

Quicker than he was expecting, a white ghost type form appears with the lackey. Yemma stamps something on a paper, and the ghost turns into the young man killed by Akito in front of Amiruso. This naturally surprises the young man as he looks himself over and then glances around to see where he is.

"Welcome back," Shin greets. He jumps and looks at the purple one.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am the Supreme Kai, and you have been granted your body back for the time being. This is the checkpoint in the afterlife between heaven and hell."

"Oh yeah, I died, didn't I? How long was that?"

"In Earth time it was approximately two weeks ago."

"That long, huh? How's Amiruso then?"

"Fine. He is staying with Gohan and his family." He brightens up.

"So we accomplished our goal after all?"

"Yes. Come with me back to my world, and I will answer all of your questions. There is much work you need to do still."

"Me?" Shin only puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and teleports them both away.

* * *

And so night settles in on everyone once again. This time for all it is peaceful, except the demi-Saiyan who wakes up in the middle of the night. The cause now is not a bad dream but rather the fact he totally forgot he had to tutor Zander after school. He calms himself down with self-assurances that he can apologize tomorrow and make up for it during lunch. Then he can spend a little bit of time after school catching up on the meal he missed before he and Videl pick up where they left off in her lessons. He promptly falls back onto the pillow and is out like a light for good.

The very next day, our favorite superhero is late yet again and misses any chance in the morning to apologize to Zander. Instead, he plans to talk to him directly after the last class before lunch. He knows what room the young man is in, and his ki sensing will come in handy to track him down completely. When the time comes around, he simply tells Videl that he has to go talk to Zander about something without explaining further. She only watches him disappear out the door before shrugging it off. The boy has always been weird, and he has been more so lately so it really isn't a big deal. Besides, Erasa starts to talk as they head down the stairs.

Gohan meanwhile makes his way toward Zander at break neck pace. He has yet to really consider the fact he won't have time for lunch, and even if he did, it wouldn't matter much anyway. Besides, he can pig out as soon as he gets home before training begins again. At first he was shy about his eating habits around Videl, but that faded quickly. After he returned to school, he started hanging out with the two blondes and the champ's daughter so they all got used to him. After all, seeing him turn blonde and (more) buff at the tournament must have triggered something in their minds that he wasn't completely normal.

Soon enough the spiky silver hair belonging to the one he is searching for comes into view, and Gohan hones in until he is right next to his new friend. Zan stops in the middle of the hallway, causing some teens to be annoyed as they go around. Tetsuya glares at Gohan but keeps walking in the same direction for the door. Zander crosses his arms.

"What's up, Gohan?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I totally forgot about our tutoring session."

"No worries, man. I managed the homework just fine, I think."

"Would you mind if I helped you right now instead of after school? I have something really important that I need to do later." He cocks one eyebrow and smirks.

"You mean that after school training session with Videl?" The way he puts it insinuates something completely different than Gohan was meaning (even if the demi-Saiyan has had to suppress thoughts like that himself more times than he is proud of). Zan only laughs. "Relax. I heard you guys talking before school about ki training as you rushed by to class. I always wanted to learn myself."

"Really?" That apparently surprises him.

"Yeah. My old man was a martial artist, and he taught me a bit but never that."

"My dad taught me, too."

"No kidding. We have more in common than I thought. We should hang out more. Maybe you could show me some ki stuff."

"Sure," he agrees somewhat hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I won't crash your lessons with Videl. We could just hang out sometime. It'd be fun to get away from Tetsuya for a while. But to answer your question, I don't mind being tutored during lunch. I can eat in between, right?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We can sit by the far tree so we can concentrate more."

"Sounds good." With that, the two boys head on out and over to the tree.

Each takes a seat under the shade of the least popular tree in the field (it's the one by the sprinkler that randomly turns on and off, leaving many a poor student soaked). Gohan pulls his school notebook out right away along with his trig book as Zander pulls out his lunch. After that he slips the spiral bound pad of paper out and flips to the page he stopped taking class notes on. As his tutor flips to the right page, Zan opens up a container with noodles that smells really good as soon as the scent hits Gohan's nostrils. His stomach rumbles quite loudly, but Zan only looks amused.

"Would you like some?" he offers up the Tupperware container. Gohan seems hesitant. "Don't worry. Consider it part of my thank you for helping me out, even if you were assigned against your will."

"I don't mind," he defends. Zander shoves the container over.

"Take it. I over-packed my lunch this morning anyway. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and was really hungry." Finally the demi-Saiyan does as told and takes the container along with some chop sticks, even though Gohan does have his own. He decides, however, since his newest companion is being so nice, he won't be rude by letting on that he has his own meal.

Zander starts munching away on his sandwich and chips, taking sips of some apple juice in between. Gohan finds his meal kind of odd since he is more accustomed to traditional noodle dishes, but he doesn't judge. After all, it looks like it tastes just as good as what he gave Gohan. Even though he would love to shovel this food down, he sets the container on the grass and picks up the book, turning to the page they were last lectured on. The class is now on the topic of complex numbers and how to find and graph them. For Gohan, it's all a piece of cake.

"So did you understand what we did in class today?" he asks to assess where he should start. Zan finishes chewing and then swallows.

"Um…sort of. I could use some review on the whole product theorem thing, though. I get it confused with the quotient one. I know it's probably really easy, but I've never been good at math."

"That's okay. My mom made me study all of the time so that's the only reason it's easy for me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Gohan. You're a smart guy."

"Thanks," he says somewhat embarrassed. Zan takes another bite of his sandwich. "Was there anything specific that's hard about it?"

"No," he answers with his mouth full. Gohan takes another few bites (all at once) as he thinks about the best way to explain this in common language. Just as he is about to open his mouth, though, that sprinkler acts up and comes on full blast. It hits Zan in the back fist, making him drop his lunch. Gohan scrambles to protect his book and notes while juggling his lunch. The one being tutored manages to escape the stream, but this only gives it clearance to hit Gohan. An eruption of laughter comes next from the students close by, and the boys stagger up now drenched in water. Gohan's class notes and book are fine, but what makes him sad is that the plastic container is now filled with water. Zan, unfortunately, has lost all of his notes to the aqua menace. He glances back at Tetsuya, only to see him actually cracking a smile. The very loud laughter of a certain space pirate can also be heard.

The boys trudge over to the pavement to stand in the sun. Hopefully it will help them dry off a bit before lunch is over. Gohan looks at the water filled container, but Zan tells him it's okay to just toss it. Still, the Saiyan superhero lonely tosses the noodles before replacing the lid and handing it over.

"Sorry," he half-mumbles, feeling like it's his fault since he chose to sit there knowing why no one else was.

"For what? It's the school's fault for not getting that fixed. I guess you're just not meant to tutor me in trig after all."

"We can do it after school. I'll just have to skip my other plans."

"No way, Gohan. I don't want to be the reason Videl is pissed off at you. She scares me." He can't help laughing at that, but the one the joke is about doesn't think it's so funny.

"Thanks," she announces her presence sarcastically. "I was coming over to see if you guys were okay, but forget it."

"Heh, heh. Sorry Videl," Zan apologizes. "I was just kidding." Somewhat accepting of his answer, she crosses her arms and looks at the soaking wet notes.

"I see your tutoring session is over then."

"Yeah," Gohan says dejectedly. "I don't know why I had us sit over here when this happened to me before even."

"You know what?" Zan speaks up, trying to make the tall one feel better. "I'll just ask the teacher after school to explain. That's what he's there for. If he bugs about why I didn't ask you, I'll just tell him you had a family thing to take care of. It's no big."

"I'm really sorry, Zander," he says yet again.

"Stop with the apologizing. I already told you it's cool."

"Hey, new kid! Nerd!" All three look over at a couple of underclassmen who have decided to take advantage of the unfortunate luck of the guys. "Here's a couple of napkins so you losers can dry off." The blonde one tosses some bunched up paper towels at them. One hits Zan in the shoulder, but he doesn't flinch. The other one headed at Gohan is knocked aside before it reaches its target by the shortest one of the group. It hits the pavement almost silently, and she shoots a death glare their way. Even though they know it is not wise to mess with Mr. Satan's daughter, the napkin thrower steps up anyway. "What's the matter? You're such a wimp you need a girl to defend you?"  
"Dude, she's not just any girl," his friend tries to remind him.

"You're right. Besides, I'm being generous with the word girl." At that, the original champion of justice for Satan City gets ready to pummel him, but Gohan quietly drops his bag and walks up the leader of the duo. He picks him up by the shirt with ease, freaking them both out.

"First you're going to apologize to Zander for the napkin, and then you're going to apologize to Videl for being a jerk."

"Why should I?" Gohan hardens his stare, making the younger one gulp. Fearing his wrath, he decides he has to cave in. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Zander and Videl. Now let me down." Satisfied enough, he drops the fourteen year old and watches as they both run away, confident they won't try and tell on him. His two friends only watch in silence as the secret Saiyaman picks up his bag and books and brushes himself off.

"Thanks, man," Zan speaks first, unsure of what else to say. No one has ever stood up for him like that.

"Like you said, it's no big." Zander smiles a little. Videl, however, is somewhat annoyed with the whole thing. It isn't necessarily Gohan, it's the fact she wasn't the one to resolve the situation. Of course, "resolving" it would probably have landed her in some trouble, even if she is the Champ's daughter. Gohan sees this and only smiles assuredly that he knows she could have kicked their butts back to study hall. That's all it takes to make any ill feelings dissipate. Silently she curses him for being able to so with only an expression, but this he does not see. "I guess we should go sit with everyone else now."

"And you two can sunbathe so you dry off a little," she teases.

"Last one there has to sit next to Erasa!" Zander challenges as he takes off at a sprint. Accepting the challenge, she takes off almost as quickly. Gohan blinks a few times.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" The demi-Saiyan takes off as well, and the three, acting like the teenagers they still are, race across the grass. Each has seen things in their lives that no ordinary person probably ever will, but at times like these, they are allowed to have a little fun.

* * *

While the teens at Orange Star High School enjoy the rest of their lunch period, a pair of forced allies prepares to leave the home they've known for three years. Akito loads his and Keriko's stuff onto the ship prepared by Akitahome and acquired by Tomosuki. He had some trouble with the crew, but once they were all dead, it was a cinch to bring it back here. She waits with arms crossed for Tomosuki to get himself down to the hangar. He made them promise to wait as he prepared some last minute instructions for them. As if they don't know what they are doing or going to Earth for, she thinks in irritation. Whatever it is must be important if he even changed their departure date from three days away to right now. She was getting lunch and trying to ignore Akito when he came in and asked them to go. They had twenty minutes to pack and get down here. And now they are the ones who have to wait for him.

The door opens, and she looks over, expecting to see their leader. Instead, it is Nusake. He reaches her and stops walking, but she doesn't uncross her arms.

"So he still isn't here yet I take," he observes.

"Do you even know what he's doing?"

"No, he just told me to come and keep you pacified because he knew you'd be getting annoyed by now."

"And I was right, I see," comes the head of the Triad's voice. Nusake looks behind him along with Keriko. Akito comes out of the ship and joins the trio. "Relax, Keriko. I swear you're too damn uptight." She finds herself wanting to glare but refrains.

"So what's the objective, boss?" Akito breaks the silence.

"I need you two to go to Earth and retrieve something for me." He hands the man a picture, and Akito scrutinizes it. She looks over his shoulder to see as well. "That is an orb. Within it are Nusake's powers. They were sealed away by the Goddesses, It even cost one her powers to do so. Once it is in your possession, you will contact me, and I will tell you how to get it back here quickly."

"So why are we going three days early?" she asks.

"The sooner Nusake regains his power, the sooner the final phase of our plan can begin. It takes too long to get to Earth from here. It's bad enough we have to wait a week just for you to arrive."

"So once you have the orb, I'll remember everything and get all of my powers back?" Nusake asks.

"Yes. A ritual must be performed first, but then you will once again be restored to your true self." He takes this news in quietly, unsure of how he really feels about that. He likes the person he is now and the young man he has so far turned into.

"I don't know about Keriko here, but I'm ready to go if that's all you have to tell us." She shoots a glare his way but concedes that she has nothing else to do before they go.

"I would like you to check in with me once every day cycle so I know how things are going. On Earth you will stay with Zelruso and Nuritare. They know to be expecting you." The duo turns then and goes into the ship as the other two watch.

"Be careful, guys," Nusake calls after them. The hatch closes thirty seconds after they have taken their seats, but the men both wait far enough back for the ship to take off without catching them in its exhaust. Akito doesn't look back at all as he prepares the controls. She, however, stares out the side window, which gives just enough view to see the door to the hangar and the two men. Standing in the door now is Akitahome, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. He seems to be able to see her as well, no doubt aided by his powers. He seems solemn and concerned, but she only looks away from his gaze. There is no reason to be concerned for her. No one needs to bother. The evil man quietly sighs as he watches them leave, hoping the return to Earth won't be hard on her since that is where she last was with Ameshi. Akitahome himself knows even he would have trouble. Before he realizes it, the space vessel is but a twinkle in the sky of this planet.

* * *

Tetsuo sits on the grass of the Kai world, legs crossed and attention fully on Shin. The purple one finally gave into the questions and began to explain about himself and the other Kais. Kibito stands stiff as ever, his arms at his sides. Old Kai, meanwhile, remains entranced by his dirty magazines. All of the talk about supreme beings and their hierarchy is very different than to what he grew up knowing. As a boy, he was told of the three Goddesses, one of whom gave up her abilities to save the universe when his father failed. Now he has been enlightened to the fact that there are Goddesses, Kais, divisions of the universe, and a way to string it all together.

"Do you have any questions so far?" Shin stops to check on his newest recruit.

"No," he answers with some hesitation. "But it is a lot to take in. Guess it's not so weird, though. I mean, I did spend so much time learning of the Goddesses from my mom when I was kid."

"Good. Are you ready to hear the truth about the future you were brought to then?"

"Truth? What do you mean? How would you know anyway?"

"You were not the only ones to come from that time to warn us. The universe is a vast place, full of many different kinds of life forms with many different kinds of abilities. In the South Quadrant there exists a planet known as Horatia. They have the ability to time travel without the use of a machine." Tetsuo's mouth hangs half way open. He never imagined time travel was possible at all, let alone without the use of advanced technology. "The exact physiology for this is unknown, and they keep any information about themselves a closely guarded secret. Nevertheless, they have been around for thousands of years. One such being came to me from the future you visited. He told me everything that came to pass in hopes we could use it to save the universe. When the Triad was reconstructed, one of the first planets to be conquered was Horatia. The trio knew their powers would be useful and enslaved them. Zaman was not there when this happened, and when he found out, he stayed hidden from them in hopes he could figure out a way to save his people. He traveled the universe with the help of others who were part of the new resistance. Along the way he gained knowledge about the legend, the past, and the only ones who could save the universe. Eventually he made it to the North Quadrant, where Earth is. Word of what took place on that planet had spread as the last hope of the universe had been finally been destroyed. Zaman wanted to meet with Gohan, but he never got the chance. He was late by a few years. Before you and Amiruso left for the past, he came to me."

"So what did he say?" By now, Tetsuo has taken so sitting on knees in suspense and curiosity.

"What took place was calculated and precise. Their first stop was New Namek. In order to retrieve Nusake's full memory and power, he had to commit a great evil. He destroyed that planet, along with every last Namek that lived there. This destroyed the Dragonballs. At the same time, one of their henchman Nuritare destroyed Dende, the guardian of the Earth. This rendered their Dragonballs useless as well. No one could be brought back to life with their powers. The only surviving Namek was Piccolo, but he was not able to create another set of the Dragonballs."

"That sucks."  
"Indeed. The next target was your reincarnated father. He and his friends stood no chance. Only three survived by running away- the youngest princess of Jurai, the greatest scientific genius Washu, and Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi. The first housed the Goddess Tsunami, and the second was the Goddess who gave up her powers."

"So the Juraians are still around then?" he asks of his race.

"Yes. They are as powerful as ever. Once one of the chosen ones was destroyed, the Triad had free reign over everything. They left Gohan alone mostly, knowing he stood no chance. They also saw within him a darkness that they hoped they could one day harness. He lived his life out normally as he had no real idea of what was going on. It was more beneficial for them to search the universe and enslave stronger and smarter races. However, they did covertly destroy his friends Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Why did the three who escaped never come to him then, especially if two of them were Goddesses?"

"They could not risk it. Though Gohan was not killed or attacked, they kept an eye on him constantly. Washu knew they needed to wait and bide their time to come up with a good enough plan." He nods silently, taking this in. "The partial truth of the situation would come to light for Gohan and his friends and family when Piccolo was killed. In quick succession they killed Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin at a family gathering. A year later they attacked Gohan as he was visiting Hercule, Videl's father. The man was insistent on getting to know Gohan better since it was all but official that he and the man's daughter would eventually marry. Hercule put up a valiant effort considering he was but a human. Buu even sacrificed himself so Gohan could escape. All of this violence was an attempt to push Gohan past his limits and have him explode in anger. They would prey on that and turn him. This didn't happen. Instead, he trained hard to beat the ones causing all of the death and destruction for his family. He could get his chance for vengeance along with Vegeta when they killed Akito, Nuritare, and Zelruso. They thought that was the end of it right there, believing those three to be behind everything. Somehow they had come to believe they were out for revenge against the ones who defeated Frieza once and for all as they were his loyal followers. They all tried to go on with their lives as normal as possible. Much to his mother's happiness, he graduated top of his class and began work as a professor right after school was over. He and Videl also married around this time. By this point the Triad was beginning to fear they would never be able to get Gohan to join their side. They hatched their next plan. They would try one more time to get him to turn by attacking Goten and Videl. When they got to Earth, however they realized the plan would fail before it ever started. Gohan died protecting the two of them. With him, any hope left died as well. It was at this point that Washu deemed it was safe to go back to Earth, even if Gohan was now gone. She, Sasami, and Mihoshi returned and came to talk to the remaining Z Fighters. They could not believe the truth of it all at first but eventually came to accept it. The reason they knew Gohan would never join them was born, and they named her Pan. In a way, you could consider her Amiruso's half sister."

"Yeah, I met her. She was a cute kid."

"You were brought to their time six years after Gohan perished. Zaman came to me about the time you arrived there. After this, you know what happened."

"We waited two years for the time machine to gather enough energy to take us into the past right after Gohan's father defeated Buu. Amiruso said this would be the best time to come since it was early enough on to warn everyone. But if that's true, then why are they so much closer to becoming whole again?"

"I am not positive, but I believe another Horatian came into this time aside from Zaman. He must have warned Tomosuki, their leader. Whether he did this on his own or was sent is also uncertain. The Triad is very good at manipulating people. Whatever the cause, everything is now happening way ahead of schedule. This could also be a good thing, though. Their plan might not be as calculated and therefore have more weaknesses for us to exploit."

"What do you mean us? I'm dead." Shin only smiles.

"That is why I brought you here. You will train with me on this planet until the time arrives when you are needed. Then I will grant you permission to return to Earth and help in the battle."

"Why would they need me?" he asks as he looks down. "I'm weak. I was taken out so quickly by just that guy Akito. What help can I be?"

"Tetsuo Jurai, you are the rightful prince to the throne of one of the most powerful people in this vast universe. You are also the son of the chosen one. You are more powerful than you know, and when the time is right, everyone will see this." He jumps up and brushes his pants off.

"If you say so. Guess I should get right to it then." He begins his routine of stretches as Shin backs away to leave him be in his first training session since he died. Kibito looks down at his master, somewhat disapproving of the way the situation is being handled. It was bad enough when he allowed Gohan and then Goku onto this world, not to mention standing by as it was destroyed by Majin Buu. He won't say anything, though. However much he does not agree, he also realizes one Shin's mind is made up, there is not changing it. He's as hard headed as those Saiyans, he complains to himself.


	13. Return II

Here's the next chapter finally. Sorry it took so long. School's killing me, and now my family is getting ready to move. Life is crazy sometimes. I should have more time for this now since I changed my major and dropped a class (that I hated XP). So without further rambling...

**bold=dreaming**

* * *

Hovering above the tiled floor of the Lookout, Piccolo meditates with his eyes closed and legs crossed. From afar, Dende, the guardian and Mr. Popo, his assistant, watch the tall green man. The state he has been in for almost a day now reminds the pair of the time leading up to the last tournament. The son of the one known as the demon king seems to enjoy this practice when things are troubling or when he has to think seriously. Of course, Piccolo is almost always serious as it is.

"What do you think is wrong, Dende?" the genie asks.

"I'm not sure," he responds truthfully. "Ever since Pan visited him yesterday he's been acting this way. I wonder what they were doing for so long anyway."  
"She did leave in a quite a hurry with some parchment paper. I believe she even thanked him before she said goodbye to me."

"That's strange," he says aloud to himself and the mystical one. Mr. Popo only nods in agreement.

Little does the duo know, however, the caped one is mulling over the prophecies he and Pan managed to decode. Among them one stood out more than the others. It was the one he refused to tell his former pupil's future child for fear of how she may overreact. "The daughter of the hero shall die." Piccolo himself isn't entirely sure who it's talking about. It could be Pan herself as she is the daughter of a hero, even if she is from another time. The more likely suspect in his mind, though, is her teenaged mother. After all, Videl is widely known as the daughter of a hero. The Champ Mr. Satan. Prophecies and predictions are usually so vaguely worded that their real meaning can be hard to figure out. The last thing he wants is to upset Gohan or make anyone worry for maybe no reason. This is especially true of Pan. She's hot headed, rash, and defensive of what she cares about, traits obvious in both of her parents.

For now he feels his only recourse is to sit on this information quietly and keep a close eye on everything. The other prediction that stood out if not as much was "the darkness will claim the light." That one is even more unclear, but its implications are far worse. This is mainly the reason he will keep an eye on all of the ones he calls friends. He only wishes he knew more about the other One and his family so he could watch them as well. Dende would point him in the right direction as to their identity if only he knew who Gohan's partner in saving the universe was. Again, he cannot give too much away and will not ask quite yet. If Gohan finds out much about the other boy, he will hopefully share this with his first teacher.

From the beginning he knew there was something different about the boy. Never would he have imagined that the sniveling brat of a crybaby would grow into such a fine young man. All of his life he was groomed to protect the innocent and be as strong and smart as he could be. From the tender of age of four he has had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Piccolo will be damned if he'll sit back and let his first real friend face this all alone. He had to sit on the sidelines and watch as Cell pushed him past his limits just to fight the blood thirsty Saiyan within. He thought Gohan would perish at his hand, and even after he demonstrated how powerful he was, Cell still gained the upper hand. He jumped in to help then just as he jumped in front of Nappa's attack to protect the child he had come to not mind being around. Whatever may come and whatever these prophecies may mean, he'll be there this time as well.

* * *

The sun peaks out from behind a passing cloud just as Gohan deems it break time. To cool down and stay loose, he stretches slowly while trying to also avoid the stare of his student. He thought it was best to stop for a bit and give Videl a break. After all, the cold that kept her from school the day before hasn't completely vanished yet. She had to agree reluctantly only because he threatened to stop the session completely, hence the need for the glare. It was one thing to learn how to harness ki to fly, but it's an entirely different story to learn complete control and- the best part, according to her- blow stuff up. She may be an accomplished and skilled fighter, but she also tends to push herself as far as possible, which isn't exactly what Gohan wants (because he cares and because she is still sick no matter what she says).

A calm breeze flutters through the area, and some birds begin to sing quietly. Feeling like relaxing himself, Gohan flops down on the grass and stares straight up. She looks at him curiously but remains sitting. He seems so content right now, a side of him that she wishes she saw more often.

"Watching clouds has always been one of Goten's favorite things to do," he says suddenly. "Even when he was just a baby he could always find some shape to point and laugh at. He must've gotten it from our dad. He liked watching clouds with me. Before the Cell Games we did it a lot." She doesn't say anything but looks upwards at the fluffy white masses. "What about you?" There's a pause before she answers.

"Before Dad got so famous he'd take me to the park, and we'd watch the clouds sometimes. It wasn't as nice as it is here, though." He takes that in quietly.

"I'm glad my parents decided to settle out here in the middle of nowhere. My dad grew up in this region with his grandpa, the man who found him when he was a baby. His name was Gohan."

"You were named after him," she concludes the obvious. Not as great a feat as her figuring out he was Saiyaman but it's an observation nonetheless.

"I never met him, though. He died before my dad met Bulma and started their adventure. He was also a martial artist and trained under Master Roshi. I guess it runs in my family, even if not all by blood. It must run in yours, too."

"Not really," she answers sort of coldly. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, he thinks. "I never really had any family except my mom and dad, but I know her parents didn't approve of my father. They didn't think he could be a good provider if he was fighting instead of working an actual job."

"But they were wrong." His statement somewhat surprises her if only because she sometimes has trouble defending him. "Some of things he does are questionable, but overall he's done well taking care of you. He even gives people someone to look up to."

"He doesn't deserve it. People shouldn't look up to a liar." That now surprises him. He has heard before that she does hold some disdain for his ways, but this time she has that calm anger about her.

"Well, he wasn't entirely lying. If he hadn't thrown Android 16's head at me, I'm not sure I would have beaten Cell. He also convinced the people of Earth to give their energy to my dad to beat Buu."

"That doesn't give him the right to act the way he has." To that Gohan has no reply. "When my mom died, he threw himself into training and working at his dojo. Then when he won the tournament the first time and got all of that attention, it went straight to his big head."

"Come on, he couldn't have been that bad." She looks down at him pointedly, and all he does is try to sink into the grass. Quickly this look dissipates, and she stares at the grass instead.

"I know you've told me how you felt about losing your dad at the Cell Games, but it felt like I lost mine, too. If he wasn't doing interviews, he was travelling or at some stupid party. Then he started letting those women hang all over him. At least you had your mom and then Goten. I had Sharpener." He would laugh at that if the rest of what she said wasn't somber. Granted she knew Erasa back then as well, but saying his name is funnier if only because everyone knows how much he can annoy her sometimes. Gohan sits up now. "I thought after meeting all of you guys his ego would deflate a little, but he's the same. He's even talking about building a hotel in honor of himself."

"I'm sorry," he says with genuine guilt. She's right- he still had wonderful mother (when was wasn't complaining about his studies). Before Goten was born, they took care of and were there for each other. Then when the squirt came along he was the responsible big brother. Goten idolized him, and he loved having that feeling. The mini Goku saved his mother and brother without meaning to. Besides them, he had Bulma and Krillin and even Piccolo. He has been very lucky for all of their love and support.  
"Don't be, Gohan," she assures him. After all, it isn't his fault. If it weren't for him, the world would not even be here right now. "That's just life, I guess. Sometimes it sucks." She breaks the twig she's been fiddling with in half and tosses it away. "And sometimes you meet people who make it suck less." At that, Gohan feels not just a twinge but a rush of heat to his face. Though she doesn't look up, she too is embarrassed at herself for saying that aloud. To cure the awful silence, he decides to now inquire into her past.

"Do you remember your mom much?"

"I remember some things," she answers tentatively. "I was only seven when she died. Dad was sad for so long, He stopped talking about her. I guess it didn't hurt as much that way. I was always afraid I would forget her so I'd look at pictures or watch the home videos my dad made. He wasn't the most skilled cameraman, but I got to see my mom at least."

"Gee, Videl, I'm-"

"Quit saying sorry, Gohan. You didn't do anything. Besides, it's not like I'm the only person to lose a parent. Your dad died twice."

"It doesn't matter. Anytime you lose someone you love it hurts." Both are silent for a few agonizing seconds. "Some people actually think I'm lucky because my dad got to some back both times, but I don't feel lucky. He loves fighting and has always protected the innocent. I hate saying it, but it seems like there will always be threats to the planet or the universe. As long as he's here, he'll fight to save people. And even if there is peace, he'll get restless. He might go off looking for a challenge if it doesn't come to him. That's just how he is. I got used to it, but Goten and Mom would be hurt if he left again."

"I don't think you're used to it. How could you be unless you're completely emotionless?" He silently agrees.

"I blamed myself for so long."

"I blamed my dad for so long."

"But everyone just kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Eventually I started believing them."

"It took me a long time to realize it wasn't his fault. By then he was so busy with all of those women. I think it was his way of dealing with it."

"My mom never thought of anyone else that way except for my dad. After he died she spent all of her time raising Goten and me and trying to make sure we had a good life. Now that Dad's back, she's so happy again. It's almost like he never left."

"My dad has Buu, as weird as that sounds. Everyone else has always been after him because of his money or his fame, but Buu doesn't even know what either of those things are. I don't know if he'll ever seriously date again, but he has the best friend he lost when my mom died." Gohan makes a weird face, which prompts her to ask and him to answer.

"I just pictured your das and Mr. Buu on a date." Immediately he gets a smack upside the head, which he was expecting.

"Son Gohan, what's wrong with you?" He only continues to laugh at her expense while she glares, not able to get the mental images to go away. "You've been hanging out with Sharpener and Erasa for too long."

"Probably. But it's been nice having friends my own age. I'm glad I met you, Videl." Quickly he realizes that came out more honestly than he intended. "I'm glad I met all of you guys."

"Are we going to get back to my lesson or sit here all afternoon?" she suddenly demands of him. She also gets to her feet to emphasize her point.

"As long as you think you can handle it," he replies with an uncharacteristic smirk while he stands up.

"I think you're the one who can't handle teaching me. This whole break thing was your idea." Seeing a challenge and a chance for some fun, he formulates his plan.

"You've mastered flying by now. How about we see how much better you've gotten? Try and beat me to the spot I showed you."

"The place with your giant pet rock?" She sounds skeptical

"Yes. If you can keep up with me, I'll show you my dad's signature move and the one I used to beat Cell."

"And just how am I supposed to keep up with you, Mr. I'm-Half-Alien-With-Super-Speed?"

"Is the great Videl backing down from a challenge?" That gets to her more than the rest, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Not on your life." And with that, she takes to the air and leaves him in the dust. He waits a few seconds before following suit.

* * *

Later that night over at the building of Capsule Corporation, the inhabitants are asleep save for one. Both Trunks are resting in the youngest one's room, tired from rough housing all day. Even though the two are technically the same person, they've been acting more like brothers. Trunks idolizes Mirai the same way Goten looks up to his big brother. Vegeta and Bulma retired to their shared room, but Pan doesn't like to think beyond that. Her parents retired just before their daughter, leaving her alone in the large house.

Sitting alone at the kitchen table, she continues reading through the prophecies. Despite how important they are, she hasn't shared them with anyone save for Piccolo. He agreed with her, however, about keeping quiet for the time being. They need to find out more before jumping to any conclusions and freaking the others out. If anything seems like it might be remotely plausible, she marks it to look at later. Thanks to Piccolo, she has gotten much better at reading the language. From what she hears about him, she guesses her ability to pick things up quickly comes from her dad. Apparently he's quite a book worm.

After a while, the words start to blend together on the page. She thinks about going to get herself another cup of coffee to renew the caffeine buzz, but she settles on finishing her current page first. The sentences all seem unlikely or just plain stupid until she hits he last one. It makes her lean back against her seat and read it again and then once more. "The hero's only child shall perish." _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ she thinks. Suddenly she realizes this is probably what Piccolo didn't want to tell her. Then she thinks again and assures herself he wouldn't keep this hidden. If something was supposed to happen to her, he would say something so she could make sure and be extra careful…wouldn't he? Little does she knows the version the Namek read is basically the same warning, and he did keep it from her.

"What are you doing up?" a gruff voice suddenly interrupts. Startled, she jumps in her seat. He grunts. "Pathetic."

"Hi to you, too, Vegeta."

"Don't you have a bed time?"

"Don't you?"

"I'll ignore that."

"Thanks." She goes right back to reading the papers, no longer needing a caffeine buzz after that little scare.

"What are you doing?" he asks again.

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"None of your business."

"I have a right to know what the guests in my house are doing. You may be an insolent brat, but you are still a member of the Saiyan race and will obey your prince."

"Yeah, your kingdom's so large with five left, seven if you count me and Trunks. And this is Bulma's house."

"You must take after your mother. Your father may be soft and neglect his training, but at least he is respectful."

"If I tell you, will you go away then and let me read?" He doesn't answer, but she takes his lack of response to be a yes. "I'm reading those prophecies."

"Not that nonsense again. The legend is a lie. We met the true Legendary Super Saiyan seven years ago. Kakarot defeated him then, and your father destroyed him just five months ago."

"How do you know? Maybe that guy was just some freak with abnormal powers for a Saiyan. I mean, I heard he was freaking crazy, going after my grandpa just because he cried a lot when they were babies in the same nursery."

"Gohan may be powerful, but he is no legend."

"Because that would make him stronger than you, and that can't be." He stares in silence down at her before turning and heading back the way he came. Pan smirks in her mini-victory before going back to her reading.

* * *

Back on Pagoda, their night phase has also fallen over the small planet. The Triad member still awaiting his return to power sleeps restlessly, plagued by dreams. To him, they are not simply dreams but memories as if from another lifetime he cannot remember living. All night they have been flooding his mind, but he has yet to awaken. Currently in his sleep the dream that has him bound to slumber land is pleasant and something he does not want to awaken from. He cannot remember the last time he felt this happy, even if it just an illusion in the night. He watches two people lie leisurely on the greenest grass he has ever seen as bugs buzz about. The expanse of the field could not be appreciated from ground level, his point of view. A bright sun reclines lazily as it gets ready to set for the day, painting the sky in the most beautiful red and orange. Subtly a light breeze picks up and begins to sway the purple flowers that surround them. Somehow he knows these two people have risked a lot to come to this place to be together. They appear to be royalty but of two different races, perhaps enemies even.

**His point of view suddenly switches, and he is watching the sky through half closed eyes Nusake loses himself and becomes the man in the dream. The warmth on his chest puts him in a sleepy mood, and he lets a soft sigh escape his lips. He tightens his grip on her, his princess. She squirms a bit in his embrace, concerning him.**

**"What's wrong?" The words escape his mouth without any effort from him as if this is the way things were supposed to happen.**

**"Nothing," comes the soft reply from the one with lavender hair.**

**"You're lying. Tell me what it is."**

**"I'm worried."**

**"About what?"  
"What do you mean about what? You know exactly what I mean." He opens his eyes and turns to look at her. In the process some grass blades get stuck in his fiery hair.**

**"You think too much."**

**"And you don't think enough."**

**"I don't have to. As long as I have your love, I don't need anything else." His sweet talk does not have the desired effect as she pulls away completely and sits up.**

**"If they find out about you and me, I don't even want to imagine what they will do." He pushes himself up and crosses his legs as he brushes the small mess out of his red locks.**

**"You shouldn't have to marry him just because your father says so. He loves someone else too, doesn't he?" She doesn't respond. He only clenches his fists and pounds the dirt. "He isn't even very powerful for your people, he's just average. So what if his dad owes your dad a favor and he's a member of the Royal Family? I'm the first prince of the Juharajin planet. I'm far more powerful than him. Do you know how many marriage offers my father has turned down?"**

**"Maybe you should accept one of them then."**

**"You know what I mean. He's far too timid to be a good ruler of Jurai. I would do a much better job, and I actually love the princess."**

**"It doesn't matter. The ceremony is in four days. There is nothing I can do."**

**"Maybe I could talk to your father and make him understand."**

**"You know nothing will change his mind."**

**"I have to at least try. I will not sit there and watch you marry that scrawny wimp." He moves to get up, but she places her hand on his arm to halt him.**

**"Nusake, please don't." Blue eyes stare into pink ones, and everything both of them need to convey is passed between them in silence. Instead of words, he leans in and kisses her deeply, hoping he can express how much he loves her. Words apparently are not working this afternoon. She allows herself to get lost in him as his fingers gently stroke her cheek. Eventually the two must part, but their faces don't go far.**

**"Can we at least have today?" he asks, almost afraid of the answer. She doesn't have to hesitate before pressing her lips to his again as an affirmative. She also allows him to take control and lies back on the grass once more. Carefully but not too slowly he moves over her. A passing cloud eclipses the sun, and the pair again gets lost in each other.**

Nusake awakens at this point, kind of to his disappointment. Not that he necessarily wanted to peep on someone in that situation, even if it was just people in a strange dream. Those emotions just felt so real, almost more so than the things he truly has experienced. The love, the desire, the heat between them…he has never been with anyone that way. He shakes his head, thinking himself to be stupid for envying something he made up. Apparently his subconscious mind is telling him there is more to life than becoming an evil all-powerful bad guy and taking over the universe. He even made up a race of people. Then again, that part may be true and something that was locked away when he was first imprisoned.

Coming on stronger than that, a short chorus of words pops into his head. The four lines keep repeating over and over, and it gets bad enough where has feels if he doesn't write it down, it'll play in his head like an annoying song you won't admit to liking. He scrambles in the dark to grab some paper and the stub of a pencil he's chewed most of. Relying only on the moonlight, he scribbles everything really fast to get it down and out his mind. The pale light makes it hard to read over, and this is not helped any by the fact he has chicken scratch for writing.

_Like water now within my hands_

_You're nothing I can hold_

_As every second slips away_

_I've nothing left to show_

As he surveys it a few times, he thinks it's actually pretty good. Apparently has a knack for poetry. Either that or he heard it somewhere, and it became engraved on his memory. Until he has all of it back, he isn't truly sure what to think. For now, he sets the paper and pencil down and lies on his back, hoping the dream picks up again as soon as he falls asleep once more. Not only did he feel happy and alive, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, imagined or real. He could stare into her eyes forever, and he could kiss her for even longer. With heavy eyelids and a little bit of hope, he closes his eyes and prepares for dreamland again.

* * *

Across the universe, the current princess to the Juraian people awakens with a start. It takes a few seconds to remember where she is, and she confirms this by seeing Ryoko asleep on the floor near Tenchi's place of sleep, the couch. The apartment is so small it has no bed rooms, but it's all they can afford while they are away from Okayama. Every other night she has to rotate with the space pirate and sleep on the floor. Tenchi offered them both that he would sleep there every night, but they both protested, trying to win his affections. Of course, it backfired by landing them in this situation.

Slowly she sits up on the cot and glances to the clock to see the time. Red letters show it's about to be one in the morning. After that…dream, she has no idea if she will able to fall back asleep, though. For a dream it sure seemed real, even if she has no idea who the two people in it are. All she knows is the emotions felt like much more than just a fantasy. Those feelings of affection she has not had for anyone but Tenchi, but the deepness of the characters in the dream was so much more. If it wasn't overwhelming and weird, it would almost be nice to think such a connection could exist between two people like that. She always hoped she would share something similar with Tenchi, but he has so far not made up his mind on who he loves more than a family member. She also promised she would wait as long as it took him to decide, hoping with everything she has that he will pick her.

Lately, though she has not shared this with anyone, she has been doubting her decision. After all, what if he doesn't choose her? What would she do then? Would she leave Earth with Sasami, or would she stay and be happy for the couple? When she first arrived on this planet, her answer probably would have been the first one. Somehow she has grown to care about all of the girls, even Ryoko. They may still fight like cats and dogs, but they also have an understanding of protecting and caring about Tenchi no matter anything else. He couldn't possibly pick the demon woman, she used to always tell herself. She is a princess, and he is the lost prince to the throne. He was kind and showed her compassion and companionship when they barely knew each other. How could there have ever been a more perfect match than that? The couple in her dream proved there can be something deeper albeit forbidden. The same way she will not tell anyone of her dream, she will not tell anyone that she is envious of the two she quite possibly made up. It must be all those soap operas she has been watching, she tells herself as she lies back down. It has to be that. What else could it possibly be? These reassurances, however, do nothing to help her get back to sleep.

* * *

Before anything else, I want to say that the four line little poem is in fact not a poem but part of a song called "A Million Pieces" by Emmy Rossum, the actress playing Bulma in the live action DB movie coming out soon. What ever your view on the movie and the cast, I find her music to be very enjoyable. Her voice is amazing, and her lyrics are very poetic to me. I wish I could write poetry or songs like that. I inserted the song because it came on my iPod as I was writing the dream scene, and I felt it fit, even if it isn't my creation.

Any and all reveiws are appreciated if you feel like doing so. See ya next chapter.


	14. Return III

Hey all! It's my second quickest update, I think. I've been on a creative streak lately. I've even been (trying anyway) to draw my original characters. I've also been watching a lot of Tenchi, and the show has me hooked again. If anyone is interested, they have probably all of the episodes on YouTube. I have all of the DVDs, but...they're in storage. Just search under Tenchi Muyo! English (though I'm sure other languages are available as that site is a wonderful place). Also, thanks to my two reviewers. I'm not the type to stop writing because of no reviews, but they still make my day. ^_^

Anyway, on with the story!

_italics_ = flashback

**bold** = dream

* * *

Rain pours down outside in steady streams while blinding flashes of lightning strike in various areas of the city and surrounding area. This day, Thursday as the Earthlings dub it, started the same and continued through to what is now the afternoon. There was a lucky intermittence just in time for the first lunch period at Orange Star High. Still, it has made for a very depressing day. As soon as the final school rang, students fled in every direction, huddled under umbrellas and jackets as they fled toward home or where ever they planned on hanging out. Zander headed out alone directly to the apartment he shares with Tetsuya. The young man took off without much of anything save for that he would be back by four. Zan bade farewell to Gohan and gang too, and they waved him off hurriedly. Now Gohan was supposed to tutor the boy, but both decided the rain made it too dreary to bother. Instead he simply said goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, Zander!" is all he heard over the rain before he and Videl disappeared into her copter.

With a sigh, he leans his forehead on the glass of the window. He hates that name Zander. He had no choice in his alias, however. The one he reports to daily at four o'clock Earth time assigned it to him after a botched mission. In anger, Tomosuki named his alter ego after the father Zelruso ran from when he was a boy. His father hid his true name and identity, calling himself Caemon and settling down with a wife and two children. Zel loved his mother and little sister more than anything, but when the truth of what his father had done in his dark past, Zel could no longer stand to live in the same house. His mother did not feel the same. He left them then at the age of fourteen, three years ago already. Tomosuki picked him up at a galactic truck stop and offered him the opportunity of a lifetime. Because he had nothing else, he took it without hesitation.

Now Gohan, Tenchi, and the rest of the gaggle of friends refer to him by that loathed moniker. He hates the name almost as much as he hates lying to the gang. He was sent here with a very clear mission as was the one called Tetsuya. His name is a lie, too. Zel knows him as Nuritare, but that is really all he knows about the one he is living with. Their objective was to observe the boys and gather any information on them they could. Zel decided to be friendly and get in good by being chummy with them. Nuritare took the opposite route by watching from a distance. He said it would be more objective, and there was less chance he would care about the two or their friends. Of course, for Nuritare caring about anyone was never a problem being as cold as he is. Zel, on the other hand, has come to really like everyone. There is something amusing and endearing about being acquainted with them all, something he has not known in his life. They befriended him with no questions or reservations. Of course, that will probably end up proving to be part of their end, he thinks somewhat regretfully.

Zel has even found himself paying more attention to the Juraian princess more than Tenchi and Gohan sometimes. He would blush furiously if he ever has to admit it out aloud, but he has unwillingly developed a crush on the one with purple hair. He can also see how much she loves Tenchi, though. He assures himself with an oh well every time he thinks about it. It isn't like anything could have ever happened anyway. In the new universal order, all who oppose the Triad will be destroyed with no second chances. Ayeka, being one who never has to question fighting for the light, would not be spared, even if she is powerful royalty. None of the group he has come to like being around so much would even stand a chance, especially after Gohan and Tenchi are disposed of.

Ryoko, on the other hand, makes him laugh and frightens him at the same time. Little does he know Tenchi felt much the same when he first met her. Today was no exception, he thinks fondly. Of course, she instigated a mini-feud with not Ayeka this time but the champ's daughter. Videl, of course, stood no chance against Ryoko's goddess given powers that came straight from her mother Washu, but they argued anyway. It started off so simple, too…

_The Tenchi trio, the Dragonball quartet, and Zel sit not in their usual spot but near the school wall. It seemed dry enough, and Gohan used some ki to finish the process off after making sure no other students were paying enough attention. Good thing all of his friends know he can use his energy this way. Things have gotten much easier for the demi-Saiyan lately in that realm. The clouds have given way for the time so they all munch away and talk happily, not letting the dreary weather get to them too much. Of course, all good things inevitably come to an end as one Mr. Satan's daughter remembers her history essay was due at the beginning of the school day. Due to her illness, she was given an extension but had to have it in this morning or by the end of the school day at the very latest. For reasons unknown to the rest of the gang, she does not want to waste any time after the end of classes hanging around on the school grounds. Her words before standing up with her things let them all know she'll be right back. Before her escape is clear, though, something falls from her green backpack as she goes to sling it around her shoulder. The way she scrambles to retrieve it sends the clear message its contents are private, so of course the ex-space pirate must snatch it away and proceed to tease her._

"_So what's so special in here?" she asks as she flips through the pages. Not liking that in the slightest, Videl reacts with her normal temper and lunges at the one with hedgehog hair._

"_Give it back," she threatens. Ryoko easily dodges the girl but spills her love's lunch in the process._

"_Ryoko, knock it off!" The look of determination and anger that replaces her previous one of just annoyance frightens Gohan (as he knows just what that means), and he gulps and backs away to the side. The two blondes fail to move quickly enough and are trampled on a few times by both of them. _

_Being so caught up in the cat and mouse game, Ryoko forgets they're still at school where normal people don't fly and use special powers. She takes to the air, causing Erasa and Sharpener's eyes to bug out slightly. Despite the fact they have seen both of their friends performing the same feat, this manages to shock them. Even though she could just as easily take off from the ground, Videl realizes that she probably has no chance in catching her. No matter how strong she is, being human still has its limitations, and that sucks. Still laughing away, the freed demon thumbs through the pages, coming to one in particular before stopping. Her laughing also ceases, and she actually feels a little bad. By the way her head is now bowed toward the pavement, the owner of the notebook knows she probably found the pages she tried hiding from Gohan the night he visited her room. _

"_Ryoko, get down here now before someone else sees you!" Tenchi tries to yell as softly as he can. In complete obedience, she does so and hands the notebook back once she is on the ground again. Videl only snatches it away before stomping off. Gohan jumps up and goes to follow her, wanting to make his friend feel better. If only he knew his presence is only serving to make it worse. It's bad enough the (former) strongest girl in school who prided herself on being a tomboy would be doodling such nonsense like that let alone having anyone else view it. She always scoffed at Erasa when she would crush on a boy and draw little stick figures and their names together, but now she is guilty of the same thing. Gohan rubs his neck as he follows her awkwardly. _

_In his seat next to the princess, Zel laughs lightly as Tenchi scolds Ryoko and the pair of blondes tries to resume their lunch. Ayeka seems unaffected by the whole scene, something unusual for her. Zel has only known her a little while, but he has observed when the chance to yell at Ryoko presents itself, Ayeka almost never lets it pass her by._

"_Is everything alright, Ayeka?" he asks gently. She seems startled at his question and looks over. After a few blinks, she notices his concerned face._

"_Oh, yes, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure? You don't usually pass up a chance to fight with Ryoko." She looks silently at the one she has dubbed the devil woman and at the crown prince of Jurai. She answers sounding far away._

"_I didn't sleep very well."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry." He looks at his lap, unsure of what else to say. _

"_Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault Ryoko snores so loudly the whole block is kept awake.'  
"What did you say, Princess?" Suddenly the two who are always dueling are face to face, too close for Zel's liking as he scrambles back to avoid the oncoming brawl._

"_Nothing, Ryoko. I'm sorry." They all release their held breaths, and Ryoko's expression drops. This isn't like the princess at all. With nothing left to do, she goes back to sitting next to Tenchi, who also looks concerned._

The door practically crashes open, snapping Zel out of his flashback and back into the present. In the door stands Nuritare, soaking wet and looking very pissed.

"Damn that Gohan. He's too swift to keep up with." Arms crossed, Zel rises to his feet.

"You were almost late for our briefing."

"Yeah, well I'm here, alright? Turn the transmitter on already." Frowning, he takes off his watch and sets it on the coffee table. After he presses a button, a large projection of the Triad's leader Tomosuki appears before them. They both bow and then look at him.

"What news do you have for me today?"

"Nothing new, sir. They're still clueless as ever," Zel answers first.

"You've been real chummy with them, Zel. How could you have nothing new?" He looks at Nuritare with a glare. Now he has to tell the whole truth.

"I think something has seriously been bothering Princess Ayeka. However, the bond between the boys seems to be growing stronger. I also think that Gohan and Videl have been getting closer." He takes this in quietly.

"So you have been failing in your objectives then."

"Sir, what-"

"I told you both you must isolate the boys from the ones they love, not allow them to grow closer. Their power lies in their need to protect the ones they care about."

"Well, if it's any consolation, it doesn't seem like Tenchi is any closer to either Ryoko or Ayeka."

"You needn't worry about Ayeka. What is troubling her will distance her from everyone. However, Ryoko is the more unpredictable one. It will be harder to drive her away from Tenchi. But I am confident you both can do it. One of you will work on Gohan, and the other will work on Tenchi. And the next time I call, you better have something of importance to report." They accept their assignments in silence. "I really should check on how the sisters are doing back at Tenchi's home. I am sure Washu is up to no good. Lastly, Akito and Keriko should arrive on what they call Sunday in Earth time. They will be staying with you for the duration of this phase on that planet. I also advise you two to stay away from the boys tomorrow after school. I have a surprise for them."

"Yes, sir." They bow again, but when they look up, the hologram is gone. Zel sighs and grabs his watch to put it back on.

"Tomosuki is an ungrateful bastard," Nuritare practically spits. "We've risked our cover and gathered important information for him, but nothing is ever good enough."

"Don't worry so much about it. I'm pretty sure I know how we can disrupt the bond between Tenchi and Ryoko. As for Gohan and Videl, that should be easy. He already thinks he's putting them in danger and will do whatever he can to protect them all. We'll just make sure he thinks his plan is good enough and tries to use it. That should do it for him and Videl."

"But Washu is connected to Ryoko. She will find out what is going on whether Ryoko tells her or not."

"And what will the goddess do then? She has no power. Besides, Ryoko is very stubborn. Even if it is her beloved Tenchi who hurts her, she won't be so easily forgiving as long as we play it right."

"For once, Zel, I actually have to say you have a good idea." He smirks.

"Thank you." Nuri gets serious again.

"I'll go and watch Tenchi for now then. Maybe I can see if I can figure out what has Ayeka so bothered."

"Hey, leave her alone, okay? She seems like she has enough on her mind right now."

"You haven't gone and gotten a crush on the first princess of Jurai, now have you?" Zel blushes and looks away. Nuritare only laughs aloud and turns toward the door. "You're a fool, Zel." With that, the door opens, he leaves, and it shuts again.

Sighing once more, he heads into the small kitchen for some tea. The dumb earthlings actually have enough taste to have discovered such a drink. Of course, on his home planet, the leaves tea is brewed from are much better than anything here. Still, it is better than the curious drink called "hot chocolate." Of course, cocoa powder is poisonous to Zel's people. Apparently this is not so for humans. He gets far enough into the process where the soft sound of the fire echoes through the empty apartment. Just as he is about to take a seat, a knock at the door interrupts.

"Damn it, Nuritare, don't lock the door if you're not going to take the key," he yells as he strides toward the entrance. When the wood door is swung open, it is not Nuritare who is standing there. Zel gasps at the wet figure, but he only smiles from underneath his soaking bangs,

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"A-Ameshi…" he manages to mumble. "But I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you if you let me in out of the cold." Sort of scrambling, he steps aside and allows Ameshi to come in. He removes his wet jacket and rings it out over the carpet, but Zel is too stunned at seeing him there to be angry about it.

"So how in the hell did you survive being driven through by Tenchi's sword?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember pain and blacking out. Then the next thing I saw was the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on. She had long blue hair and these pink eyes that conveyed so much all at once. She didn't even say anything, she just smiled. Then when I woke up again, I was in some carrot field near Tenchi's house. I ran away when I realized Keriko and Akitahome had left."

"Ameshi, that sounds like Tsunami, you dolt." He crosses his arms and looks down.

"Maybe you're right. Even still, I don't know why she would save me of all people when I tried to kill the chosen one."

"So what have you been doing then?"

"Spying on them and you. They need a lot of help."

"So what, you're changing sides now?"

"I already did."

"And why are you telling me this when you know I could report it all back to Tomosuki and Akitahome?"

"Because I know you won't really do it." He goes to retort but stays quiet. "You've come to genuinely like Gohan and Tenchi, haven't you? I can tell. I've never seen you happy like that."

"So I'm faking if for them. Big deal."

"Zel, you suck at acting and lying." He growls and goes to punch his resurrected friend, but Ameshi only catches his fist and laughs. "And you're slower than I am." He yanks away and goes into the kitchen, where the kettle has started to whistle faintly. Ameshi follows.  
"What do you want?"

"Simple. I need your help to assure Tenchi and Gohan beat the Triad."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you know they'll kill you when this is all over, and you've come to regret your decision to be a bad guy."

"I think that sounds more like you." Ameshi narrows his eyes in frustration. "Tea?" Zel hands him a cup, and after a few blinks, he accepts. "You know, Keriko was pretty torn up about your death. The first time I saw her when they came back she was crying, and then she locked herself in her room for three days." Ameshi looks down, feeling the guilt for putting his best friend through that. When she finds out he survived, she'll beat him up at the very least. He smiles in spite of everything at that thought. Zel takes a sip of his own tea. "So you want my help, do you? How do you expect me to carry on and lie with Nuritare and Tomosuki if I suck so much at acting?" At first, he looks confused, but then he smiles.

"So I exaggerated. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't think you could it."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Meet me at your school tonight if it stops raining. You can use the excuse you want to go for a walk. If it doesn't stop raining, meet me before school."

"Fine." In one swift motion, Ameshi downs the rest of his green tea and sets his cup on the table. It's been so cold and lonely out there the near scalding hot liquid feels good in his stomach. "I'll see you later. And make sure you wash out my mug so Nuritare doesn't realize someone else was here." With that, he quickly leaves Zel alone in the kitchen speechless. The young man shakily sets his mug on the table next to Ameshi's empty one and sinks to his knees. He just basically agreed to become a traitor and defy the Triad by helping the boys destroy them. If they find out, they will have his head before he can offer an explanation. He buries his face in his hands. '_I don't know what I'm doing anymore…'_

* * *

**Drop. Drop. Drop. Water falls slowly into a small puddle. "Tenchi, can you hear me?" Drop. Drop. Drop. Ripples go through the puddle. The image is gone, but the voice remains. "Tenchi, you must trust in yourself. You have the power." Tenchi wakes up, only to find himself floating in space. Debris moves in the blackness with him. He looks around, only to find he is the only one around. "You must not let this happen again, Tenchi. You must protect them, your family…they're depending on you." The voice of Tsunami stops just as he recognizes that it is her. Out of space now, Tenchi is on the ground but of a different planet than Earth. He recognizes it as Jurai, but he does not recognize himself. In combat he has always worn his brown battle suit, and when the need calls for it, he has harnessed the Light Hawk Wings. But this is different and most definitely combat. A figure lunges at him, and he counters with his sword. The figure laughs maniacally and aims an energy blast for his face. Again, he counters and manages to cut off the offending limb completely. A great cry of pain echoes the courtyard as crimson flows freely onto the pavement. It takes a few seconds for his opponent to collect himself, but he somehow does it. Words come forth from Tenchi but not by his own accord.**

**"Give it up. You cannot win, Saiyan. The power of the Royal Family of Jurai and of the Goddesses is with me. Light will always conquer the dark."**

**"That may be so, but I can take your light with me to the next dimension." He aims with his left arm, the one left, and Tenchi swivels around to look behind him. The figure there…he has never met her, but at the same time, she is familiar. His opponent must think she is his wife by his words, but the feelings he gets from seeing her are more like the love for a family member, a close sister. She calls out a name, but he doesn't catch it.**

**"You stay away from her!" He charges at the man, sword ready and with all of his remaining might. The blast is released, and the only thing keeping it from being free is his counterattack. The one-armed man increases his power level, his hair glowing a bright yellow that wasn't present before. Just as it seems like nothing will save him, he is aware of the familiar feeling: the Light Hawk Wings, the force he has never learned to control. His energy pushes the blast back as he yells loudly. It engulfs the Saiyan completely, but there is no time to celebrate the victory. The Wings disappear, and he falls forward, the whole of his energy expended. Everyone is safe, and the renegade is gone. But he knows he is soon to follow.**

**"Tenchi…." Sasami? he thinks. Is that you?**

**"Tenchi, please don't die! Please, Tenchi! Tenchi!!!"**

Tenchi bolts up in bed in a sweat. He tries to calm his breathing and recover from whatever just happened to him. On the cot across the room lies Ryoko sprawled out and somewhat snoring. He laughs quietly to himself before realizing that Ayeka is not where she fell asleep hours earlier. The back door to the small balcony this place has is open, and he spots her there standing alone in the moonlight. As with her behavior earlier at school, this worries him. Since he is wide awake now, he slips out from under his covers and tiptoes out to meet the Princess. Of course, with how deeply Ryoko sleeps there is really no need for being so quiet, but he takes the precaution anyway. She takes note of his presence but doesn't say anything. After all, she does not know what she could say.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asks with his hand behind his head.

"No," she says with a sigh. His hand drops to his side, and he stares straight out into the night sky. The air is just right, and the stars are clear as ever. Her old home resides up there among them, a place he has often wondered if she misses or not. He guesses not since she and Sasami have stayed for so long, going from houseguests to family.

"Is something wrong, Ayeka?"

"No, Lord Tenchi. I'm sorry if I woke you up by opening the door and coming out here."

"Don't be sorry. I had a strange dream, and that's what woke me up." She looks over at him curiously. "And anyway, you were right about Ryoko and her snoring." At that, the Princess allows a small laugh to escape her lips. He in turn smiles. "You know, Ayeka," he starts seriously. "If something was bothering you, I'd like it if you'd tell me."

"It doesn't matter. There are more important things for you to worry about."

"Ayeka, you are important to me." He puts his arm around shoulders, causing her to blush fiercely. The pale moonlight washes the red away. Behind them, their friend who is no longer sleeping watches the scene and does not at all like what she sees.

"I also had a bad dream," she finally confesses. "But I know it meant nothing. I've just been worrying about you, Lord Tenchi. And I guess I've been a little homesick. I miss Sasami and the others."

"Yeah, I really miss everyone, too. I know Mayuka is in good hands except for Mihoshi, but I still can't help worrying about her." For a moment, it is quiet between them, and all that can be heard is the breeze through the leaves. Suddenly she yawns but tries to be polite and cover it up. "Well, hey Ayeka, why don't we get back to bed now? We need our rest for when we go home tomorrow to visit. You know everyone's going to have twenty questions."

"We can try at least with Ryoko snoring and all." He smiles, and she does the same. The ex-demon glares in the darkness at that, but the pair turns around to come back inside. Before they can see her, she phases away back onto her bed. As they get under their covers, neither notices the cyan-haired one watching them in the dark.

* * *

The sun rises soon enough, and it passes through the sky the same way it usually does on this planet. School goes by rather uneventfully save for the large amount of extra work in history thanks to a certain space pirate throwing bits of paper at a certain princess. Alas, the whole class is punished and throws paper at her in one uniform attack, leaving her in a heap of the crinkled pages. All she can do is glare, but Tenchi secretly finds it amusing though he tries not to laugh aloud. She gets herself into messes often enough one would think she'd learn. Even so, the Tenchi gang still manages to get an invitation to Erasa's big party this Saturday. Since they plan on going home, Tenchi replies that maybe they'll see everyone there. As usual, that's good enough for the blonde, and she goes about passing out invitations as students walk away from the school. Sharpener, by no choice of his own, helps spread around half of the stack. It was either that or he wouldn't be allowed to come. Not wanting to miss out on any of the hot girls who would possibly end up under the influence of a substance banned for teenagers, he obeys.

Zel or Zander, however one wants to refer to him, keeps close in pace with the group despite the warning from Tomosuki the day before. He notices how Ayeka seems happier now and is glad for whatever the reason. His thoughts remain on Ameshi and what they talked about this morning. It never did stop raining last night so he had to rush and get ready, skipping breakfast again to make it to OSH before most of the students arrived. Seeing Ameshi for the second time, his anxieties over his latest choice disappeared. They spoke briefly about countering Nuritare's attempts to separate the guys from their family and friends, both acknowledging this would be quite hard. Speaking of Nuritare, Zel watches him speed by, probably headed for home. Apparently he is taking the warning seriously. It's probably something really stupid or at least something the boys can easily handle right now. Besides, they have Ryoko and Ayeka, and even Videl is skilled in her own right for being a human.

Suddenly Gohan stops and looks up into the sky. The rest follow simply in imitation, including Zel. Sensing it as well, Ryoko gets in a defensive stance. A large energy blast suddenly rockets toward the group of six. Reacting before thinking about the people around them who can see everything, Gohan quickly powers up a small Kamehameha wave to counter as it is his most powerful ki attack. Ryoko releases her own blast, and together they send the orb of orange energy high into the atmosphere. When the commotion clears, the figure who sent them the present from above hovers in the air. Zel's heart stops when he recognizes the man, the one from all of Tomosuki's files. He is the one of legend. He is Nusake.

And he is not apparently not here for an invitation to Erasa's party.

* * *

Wow, my first sort-of cliffhanger. And finally, some action. I'm not promising any great battle scenes ahead, but I'll do my best. Until then...


	15. Return IV

Hey all! Sorry for the long time between updates, but I've had writer's block on top of getting ready to move and dealing with work. Hopefully the chapter length will help make up for it. One more chapter to go before things heat up real fast and the action and drama finally starts for real. I read through this once to proofread, but I doubt I caught all of my mistakes. I just want to get this up so I apologize if anything is glaringly wrong.

Makai Alexa: Thank you for your review as always ^_^ I'm glad you are liking it. Also, I do have a DA account: mirai37

Without further ado...chapter 15.

* * *

Washu, sitting alone in her lab at her computer as usual, looks up. A worried expression comes over her normally cheerful and sometimes devious face. She can also feel through their connection her daughter Ryoko's defensive reflexes kick in along with the question of what is going on.

"He's here," she says aloud to herself, worried about the boys and her daughter, the rash one who will not hesitate to face danger for Tenchi.

"Washu!" cries a small voice above the jingling of her lab door's simple bell alarm system. Her chair turns around to see Sasami running toward her, tears forming in her eyes. Knowing that Tsunami and thus the young princess feel the presence also, she hops off of her seat and allows the girl to hug her. One may think it odd she would come to Washu of all people, but the three young adults (in appearance at least for two of them) are far away, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Akira are all in space together, Nobuyuki is at work, and Katsuhito is at the shrine. Perhaps, the scientist muses, she also feels some connection to her Choushin sister.

"What is it, Sasami?" she asks gently, curious as to what Tsunami showed her.

"That man," she starts between sobs. "I saw him hurt Tenchi and Ayeka and all of the others."

"Don't worry. In his present state Nusake poses no threat to the boys. Even Ryoko is more powerful than him if she draws fully on the gem she has." She sniffles and looks up.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." That apparently does the trick as the young one dries her eyes. Washu, however, wonders to herself about the leader of the Triad's motives. _'Why did Tomosuki send you here, Nusake?' _she asks silently to herself, knowing she will not receive an answer.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" the reformed pirate calls out. "What the hell are you doing shooting at us like that?" She waits for him to say something, but no words come forth. Instead he floats down to the street, standing about fifteen feet in front of them. His calm expression unnerves Zel the most, having never faced anyone dubbed a bad guy before. The eyes of the third member scan the group, taking in each member one by one. The nearby people who saw him shoot energy and float stop and stare while the others who are too busy to care hurry on by. Even so, the small crowd's presence worries everyone in the group. His eyes settle on Tenchi.

"Are you the one they call Tenchi Masaki?" he asks calmly.

"Don't answer him, Tenchi." The (not so hidden) prince looks over at his wild-haired friend.

"I don't have to." For a second she looks sheepish before she quickly regains her normal composure.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Tenchi?" He ignores her and looks at the other boy with black spiky hair.

"Then you must be Gohan Son. It's a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." He bows slightly while they all remain confused. "I guess I should introduce myself to you all then. You look like you're all wondering. My name is Nusake Kimizu though I'm pretty sure the surname won't matter in the near future. Apparently you boys just knew me by Nusake in the past." The messenger bag around Tenchi's shoulder he slowly reaches into, gripping the master key. Zel backs off a bit to the side to be out of the way, knowing a fight is probably imminent. Nusake smiles now, a look in his eye that is unusual for him. It makes Ayeka pause for a second, but the slow motion moment is over quickly. She is his first target on the ground, but the blast is fairly weak because he only wants to toy with them. Normally the princess would have no problem in defending herself, but her mind remains trapped in that moment. Stepping in save the day because she does like Ayeka though she would be hard-pressed to admit it out loud, Ryoko fires another blast to counter his. He makes no expression as his attack hurtles into the air.

"Watch it, will ya Princess? You know how upset Sasami would be if something happened to you?" She looks down.

"Thank you, Ryoko" she says simply.

"How touching. The two always after the prince of Jurai's affections are actually being friends without the universe imploding." Tenchi gets angry at that and steps forward. He drops his bag but keeps a hold of Tenchiken.

"Leave them alone, Nusake. Your fight is with Gohan and me."

"You know," he starts, completely ignoring him. "Before I found out who I really was, I never really thought about hurting anyone. I mean, sure I was a criminal, and I got Detective Tesuke's partner killed after Akira and I were friends back at the Academy. He was pretty angry with me. I can't believe I actually let him take me into custody, though. I'm so glad they rescued me from that cell. I guess once a free-spirited pirate, always a free-spirited pirate. Just ask Ryoko about that. How many warrants did the Galaxy Police have out on you in your better years?" Keeping her cool for the sake of the situation, she doesn't reply. The one most important to her knows the truth, that Kagato stole her away from her mother and forced her to do his bidding for thousands of years before being sealed away for seven hundred years in the darkness of a cave. Even though Ayeka hated it at first, the warrants on her expired right when they first met anyway. "And you, Gohan, son of Goku. You have your own dark past, don't you? You turned into what you hated most and then let your father die for your mistakes." Gohan's ki starts to flare up, and Videl places a hand on his arm. It does nothing to comfort the boy. "You're a failure. What makes you think you can even take me on?" He drops his bag now the same as Tenchi did a minute ago and walks forward.

"Shut up, and fight me." Nusake, out of character, smirks and gets into stance.

Gohan powers up with a quick yell, and Tenchi activates his sword. The boys leap forward, ready to attack with their very different and yet very effective battle styles. Being able to command energy himself, Nusake forms a blade to counter Tenchi on his left and blocks a blow from Gohan on his right. The Chosen Ones back off to counter, and Gohan nails a solid kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds. Videl stays away from the action and only watches her friends take this guy on, realizing she stands no chance in this battle. However, the space pirate, never being the one to sit on the sidelines, seizes the moment he is trying to recoup and uses a third blast to stun him. It works well, but it also pisses him off. Tenchi charges at him next with the master key, swings left and is blocked, and swings right, trips him with his grandfather's cheap (albeit effective) trick, and finally lands a solid blow to his left arm. The third member, now on the concrete on his right side, holds the burn with gritted teeth. Everyone watching wonders why more damage was not done. He makes no move to get up, but they all stay on guard. Ayeka, though, remains just watching the scene, her dream and the feelings seeming to take control of her mind and her senses. She can vaguely hear Ryoko yelling at her to help, but she doesn't reply.

Suddenly Nusake locks gazes with her again as he nurses his injury. Something flares in his eyes but is gone just as quickly. He yells like Gohan did when powering up, and his increased aura catches the Juraian prince off guard, knocking him back a few steps. Gohan fires off a quick Masenko, hoping to stun him again, but his aura protects the young man as he stands up. This surprises all of the gang. At one time Gohan had the same look Nusake does now as he walked forward toward Bojack, his Super Saiyan 2 aura repelling the attempts of his henchmen to contain the young warrior. It was a look of calm anger, of someone who was in control of their energy and wanted their opponent's blood. Both of the boys can sense his change in mental and physical states. Gohan considers going full power while Tenchi wishes he had better control of the Light Hawk Wings. They would come in handy right about now.

As they consider their options, the ex-demon takes it upon herself to attack again, causing the one she cares most about to protest loudly as he knows she is underestimating him. One would think that odd about the only one to successfully attack Jurai and escape, but even Washu has pointed out that her battles senses have been dulled by a (mostly) quiet life on Earth. Besides, reason pretty much flies out the window when protecting or helping Tenchi is involved. Little do they know she is fully aware of his power as is she fully aware of the capabilities given to her by her mother. She may only have one gem now, but if she can manage to harness enough energy to take him down, she should be no match for him. After all, just as the boys' power is from the Goddesses, so is her own. The only thing she has to worry about is holding back enough energy to avoid the counter-flow. It was that very reason she could not harness it with Kagato or else risk destroying Ayeka in the process.

With energy blade in hand, she attacks quicker than anyone but Gohan can see. All that can be heard when she lands behind him on the ground is a loud yell of pain. They all realize what she just managed to do-cut off his right arm completely. The energy from her sword even cauterized his wound, preventing too much blood from being spilled. Everyone looks surprised except for Ryoko. Secretly, though, she is relieved she did not misjudge. He holds his wound and glares at the ground, trying to come up with a way to move to next.

"Why don't you go back to where ever you came from before I finish you off?" she taunts.

"Why don't you shut it before I do it for you?"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on then." Taking her invitation, he yells again and pushes his aura out even further. This manages to catch the pirate off guard, and before she can realize what he is doing, she can no longer move or use her powers. He smirks.

"Not so eager to fight me anymore without your powers, now are you? Without them, you're nothing so it doesn't surprise me." All she can do from her position of being stuck is glare at him, and Tenchi does the same, trying to formulate some plan. Despite being trapped, she tries to escape, to do anything, but it only hurts the spiky haired one. "Go ahead and keep trying, Ryoko. The more you move, the more energy I get from you. This little maneuver I taught myself while I was training alone back on Pagoda. It was one of the things I managed to remember from the past."

"Let her go, Nusake!" Tenchi calls out. He just laughs.

"Right. Like I would give up the chance to get power from the daughter of one of the goddesses." Gohan, wanting to help his friend, rushes Nusake but is prevented from getting close simply by his aura. It flicks the mystic teenager aside almost like nothing. Nusake walks forward, each step he takes increasing his hold on Ryoko. _This is too easy_, he thinks. Tomosuki warned him against fighting the chosen ones this early on, but obviously he was mistaken.

Ayeka, finally coming back to her senses, shakes off the hold that was on her. She realizes just what the situation truly is and hears her rival in pain. It was not long ago where she would laugh in that if she wasn't causing it herself, but now it makes her angry as Tenchi and Gohan. Her power begins to increase, and her small log guardians appear.

"That is enough," she announces loudly. "Ryoko may not be my favorite person sometimes, but she is a member of our family. I can no longer tolerate this behavior towards her." Her mini-logs fly toward him, and Tenchi finally sees his opening as Nusake is distracted by Ayeka. Dropping his sword to his side, he runs forward toward the aura bubble. Without even blinking, he bursts right through it, further distracting the evil one. Not having to think about it, Tenchi pushes his sword into his right side. Instantly Ryoko is free to fall to the concrete. Nusake's only hand covers the severe bleeding while he falters. He looks to Ayeka or more specifically the logs about to attack him, and he catches her eyes. The logs stop in midair.

"Princess," he whispers. Suddenly he is gone from right in front of them, and Gohan and Tenchi look around frantically to see if he is trying to escape. Their search comes up empty.

Ayeka stares blankly at the spot, and Videl finally comes over to rejoin the group. The whole display was more amazing than anything she saw during the Majin Buu fiasco. Tenchi gives up his search and goes to help Ryoko up, noting an injury on her right arm. Internally he gets angry, but he keeps his cool for now.

"You guys were great," the daughter of Mr. Satan compliments the Tenchi gang.

"Thanks," the prince says sheepishly. In his mind he thinks he could have done a lot better.

"I apologize, Lord Tenchi." He looks at Ayeka. "I should have helped sooner."

"Don't worry about it." His assuring smile makes her smile lightly back. Just as just last night, Ryoko does not like this behavior between them, and although she is tempted to a make smart comment to the princess, she stays quiet. It would only make Tenchi made anyway, the last thing she wants when he and the purple haired one seem to be getting along so well.

The gang stands there quietly now, kind of unsure of what to do next. More people have also gathered around to see the commotion and are more amazed than those at the last martial arts tournament. The pointing and staring starts to get annoying, and they all sweatdrop a bit. Suddenly a wave of soft blue comes over everyone within the surrounding blocks. After that, they look confused instead of amazed. As they walks off, mumbles can be heard, wondering what was so interesting and if those kids were famous or something (beyond Videl, of course).

"Looks like I showed up in the nick of time." Washu is suddenly on the scene, and they watch as she comes closer. First off, she inspects her daughter to make sure she is mostly unharmed. The slight burn on her right arm Washu shakes her head at. Her daughter, however, yanks away from the short woman.

"Knock it off, Washu!" She merely shrugs before looking at the boys. They stare solemnly back.

"I think we all need to have a nice long chat about this."

"Who are you?" the demi-Saiyan asks bluntly, his usual mannerisms still absent after the heat of battle.

"Why, I am only the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Her Washu dolls A and B pop up on her shoulders.

"That's right! You're the best!"

"Go, Washu!" She laughs loudly while Ryoko looks both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Cut it out, _Mom_." The dolls disappear, and she clears her throat. Videl gapes at the mom comment. Gohan never managed to share any of the information about Tenchi and his life and friends.

"You're her mom?" Videl asks in her skeptical tone.

"Yes, I am though sometimes I wonder where I went wrong raising her."

"You didn't raise me, Washu." Her daughter continues to be annoyed quite obviously.

"But you're like twelve," the crime fighter goes on. Washu just turns her glare on, making Videl back off and quickly apologize.

"Alright then. At this point it would be best if our two groups came together to discuss what has been going on and what will happen. Does tomorrow work for you guys?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. We could meet at my friend Bulma's house. Do you know who that is, Miss Washu?" Apparently his manners are back.

"Of course I do. From what I've read, she's quite the genius herself. Of course, she could never be any competition for me. Her and her father's capsule technology is way behind the stuff I was making before Ryoko was even born."

"You guys just keep getting weirder," Videl accidentally says aloud. Gohan looks at her.

"How can anything else be weird after knowing me for six months?"

"Good point."

"Back to what I was saying, I think meeting at Capsule Corporation is a good idea. You don't think she'll mind?" He waves it off.

"Of course not. She loves throwing parties. You guys can get there around noon. I'll get all of my friends and family to come, too."

"Okay then, tomorrow around noon at Capsule Corporation in West City. Sounds easy enough. Do you guys mind babies?"

"Um, no, I guess not."

"Good. Tenchi's daughter has missed him very much."

"Daughter?" the female crime fighter asks. He laughs nervously.

"Long story." She still eyes him suspiciously.

"So then I'll just be dragging these three back to Okayama." She grabs Ryoko and Ayeka, knowing Tenchi will follow on his own easier than the girls would. "See ya guys tomorrow." They disappear into a hole that suddenly appeared and are gone before anyone else on the street can take much notice.

"Oookay." Gohan just laughs to himself, causing her to look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. They just remind me a lot of growing up with my family." He looks like he realizes something important. "Hey, did you see which way Zander went?"

"No, but I wouldn't worry about it. He probably took off at the beginning."

"I hope he's okay. And I hope he doesn't think we're too weird now."

"He's fine. Stop worrying so much." Seeming to accept that, he picks his bag up off of the ground as it lies conveniently by his feet.

"So are you ready for another lesson on energy?"

"Actually, Dad kind of made plans to spend time together. He said he was getting too caught up in champion stuff and wanted to "hang out and chill" as he phrased it."

"Oh." He looks at his feet. She playfully smacks his arm.

"Skipping an afternoon isn't a big deal. Besides, I'll see you at Bulma's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to bring your dad?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Because that would be okay. He is part of the gang now."

"I'll ask him and see if he wants to then. But I'll still be there, okay?" He smiles and nods.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Videl. Have fun." She only smiles and waves to her friend before turning in the direction of her home, knowing her dad wanted her there pretty much right after school. Gohan's smile drops to a frown as he turns slowly to head into an alley so he can change into his costume. Flying will get him over to West City faster, and then he can head on home himself. Of course, once he gets to West City and states his business with the scientist, all that can be heard echoing through the bustling town is, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

"Tenchi!!!" Before the young man can even see, the youngest princess leaps into his arms and hugs him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ryo-ohki miyas to show her agreement and rubs against his legs.

"Of course I am, Sasami." He lets her stay in his arms for a few more seconds before setting her down.

"Don't I get a hello?" her sister teases. Sasami only giggles and squeezes her big sis next. "I've missed you, Sasami."

Interrupting the reunion, a loud crash sound can be heard followed by some seconds of droplets hitting the roof. With no clouds in sight, everyone is able to guess what this means. A minute later, a soaking wet Kiyone enters through the back door followed by an equally wet Akira and Mihoshi. The blonde is endlessly apologizing to the other two, but they both fail to care or listen. Akira curses himself for deciding to tag along and see how the female partners work in action together. Surely things couldn't be as bad as Kiyone makes them out to be, he told himself. He was so very wrong. From the other room his father comes strolling in to see what the commotion is. Upon seeing his son, he smiles quite largely and moves in to see the trio, his granddaughter in his arms. Sasami was taking care of the girl until she suddenly shoved her into his arms and ran off, seeming quite upset. That seems to be remedied now.

After they all have their share of greeting the trio, the gang backs off to give them some air. Tenchi takes his little girl from his father, a large smile taking over his features as she giggles and reaches out to grabs at his face.

"I missed you, too," he tells her gently. She only stares at him before giggling again. Silence then falls over them all for a few seconds. Mihoshi is then the first to break the quiet.

"Well, it smells like someone here needs a diaper change," she announces while pinching her nose shut.

"Sure does," the young father laughs. He half expects Ryoko to jump up and offer as she normally does, but the pirate stands there, not even seeming to be amused at the scene or the infant she secretly adores. "I'll take care of her. Ayeka and Ryoko can unpack, and then I'll help Sasami with dinner. It looks like the three of you could stand to dry off." That last comment is obviously directed at the detectives, and they all agree to go change and settle in for the evening. The group parts ways then, but Ryoko phases out of the room without a word to anyone. Most everyone chalks it up to her wanting to avoid her mother or responsibility in general. Tenchi, however, thinks it is beyond that. He'll have to have a talk with her later, he concludes. His stomach growls, and the smell of his daughter interrupt his thoughts. His plan, of course, will have to happen after he eats and puts her down to bed, he muses as he makes faces and noises at the one who looks more and more like him every day.

* * *

"I told you," Tomosuki taunts the youngest Triad member. Nusake, now fully back on Pagoda, continues to kneel on the ground and clutch at his right side. "Even if it was just your astral self, trying to take on the Ones at the point was practically suicide."

"Even so," he sputters out. "It was great to test my abilities. Who would have thought that Tenchi would be the one to break through my aura? He's barely learned anything of his power of generating the Light Hawk Wings." He coughs violently, crimson red sputtering from his mouth. Tomosuki growls and comes closer, knowing he has to heal the boy now. Nusake backs off slightly, but the hand grabbing his arm makes him stay put. He collapses fully onto his knees.

"What was so interesting about the princess?" That catches Nusake off guard, and he stutters.

"It was nothing. She just reminded me of someone."

"Someone from a dream of long ago?"

"What do you mean?" He doesn't answer and only places his hand over the gash, giving off his own immense energy to heal the wound that shouldn't even be. How Tenchi was able to injure someone whose physical body was light years away worries him, but he decides not to make it known at this time.

"So Tenchi was able to break through your most powerful attack to save Ryoko. It seems his power, like Gohan, lies in the need to protect those he cares about. I wonder then how Zelruso and Nuritare are doing in their mission to drive the boys away from those people."

"You mean you didn't ask them yesterday when they called in?" Tomo moves away and stands up, turning his back.

"I think we may have a problem with Zelruso and his loyalty."

"So we should kill him then."

"Not yet. He may still be of use to us, even if he doesn't know it." He is about to ask what is meant by that, but he doesn't say anything. "Rest up for now. The time is near, and you need to be ready to receive your powers." He leaves the room then, his footsteps echoing as he leaves down the hall. Nusake stares down at the tile, where some blood spots have begun to dry. Sighing heavily, he stands up and turns to leave also. After he has big bite to eat (he used up a lot of energy in this latest gambit) he is going to head to his room, plop down on his bed, and go straight to sleep.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Krillin yells across the Kame House as he races toward the phone. The former monk trips over some toys belonging to his daughter, cursing a few times before he reaches the communication device. Anything to escape the after dinner sparring session with his wife, he thinks. After the tournament, she insisted they train more regularly to stay on par and in shape. For her this was less of a concern being an android and all, but she wants to make sure he keeps his skills polished. She lost him once and then quickly followed the same fate. She doesn't want to lose him again too soon. Krillin, however, doesn't always enjoy getting his butt whipped by his wife in front of their daughter every single night. Master Roshi's comments are enough.

Taking a breath, he answers with a clear and bright hello. The voice of Son Gohan greets him on the other end.

("Hey, Krillin. Sorry if this is a bad time.")

"Actually, it was the perfect time. Thanks for saving me from 18." On the other end Gohan smiles a bit, knowing exactly what he means. "So what's up?"

("I was wondering if you and the others could come to Bulma's tomorrow at noon.")

"Why?"

("That's right. I haven't been keeping you guys updated on the whole Triad thing, have I?")

"What do you mean oh yeah? Geez, kid, you're more and more like your dad all the time." Gohan rubs the back of his neck and lets out a small chuckle.

("Sorry, Krillin. But that's why I want you guys to come over tomorrow. Tenchi, the other One, and all of his friends and family will be there, too.")

"Well, I'll have to convince 18, but I'll make sure we're all there for you. Besides, there's gonna be free food, right?"

("Of course. And Bulma won't be the one cooking it.")

"Then you can count on us."

("Thanks, Krillin. See you tomorrow.")

"Bye, kid." The two hang up, and Krillin hesitates in putting the phone back into its cradle. This means he now has to once again face his wife and listen to his littler girl cheer her mommy on. With a sigh, he trudges out into the backyard.

* * *

After dinner, the family splits up go their different ways. The princesses plus Ryo-ohki join Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Nobuyuki in watching TV. Akira heads straight for bed as he has been feeling the onset of a cold coming on in the last couple of days. Washu retreats to her lab to do more research, and Katsuhito returns to the shrine. Tenchi puts his daughter down for bed, something else Ryoko usually looks forward to. Granted all of the girls like when it is their turn, but the space pirate seems to have a bond with the child going beyond being her "tough as hell personal trainer." After Mayuka is soundly in her crib, Tenchi takes one last look at her sleeping face before slinking out of the room quietly. Next up he has to try and find Ryoko and have a chat with the ex-demon. One of her favorite spots is the roof, which is where he found her after he lost his temper over Mayuka when she first appeared as a sixteen year old calling him daddy. That was more than a year ago, but he still has not completely forgiven himself for slapping her when she was only trying to protect him from the darkness she could sense surrounding May.

The first stop on his search comes up negative when he finds the roof vacant. Hanging his head a bit, he descends the ladder and stands on the deck. In the cool end of summer air, the breeze ripples across the lake, making small waves that crash against the shore. The moon is just about full now, lighting up the wooded area enough for him to search without much need for a flashlight. Times like this make him miss the quiet way his life was before he snuck into the cave and freed Ryoko that August afternoon. The feeling goes away quickly as it usually does when he remembers all of the fun and adventures they've had. Even the bad times like facing Kagato and almost dying and having to defeat Yuzuha in her world of darkness hold a place in his life he would never wish to replace. The same is true of each of the girls and their place in his heart. They're a family no matter how strange or powerful. He would never dream of having it any other way. Well, he concedes to himself, that isn't completely true. Yes, they all feel like family to him except for the one he realized not long ago meant more than he thought or planned on letting happen. But because he cannot bear hurting anyone or splitting up his family, he has been silent on the issue and tried very hard not to let on the truth of his feelings. Of course, this isn't always easy.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he turns away from the water and begins walking toward the path that will take him to the cave. He spent so much time there as a boy growing up in the summertime, and later on he found out that his space pirate friend watched him every chance she got. According to Mihoshi, who had inadvertently been spying on her and Ayeka in the floating hot springs, the princess was rather mean when Ryoko told her of that. It didn't surprise him since, though she tried to act groomed and noble, she was still the spoiled princess on occasion. Like the rest of the girls, though, she has matured during her stay on Earth. At first even he was a little weirded out by it, but after some thought, he decided it was nice to have an invisible friend watching over him, wanting to play and being there to protect him when his mother died. He ran away and ended up at the cave, crying himself to sleep and getting caught in the snow. But she had been there to keep him safe. Apparently she always would be, even if her promise to him was never said in so many words.

Stars light the way as well as the moon, and he listens to the crickets chirp, enjoying the peaceful music of nature. That was one of the benefits of living so far away from the city he grew up in- the country is so much more peaceful and at ease. Again, he has Ryoko to thank, even if that was an accidental result of her abducting him and his house, fleeing from Ayeka, and then crashing Ryo-ohki into the princess's ship Ryu-oh, sending them all plummeting back to Earth. Both space ships were destroyed, and the two Juraian princesses were stranded. Ryoko gained a rival that day, and the house gained the best cook this side of the Solar System. Fate sure has a funny way of working out, he muses. But at the same time, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he reaches the once forbidden place, he looks around high and low for any sign of her. This, as the roof, comes up empty. He frowns openly now, having no idea where else she might go. He could try Funaho, the tree of his grandfather rooted near the shrine. Maybe she even went for a walk (or a fly) in the forest. Apparently she has no desire to be found by him, at least right now.

"Whatcha doin' out here, Tenchi?" Screaming, he turns around, only to see the genius who has appeared behind him.

"Washu, you scared me."

"I noticed. But you didn't answer my question."

"I was looking for Ryoko. I think she's mad at me, but I can't find her." The genius takes this in quietly.

"I did sense some mixed feelings from her this afternoon, but you know you she is. Don't worry too much. She'll come home eventually."

"Yeah…I guess. " He pauses for a second as if hesitating to ask his question. "You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you Little Washu?"

"Nope, sorry. That daughter of mine is stubborn, you know. She blocked our connection when I brought you guys home."

"Oh."

"But we could go back to my lab. I'm sure I have something to help us find her."

"No thanks!" He waves his hands and shakes his head, knowing what happens every time he finds himself there. The horror…the horror. "If she really doesn't want me to find her, I should leave her alone for now."

"Aw, are you sure? I promise I won't strap you down this time (as tightly at least)." He becomes serious again.

"Maybe she'll feel better in the morning. I can wait."

"Alright then." From behind the scientist senses something and glances sideways at the cave. Tenchi fails to hear the familiar sound of her daughter's ability to teleport, and the one eavesdropping on the pair is gone into the night without ever having been noticed.

"Is something wrong?" he asks when he sees her expression.

"Nope, not at all." He buys it but barely. "Say, Tenchi, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"As you know, Tenchi, the gems in your sword belonged to me and then to Ryoko." He nods. "I know you only gave her back one when she convinced you Ayeka was evil, and I actually don't blame you. Who knows what else she would have destroyed." He nods again, picturing in his head the fire, sobbing, and general leveling of Japan. "But you also know they are the source of her power, and without them, she can never fight at full strength. I think because of the battles ahead and because she may finally be mature enough to handle it, you should return the other two gems to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You will need her, of that I am also sure."

"Okay, I guess. I just hope you're right."

"I know my own daughter by now, Tenchi. You know her, too." He agrees. If living here on Earth hasn't mellowed her, then having Mayuka around definitely has.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow then."

"Thank you, Tenchi." He smiles down at her.

"Sure, Little Washu." She smiles back. "Guess we should head back then."

"I think I'll walk with you. It's a nice night." In agreement, the duo heads back the way he came, both feeling a little lighter. Tomorrow will be hectic and full of interesting revelations and planning, but tonight they can all enjoy the peace. It may very well be the last bit of rest and relaxation they get until the war they are heading into is over.

* * *

So finally the gangs are all going to meet each other, something I have been looking forward to since I first started this a long time ago. I know the battle was short, and I don't know if it was any good, but I hope it fufilled your action needs for a bit. Don't worry like I said-it's going to be a bumpy ride after the next chapter. Peace out until the next update.


	16. Return V

I don't really have much to say other than here is the next chapter. Action will finally start happening in the next installment, I promise though I don't know how quickly I will finish. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The next day, the Son family rushes around getting ready to head out to Capsule Corp. As usual, Goku was out for too long training in the morning and has thus caused everyone to fall behind. Poor Gohan cannot help himself from freaking out. Ami is the only one who can seem to keep him somewhat calm. Krillin also managed to convince his wife of coming along, and Roshi had no problems with the promise of food and plenty of girls. (Krillin felt bad about that last part, especially since he was only guessing some of the other's friends would be female, but he needed some way to get the geezer up.) Piccolo vacates the lookout and heads in the general direction of the large building though he keeps his distance, not wanting to arrive before Gohan does. The people of CC, having been volunteered with hosting the large gathering, try and finish up their end of it. Bulma spends just as much time yelling at Trunks and Vegeta to help as she does trying to get her robots to set up things correctly. At least she has Mirai and Pan, who are quite looking forward to everything. The Tenchi gang has just as much trouble as everyone else unfortunately. Somehow they all managed to sleep in way past normal. Then thanks to Mihoshi (no one quite knows how), the kitchen exploded in a mess all over everyone, meaning it was bath time for all. The girls plus Mayuka head in a group over to the floating hot springs while Akira, Tenchi, and his father and grandfather share the one bathroom. The one thing they don't have to worry about is transportation as Washu promised her newest invention, a contraption that would create a tunnel anywhere she wanted, would get them there in less than a second.

Soon enough the Son family is ready and rushes out to the family car so graciously given to them by Bulma. During the seven years of peace, Chi-Chi managed to get her license thinking it would probably come in handy now that she had no husband and two sons to raise. She takes the wheel while the boys argue over who sits where, finally settling on Gohan in front and Goku and Goten in the back with Amiruso. This was he can show his father the newest Pokemon game he's been so into. The cars blasts off, and they are on their way. After some time of bathing and changing and doing hair, the Masaki house emits only angry yells and energy blasts. Tenchi not only wanted everyone to get there right on time but to talk with Ryoko before they all leave. The first will take a miracle to pull off (good thing there are two goddesses living there at least). The second probably won't be happening at all. Washu manages to calm everyone down enough to explain how her invention works, which doesn't really interest anyone in the slightest. After her explanation is complete, they follow into her lab, through some doors to the proper dimension, and over to a large machine. Tenchi, with May in his arms, goes in first. With him out of sight, Ayeka and Ryoko quickly follow suit followed by everyone else.

Krillin and Co. are the first to reach the party headquarters while Piccolo still hangs out on the roof, waiting for his former pupil. Soon enough the strongest family appears on the horizon, and the green man lets a small smile come across his usually stoic face. Just as they pull up to park in the massive driveway, a flash blinds everyone, and the ever-expanding Masaki clan falls from midair. Chi-Chi emits a high pitched yell and swerves to miss the group now rubbing their bruises and complaining to Washu. Mihoshi seems to be the only one who thought the ride was fun. Gohan leaps out of the car (literally as it is a convertible) and rushes over to help the scattered members to their feet. The only one who seems to need it the most is the youngest princess (the girls fight over helping Tenchi as Akira lends a hand to Kiyone, and the others stumble up themselves).

"Thank you," Sasami sort of mumbles, a light pink twinge appearing on her cheeks. Gohan smiles.

"Sure."

"Well what in the world happened here?" Gohan spins around, only to see who he was hoping most would be here. As usual, she stares with her arms crossed though she also has a slight smirk at whatever the situation is.

"Videl, you made it."

"Of course I did. I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" He smiles, and Ami watches the pair for a moment before looking around at everyone else.

"What's going on out here?" another voice interrupts everyone. The heiress to the most successful business in the world watches the scene, looking more annoyed than curious. It was bad enough she was thrust into the role of hostess with little to no time to prepare, but apparently Gohan's new friends are a bunch of weirdos. Granted the Z Gang is not the most normal group, but at least she's used to most everyone.

"Sorry about that," the greatest mind in the universe apologizes. "Guess I still need to work the kinks out of this thing." Bulma only sighs, remembering the plans she had for today. It was going to be her first real day off in over two weeks. Now…she has to deal with all of this.

Putting on her party face, she invites everyone to come inside. The Son family, the Kame House residents, Piccolo, Videl, and the Tenchi gang follows the lead of the two chosen young men. Everyone seems pretty happy except for the one with spiky cyan hair, who keeps mumbling something about a damn Washu. She even finds the infant to be in the arms of Gohan's newest friend to be quite adorable and is reminded of those days with her little boy. When she sees Gohan talking to Tenchi, though, she has a change of heart and finally realizes this is more important than her day off. The universe is at stake. If they lose, she won't have any more days off. Well, that is unless you count an eternity in heaven.

Once inside Goten immediately sees Trunks and bounds happily on over. They do their secret handshake, which causes Mirai to laugh. Trunks then catches sight of the youngest Juraian princess and the furball on her shoulder that looks like no other animal he has seen before. Though interested in the cabbit, he feels more interested in getting to know this girl. Goten is clueless as ever, and when Sasami looks at him and smiles sweetly, he turns and walks away as fast as he can, his best friend in tow. Mirai also catches this and finds it just as funny. Pan looks up to see her master laughing and can't help smiling herself as she watches her young parents.

"Hey, Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asks while they walk along to the gathering's central location.

"Probably trying to sneak some food knowing him." On cue, Goku's stomach growls loudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the free food!" He takes off even faster while she wonders how in the world he could forget about his favorite thing next to fighting. Washu brings up the tail end of the large group, being able to spy a certain gleam in an old turtle hermit's eyes as his sunglasses have slipped down to the bridge of his nose. Krillin's promises of girls were right, the dirty old man thinks. The pink-haired scientist could give him a warning about messing with any of them, but she think it would be much funnier when her daughter goes on the offensive against him (Washu can tell he has his eye on her more so than the other gals). At least Tenchi managed to convince her not to wear anything too revealing to such an occasion as this.

The doors swoosh open, revealing a yard as expansive as a royal courtyard, all inside of this dome shaped building. The one good thing about the party being indoors is they don't have to worry about the weather. Tenchi and the gang, not being used to this, find it a little odd but are going to enjoy all of this nonetheless. Besides that, the princess and pirate both spy a karaoke machine in the corner. Glancing at each other with a smirk, they know exactly what they have to do later, especially if this thing turns out to be a bust. Everyone comes to a stop, and no one says a word, unsure of what would be the proper thing to say. The Saiyans drool over the food, but Gohan tries not to look obvious since this is a time to discuss serious matters.

"Well then," Washu finally interrupts. "Since this was my idea, I'll start off by introducing the characters I call my family." Some light protests are heard at how she refers to them, mostly from Ryoko and Ayeka. Of course, Washu ignores them and goes on. She starts off with the prince of Jurai. "My name is Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the entire universe!" Just as she stars to laugh, Bulma goes to protest to anyone being smarter than her. Washu quits her act quickly and resumes before she gets the chance. "As some of you already know, this is Tenchi Masaki. He'd probably wave, but the girl in his arms is his half demon daughter Mayuka. She sure is cute, don't ya think?" No one says anything, even at the term demon though their expressions say enough. Poor Tenchi sweatdrops. "Next to him is my daughter, once a great space pirate but now a lazy bum who does anything to avoid chores, Ryoko."

"Damn it, Washu! Cut it out already!"

"Hey, young lady, you better watch your mouth around my little boy!" Chi-Chi towers over her, making the ex-demon slink off and hide behind Tenchi, mumbling an apology.

"On the other side of Lord Tenchi is Lady Ayeka, the first princess of Jurai."

"How do you do?" She bows politely, and Ryoko glares at her for making a better first impression. Not that she cares what they think, but she cares what Tenchi thinks.

"Next up with the half-cat, half-rabbit spaceship on her shoulder is Ayeka's little sister Sasami." She waves and smiles brightly.

"And this is Ryo-ohki," she introduces her furry friend.

"Miya, miya!"

"The blonde over there is Galaxy Police First Class Detective Mihoshi. Her partner with the green hair is Kiyone, whose career has been doomed ever since their fateful pairing up. Next to them both is Galaxy Police Detective Akira who just recently joined our house. Finally, over there is Tenchi's father Nobuyuki and his grandfather Lord Katsuhito." Before anyone can blink, Nobuyuki is suddenly in front of Bulma, her hands in his own. A vein pops out on Vegeta's forehead.

"Thank you so much for hosting this little gathering, miss. May I say what a lovely young lady you are?" The word young makes her forget that some tanned and dirty old man is less than a foot from her. Vegeta, however, appears just as quickly next to him.

"Get your hands off of my woman." Nobuyuki goes flying across the grass, hits a tree, and lands on the ground, stars spinning around his head. Tenchi sighs and looks down from embarrassment. Master Roshi nods his head, seeing he has much to teach the other man about being a pervert but still escaping serious injury.

"I guess it's my turn then," Gohan steps in. Hopefully the situation can diffuse quickly, which it does when everyone looks at him with full attention. "My name's Gohan. That's my father Goku, my mother Chi-Chi, my little brother Goten, and my son from my past life Amiruso." They wave. "Some of you guys already know Videl." He points at her. "The one who just beat up Tenchi's dad is Vegeta, the last remaining full Saiyan except for my dad. His wife is Bulma, and their son is Trunks." Father and son look serious as ever, but Bulma waves a little more enthusiastically "The one who looks like Trunks twenty years into the future is also their son from a different timeline. We call him Mirai. The girl with him is his student, Pan." Mirai flashes a small peace sign, but she waves sadly at being referred to as just his student. Of course, Gohan doesn't know the truth, and it has to stay that way. "The tall green guy is my former teacher Piccolo. He's from a planet called Namek." Everyone but Tenchi, Mihoshi, and his father nod, having heard of it before. "Over there is Krillin, his wife 18, and their daughter Marron."

"What's up everybody?" Krillin says friendlily. 18 just stares, and Marron clings to her mom.

"Why is her name 18? That seems really boring to me." The blonde android glares at the blonde detective. "I mean, who would name their daughter after a number?"

"Heh, heh, honey, calm down." Krillin laughs nervously and grabs her arm.

"And who's that wrinkly white-haired man?" Mihoshi babbles on. "He looks really old, even older than Tenchi's grandfather." Roshi remains calm, finding her chest to be more interesting than her comments.

"That's Master Roshi. He taught my father and Krillin when they were kids."

"So he _is_ really old." Kiyone beans her partner, and Mihoshi starts to cry.

"Mihoshi, knock it off." She holds her new bruise and sniffles.

"I guess that covers everyone. Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone looks around at each other, but no one says anything at first. Then, of course, Goku asks the least important question.

"I do. When can we eat?"

"Dad, don't you ever think of anything besides food?!"-Gohan. He only grins and rubs the back of his neck. Right on cue, Gohan's stomach growls very loudly.

"The food does smell great," Mihoshi adds, now fully recovered.

"I suppose what I have to say to everyone can wait a little bit," Washu concedes, eyeing the buffet table.

"Then let's get this excuse for a party started already."

"Ryoko," Tenchi protests.

"C'mon, Tenchi, have some fun, will ya?" Mayuka waves her cubby arms at his face, helping her "personal trainer" to win the argument. He doesn't say anything else, which means he's given in.

"Alright, everyone can dig in then."-Bulma. With a chorus of "yeah!" uttered by all, the now massive group rushes to be first in line at the table. Piccolo watches all of this not at all amused. There is something more to the short red head, this much he knows. How she can be so calm and yet hold an air of power is much akin to the way Shin looked at the World Tournament. Piccolo had to step down then, not knowing what Shin was but realizing he was not someone to be messed with. He tries not to let Washu bother him the same way as he heads over for a glass of water.

Once everyone has loaded up on their plates, they seem to split off into groups to socialize. The one Piccolo is so unnerved about ends up cornered by Bulma, who wants to know more about her inventions and apparent "genius" label. Washu is more than happy to oblige (more like show off). Master Roshi and Nobuyuki, who has recovered, discuss the various pretty girls while Katsuhito listens in to both them and the scientists. Mihoshi and Mrs. Briefs get on well, both being bubbly and somewhat airheaded. Kiyone, needless to say, keeps her distance and stands near Akira, Tenchi and the girls, and Gohan, Ami, and Videl. Tenchi has to juggle eating with holding and watching his daughter, but both Ryoko and Ayeka don't hesitate to offer him their help in that matter. Mirai tries to urge Pan on over to the group and her young parents, but she declines and keeps her distance. Vegeta keeps his distance and munches away on his plate, watching closely the short scientist. Piccolo is not the only one to notice something strange about her. 18 stands with Krillin, who stands near his best friend and Chi-Chi. The kids (Trunks, Goten, Sasami, and Marron) all stick together along with Ryo-ohki though Trunks tries to ignore Sasami. Goten, being oblivious, keeps including her in the conversations.

Things go on in this manner for a bit until everyone has had their fill of food, including the Saiyans. Bulma, who got frustrated in her talk with Washu, tries to forget about it and offers to turn on some music. Mihoshi is the first to agree, saying how she and Kiyone especially love karaoke and that their other housemates do, too. As it happens to turn out, Bulma likes the idea very much and goes to grab some discs from inside. In the short interim, they all continue talking though a lot of the attention has fallen on Mayuka because "she's so cute!" It prompts the parents whose kids are grown up or are growing up too quickly to recall fondly the time when they were babies. Krillin even slides in a remark, starting with honey and ending with a thwak to his head. Apparently 18 is not too keen on the idea of giving Marron a little sibling. Interrupting the laughter at his expense, Bulma comes back with a loud announcement that she found her collection of karaoke CDs. Mihoshi clasps her hands and runs over to see, giving everyone a sweatdrop. They finally settle on one, and the blue-haired genius pops it in while the blonde GXP officer grabs the mic. It's her newest favorite song that she heard on Earth satellite radio last week when she and Kiyone were in space. Washu was nifty enough to hook up a receiver in their ship for some entertainment.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle / Life is a maze, and love is a riddle / I don't know where to go / I can't do it alone / I've tried / And I don't know why…" By this point early in the song everyone seems to be enjoying her performance so much that Bulma actually encourages them to get down and dance by starting off herself. Most everyone follows with no qualms save for Gohan, who embarrassed himself last time enough. Videl, though, being bold grabs his arm and drags him anyway (since she secretly really enjoyed the last time they danced). Tenchi, too, is content to stay holding his daughter until Washu comes over. With her smirk, she takes the child and shoves him along with the princess and pirate out to join everyone. At first Tenchi and Ayeka are as awkward as Gohan and Videl their first time, but this quickly fades, especially since Ryoko is already having more fun than she thought was possible when they all agreed to this party.

"I am just a little girl lost in the moment / I'm so scared, but I don't show it / I can't figure it out / It's bringing me down, I know I've got to let it go / And just enjoy the show."

In the background one can see Vegeta tapping his foot along with Piccolo the same as before. Chi-Chi jumps into the middle, intent to show this time without hurting her back and looking like an old woman. After all, who taught Goten everything he knows? Krillin lets himself get into the song, and he also happens to think the detective isn't so hard on the eyes. Of course, if his wife knew he thought that, he'd get a lot more than a smack to the back of the head. Ami seems to be the only not enjoying himself, but no one sees this save for a suspicious glance from Washu. She looks away again and bounces May up and down a bit as she senses she is getting fussy. Maybe there is a room in the room she can nap in for a little while. She decides to ask the owner of this huge house when Mihoshi is done singing.

When she's done, she tries to hand the mic over to Kiyone next, but she respectfully declines. That is, until Akira manages to get her up there. At the same time, she drags him with her, much to his embarrassment. Mihoshi goes to the next track on this mixed karaoke CD, and the former partners begin a duet of a song by some American group naming themselves after a sparkly play firearm: "You Are the One" or so the display on the machine reads. For once the blonde does something right as the song is a duet between a male and female set of vocals. It is another of her favorite songs as well hence Kiyone knowing the lyrics. To make matters even more convenient, Akira took a liking to the song last week when he heard it on the regular radio. Promptly he went and downloaded the song so he could listen as many times as he wanted, engraving the words into his brain. He too has no problems remembering what to sing in what part. Everyone continues on as they were during Mihoshi's performance though Washu does sneak off with Mayuka. Bulma agreed to let her put the child down in one of the many rooms and even pointed out where there was a set of two-way talkies so she could keep any eye on her. Without advertising one of her own inventions, Washu takes her up on her offer thankfully and quietly.

* * *

While the gang gets acquainted and has some much needed and deserved fun, two lurkers approach through the bushes. Passers-by on the street look and shrug with indifference at the duo, but they care more about their mission than any stares from random folks. The one with silver shiny hair looks behind him and keeps moving, not taking notice of his untied shoe and then trips. Nusake slaps his forehead and drags Zel by the collar behind a tree in the front yard of Capsule Corporation. As he glowers down at his partner, Zel grins.

"Sorry. Guess being tactful was never my strong suit."

"Cut it out or else you're going to get us caught."

"Geez, I said I was sorry. No need to get so testy."

"Oh, hello there," a chipper voice suddenly interrupts them. They both look, only to see Bulma's mother watching them with her eyes apparently closed. "You must be here for the party, too. Go ahead and go inside. I was just running out to get the mail. You see, I ordered this new hair dryer from a catalog, but don't tell my husband or daughter. They get real upset when I buy things they think they can make themselves, even though they're both too busy for something trivial like that for me. I hope it came today." She skips away to the mailbox near the curb, hoping for her package and glad the parcel box is so far from the door. Nusake and Zel watch with mouths half open until she comes back, sure enough with a brown box in hand. "Well, come on, you two. The party's just getting going in there. Bulma put on some karaoke, and that nice boy Tenchi's friends are really good." Giving them no choice, she drags them in with her and directs them to gathering. She'll join them as soon as she hides the present to herself. The two look at each other, shrug, and decide to go. They can maybe some more spying on the gang as a whole unit. Plus Zel hopes it'll be fun.

The doors swish open, causing everyone to look. They happened to come in the middle of changing songs. Next up Ayeka and Ryoko were going to try their hand at it and maybe even prod Videl to come up as well.

"Zander? Tetsuya? What are you guys doing here?"-Gohan. Zander starts nervously.

"Well, you see, we were just walking by and-"

"Nonsense," Bulma's mother comes in again. "You two were sneaking around outside in the yard like you didn't know if the party was here or not."

"We weren't sneaking, honest. We were just walking by is all."

"So I invited them in. I hope no one minds." Washu glares at the woman, who is oblivious. With them here, she won't be able to get down to business and tell them all of the important things she needed.

"Actually, this is more of a private party so don't let the door hit you on the way out." Tenchi's grandfather steps up and lays his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Miss Washu, I'm sure there's plenty of room for them to join us." She looks up at him.

"Lord Katsuhito," she says simply. He stares back, and not a word more is spoken by either.

"Well then, where were we?" the pirate asks suddenly. With one hand on Ayeka's arm and the other grabbing Videl's wrist, they all disappear momentarily and reappear by the machine. Videl looks around in confusion while the other two grab the mics and start to shuffle through the CD tracklist.

"Ooh, neat trick!"-Goten. Trunks slaps his forehead, and Sasami laughs at both boys. Videl looks at Gohan frantically, not wanting to be part of this next act. He only grins his trademark grin, and she looks back at the girls, wondering what song they'll pick. Catching it by chance, she notices the name of the band currently on the display, a long broken up girl group that was huge back in their day. Erasa introduced her to them in fifth grade when they were just getting popular. A gang of five women naming themselves "something" Spice seemed dumb at first, but their music was strangely catchy. Videl then wonders how in the universe alien women came to be acquainted with them. She gets little time to ponder too hard before the two agree on one of their early hits "Wannabe." Music starts, and she is the only one to sigh internally before the humiliation begins.

* * *

From her place overseeing all lower dimensions, Tokimi focuses in on her sisters and the fun they seem to be having. She may be the youngest of her siblings, but she has always been the more serious one when it comes to most matters. Surely Tsunami and Washu must be aware of what is currently going on down there on that planet they seem so fond of. Yet they continue to have their party as if nothing is at stake. Many thousands of years ago they allowed the Triad to run rampant throughout the universe, hoping it would help them reach their goal. The sisters were blinded to what was happening until one paid the ultimate price. The solution to the problem was even only a temporary one since the only threat the Goddesses could not easily quell has returned. Now everything is again supposed to rest on these two boys. Perhaps that is why Washu has been so interested in Tenchi all this time. Because Dr. Clay and Zero failed to bring the scientist to her, Tokimi is even unsure how much Washu remembers. She at least knows what happened to lead to her losing her powers and memories, but she was either not completely truthful with Tenchi and the girls or she cannot recall.

Their other sister, Tsunami, argued when they sealed the three evil ones away that they should destroy Nusake's orb and send his spirit into another dimension to avoid what is now happening. Tokimi refused, confident that if they ever did come together again, the being or beings they were looking for would show themselves. The boys in the past were thought to be these beings, but they failed and were killed hence Washu losing her godhood. The blue-haired Choushin feared they would not be able to stop the trio a second time, especially if their higher level entity was not flushed out due to the conflict. Then the universe they crafted to meet their purpose of exposing a power higher than even them would be wasted. The Juraian people whom Tsunami had watched over and seen the birth of would be destroyed. The Supreme Kai is even frightened more so than during the Majin Buu incident. He is one of the few remaining children of an anamoly Tokimi created in her attempts at achieving their goal. The beings took over as guardians of this dimension and divided parts amongst themselves. For a long time they did not even know of their true origin, and Tokimi was fine with that. Shin was actually the first one to discover the truth hence his coming to her recently. At least that boy Tetsuo's training is going along well though this is of little comfort.

Tokimi senses two of the ones she was also watching enter the Solar System area. One more day and they should arrive at their destination. She smiles and watches the ship disappear and reappear right by Earth's moon. No doubt the two on board are confused now so she quickly wipes their memory and replaces it with fakes ones of them making the last leg of the journey on their own. Still smiling, she looks back at her sisters and decides to give them something fun to deal with. This should force Washu out into the open in the very least. Then she can see what her older sibling remembers and what she plans on doing next. _'Time for some answers, Sister.'_

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., everyone watches the girls sing enthusiastically, including the crime fighter. The two groups seem more like one to a casual observer, which causes Nuritare to frown and Zel to pretend to be disheartened as well. Suddenly interrupting the glee and laughter, a low rumble comes across the area. This is quickly followed by a quaking that catches everyone off guard. The kids (even the boys) freak out having never experienced an earthquake before, at least of this magnitude or when it wasn't caused by a bad guy they could destroy. Bulma tries yelling as loud as she can that the place is safe thanks to her father's and they don't need to worry, but this is lost on everyone. The two uninvited guests take this as their cue to sneak away and do so. Lord Katsuhito looks up at the dome ceiling along with Washu. She also hears the cries of the baby coming over on in the walkie-talkie. Normally she doesn't use the powers her daughter is so quick to display, but she disappears to retrieve the girl without hesitation. When she returns, the shaking subsides, and everything begins to calm down. Washu tries to hush Mayuka, but Tenchi takes over that duty and rocks her gently in his arms.

"They're here," the scientist suddenly says aloud.

"Who's here?" Sasami asks in a frightened tone while she still clings to her sister. She stands up straight and looks seriously at the group.

"Everyone, I'm afraid we have to get down to business sooner than I was planning."

"Washu, would you please explain?" the lost prince asks, patting his daughter's back.

"I have no choice, Tenchi," she answers kind of sarcastically at his impatience. "No doubt some of you feel that the situation has been moving along rather slowly. I myself thought the Triad was going to attack sooner, but I made a discovery last week that answered my question as to why it is taking them so long. When we sealed them up over 20,000 years ago, we were forced to put the third member Nusake's powers into an orb. It was then sent across the universe were it was supposed to stay hidden. It landed here on the earth"

"You mean like Majin Buu," Goku interjects.

"Yes, exactly like Majin Buu. Also like that incident, it has been located by the ones who want to use it to cause harm. They sent two people here to retrieve it. I though we had more time."

"What do you mean?"-Gohan

"The two hunting for the orb are about to arrive on the surface. They don't know its exact location, but they will be able to track it down very quickly no doubt."

"Well then why don't we just go and get it then before they do?"-Mihoshi

"I am afraid it is not that simple. The orb was given a protective shield to make it harder to trace so even I cannot pinpoint its location."

"But then how will the two sent here be able to find it if even you can't?"-Mirai

"They have spent so much time around the Triad that they are tuned into their energy. Since the orb has a similar pattern, it will be much easier for them to locate and to get past the cloak."

"Well, that's just great, Washu. Why didn't you guys think of that back then?"-Ryoko

"Ryoko, how dare you speak to Miss Washu that way."-Ayeka. Suddenly Washu is right next to the oldest princess, her left eyebrow twitching. Ayeka laughs nervously. "I mean Little Washu." Suddenly she goes back to normal.

"Do you think we ever planned on this happening again, Ryoko?" she asks her daughter. "I gave up everything and had to start over with no knowledge of my past to prevent them from destroying the universe." Ryoko just looks away. "Even with all of my technology and even though I am the number one genius in the universe, I cannot get past the shield put up by Tokimi, my sister." All of this spins most everyone's heads around save for Piccolo and Lord Katsuhito. Amiruso, who has been silently in the background this whole time, knows what she speaks of as well. In the future Keriko and Ameshi were able to locate the orb with no problems. They then performed a ritual to send it back to the planet Pagoda, where Tomosuki unlocked its powers and recreated Nusake the way he was. He decides to continue holding his tongue for the time being.

"Well then we should split up into teams and look for that orb."-Piccolo

"I was already planning on it. Three teams of two will leave right away to retrieve that orb before they do."

"So who's going?" Krillin asks, hoping it isn't him.

"One team will be Kiyone and Akira. The second will be Pan and the future version of Trunks. Lastly it'll be you, baldy, with Mihoshi here." His mouth drops, and 18 glares when Mihoshi starts to go on about how cute the short man is and how she can't wait for this adventure. "You all leave now. I'm sorry I have nothing to help you search, but even though it is being hidden, it will still create a faint aura of massive power and evil. When you get close, it should be easier to sense."

"How will we know when we get close?"-Pan

"Are you hearing impaired or just stupid?"-Washu. Pan crosses her arms and glares much like her mother. "There will be no mistaking the feeling, that much I can assure you of."

"Do you at least have any idea where we should start?" the quarter Saiyan ventures despite her last failed attempt.

"What took you so long to ask?" A holo-keyboard pops up, and Washu immediately begins typing away.

"What took you so long to tell us?" she practically yells.

"Pan, calm down," Mirai warns her sternly.

"I was able to analyze the rotation and position of the earth the day the orb landed here. Based on those calculations and the speed and direction in which it was traveling I pinpointed it to three likely areas."

"But Washu, how you do you know when it landed if you had lost your memory by then?"-Tenchi

"It's simple really. After the Clay incident I began to remember things. It was only after Mayuka was born that I was able to fully regain all of my lost knowledge, including the galactic year and day of the Triad's original destruction." He nods in understanding. Akira comes closer and looks over he shoulder, somewhat anxious to get out there looking.

"So Little Washu, where are these places we should look?" A virtual model of the globe appears from her holo-computer, and they all look up in amazement.

"The first place, where you and Kiyone will go, is a desert in a land held sacred my many Earthlings." The globe zooms in on the Middle East region, more specifically Israel. Large sand dunes, canyons, cliffs, and plateaus dot the landscape. "Compared to other deserts on this planet, it is small at only 1500 km in total area, but that doesn't make it any easier to search through."

"I think Kiyone and I can handle that," he says, looking at his former partner with a grin. The globe zooms out then and finds a new location, this time in South America.

"The next location is much larger in size and is covered in thick jungle. That is where Trunks and Pan will go." It zooms in on Peru, flying overhead of Machu Picchu and the surrounding mountain area. "Your best bet here is to look near the ruins of an ancient culture."

"But Washu, that's Machu Picchu," Tenchi interrupts. "It's been explored many times by now. If the orb was there, they would have found it."

"That's true, Tenchi, but there are places that humans have yet to reach. With the powers those two have, it won't be any problem to get there and look around." Tenchi reluctantly accepts that answer. The final place the globe zooms in on is the southern most point on the planet and also the largest and coldest desert. "This is where Krillin and Mihoshi will go."

"Why do I always get stuck with the crud jobs? Oh, man, this sucks." The globe disappears.

"I think it'll be fun, Krillin," Mihoshi assures him. 18 glares again.

"Unfortunately for you two, I can narrow it down even less. You'll have to look across the whole continent, guys."

"Are you kidding me? It's so cold down there. And it's a huge!" A tugging at his pants makes him look down, only to see his daughter.

"I know you can do it, Papa." His heart melts at that, and he leans down and scoops her up in his arms.

"Oh, she's so cute." Mihoshi coos.

"Alright, that's it, you guys. You need to get going now if you hope to beat them."

"Washu, just how do you expect Akira and me to get to that region from here?"-Kiyone. She stares at the teal-haired detective for a second.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." Kiyone almost falls over, but Washu looks at Bulma for help on this one. "It would take too much time now to create a ship for them. You don't happen to have anything lying around that we could use, would you?"

"Actually, Dad and I just finished the prototype for a new flying car that's able to fly as fast as a small plane. It's a lot faster and way more aerodynamic and fuel efficient than previous models."

"Then they'll use that."

"Couldn't we just use Ryo-ohki? Or even our patrol ship?" she asks, not liking the idea of a a prototype.

"Miya, miya!" Ryo-ohki agrees, not minding and wanting to help.

"Actually, I was going to ask Ryo-ohki to go with Krillin and Mihoshi because they have the farthest distance to travel. I also haven't gotten around to fixing your ship after yesterday's landing by Mihoshi." Kiyone shoots a glare at the blonde, who laughs nervously.

"Sorry, Kiyone."

"I'll go get the capsule then." Bulma takes her temporary her leave from them, and the group starts to talk amongst themselves. Washu watches everyone, hoping her plan will work. She also spies Pan trying to whisper something to the tall green one, but he only shakes his head in response. Apparently understanding, she nods and goes back to Mirai.

"Hey, short woman," a gruff voice calls. She looks at the prince.

"What's up, Vegeta?" He almost scoffs at her nonchalant attitude.

"Why don't we all search instead of standing around here pointlessly?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you'd care since you still don't believe Gohan is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"How the hell can he be the Legendary Super Saiyan when the brat can't even transform anymore?"

"Can't or doesn't need to?" Vegeta holds his tongue having nothing else to say to that as it is true.

"He has a point, Miss Washu," Ayeka then says. Surprising to everyone, she doesn't mind the miss this time. "Perhaps we should all go and search."

"No," she says simply.

"But why not?"

"You dare question the greatest genius in the universe?"

"Yeah, Princess, why don't you put a sock in it?"

"Knock it off, Ryoko," her mother warns.

"Hey, everyone, where did Zander and Tetsuya go?" Gohan suddenly asks. They all look around but fail to see the pair.

"They left during the earthquake," Ami finally speaks. "They seemed suspicions about it, too. I don't know why you all let them stay even for a bit."

"Well, if they left during the quake, then they didn't hear anything important."-Tenchi

"No, but they saw enough..." he mutters. The boys give him a strange look, but the others focus more on Washu and asking her more questions.

Soon enough Bulma returns with a capsule and even some large bulky clothing for the ones headed south. Krillin sobs as he gets ready until 18 smacks the back of his head. Washu gives the map to Mirai, having a feeling he is the more responsible one of the two. The group then moves to the front lawn to see everyone off. On the way, Tenchi worries to Washu and Bulma about what people will think and how they will respond to Ryo-ohki. The blue-haired one assures him that they'll just chalk it up to some new invention and leave it alone. The people in this city are used to it, after all. Once out on the front yard, Washu takes her cabbit daughter and tosses her into the air. The Dragonball gang watches in amazement at the cute furball turning into a rather intimidating space ship. Bulma tosses the capsule on the ground, and after the smoke clears, a sleek looking hybrid between car and a jet emerges. Akira admires it more closely while Kiyone grills the inventor on its specs and how to operate it.

Once everything is settled, they say goodbye and good luck and watch as their friends fly out of sight, each in a unique way. Pan and Mirai carry on a conversation about their game plan, including an estimate to the length of their flight. Mihoshi gleefully takes the pilot chair inside Ryo-ohki while Krillin can only stare out the view screen. Akira looks all around while Kiyone pays attention only to what's in front of them. When their speed gets up there enough, she presses the button to convert the vehicle back from a convertible, much to his disappointment.

Meanwhile on the ground back at CC, the party atmosphere has now thoroughly evaporated, even though Washu tells everyone to go back inside. Piccolo stands on the yard for a minute longer and watches the sky along with Roshi and Katsuhito. None of them says a word, but they all know what's coming. The boys are about to be tested in the very near future, and all any one of them can hope is that they pass.

* * *

I know, DBZ doesn't take place on our version of Earth while Tenchi does, but I already broke that rule when I combined them. That's why I mentioned the "real world" landmarks that the groups will be searching. Any questions please feel free to ask.


End file.
